The Sea Witch's Pirate
by xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx
Summary: They balanced each other out. One on land, one in the sea. One from Neverland, one from Atlantis. Both VKs that fit together like a lethal puzzle. Been together as partners in crime nearly their whole life. Now, they're something more. Harry x Uma oneshots.
1. Why Follow Me?

**Wha... how is this possible? A straight ship? From me? Impossible! But then again, even though my name** ** _directly_** **ties in to Disney Descendant, this is my first fanfic for them. Okay, I got a lot of favorite shows and movies, alright? I finally pulled myself away from the LEGO obsession... for now.**

 **Sorry people, read DD 2 already, but I swear no spoilers unless you haven't seen the commercial (then again who hasn't?) Harry x Uma. I ship 'em.**

* * *

 _ **~Why Follow Me?~**_

It was another perfect day, according to me. Trashing the marketplace for stuff in my mom's eatery (restaurant was to goodie-goodie) and causing malice that would make Mal jealous.

All with my right-hand man, Harry Hook.

Of course, there were sometimes Harriet (older by a year) would tag along, since CJ (younger by two years) was in... Auradon, but it was usually just the two of us. Gil, under every circumstance, was not aloud in our partners-in-crime spree. Never.

But today something fishy was going on in me as I looked at Harry. I know what you're thinking, it's not that super-good cleché big L.

It always made me wonder why he gave up his dignity for me.

Let me explain. On the Isle, boys are treated with more respect. They don't have as much aftermath from getting ganged, and are mostly tougher than girls (note mostly. Even Gil can't match my strength.) Plus, Captain H has a bit higher respect than my mom, but don't let her hear me say that. All in all, everyone teases him for following a girl when really, it should be the other way around.

That bugged me a lot.

I forced a smirk as Harry moved away from his sister (but with a threatening growl to make sure they stayed away from her) and walked over to me, with that insane smile he always wore. "What's up, Tentacles?" He asked.

"Just getting ready to close up," I replied, motioning around me. I suddenly raised my voice. "EVERYONE, OUT! YOU TOO GIL!" Harry gave a small pout. I rolled my eyes at his attempt at humor. "Okay, you can stay."

"Oh my croc, is Uma, going soft on me?" He whispered playfully. He knew how much this annoyed me, and he usually only did it when we were mostly alone.

"We need to talk," I interrupted sternly. I grabbed his wrist and stormed out of there, to the most deserted place I could think of.

The Lagoon.

Yes, there is water that people can swim in on the Isle, but only sea dwellers and those immune to leeches can. Aka me and the select few pirates that can swim. Luckily, Harry is one of them.

He raised an eyebrow at our destination. "Do you want to drown me? Or tell me about your secret desire to see the ocean again?"

Don't. Tell. Anyone. I shook my head, and dove in the water.

The murky water immediately cleared, and I felt... home. I saw Harry backstroking above me, and I swam up. He stared treading water.

"Listen, I wanted to ask... why you've stripped everything, to follow me." I hated being honest, but Harry was my partner-dare I say-friend. I trusted him with my life.

He seemed a little confused, then dawned realization and avoided my gaze. "Well, a sea witch and a pirate, guess that just makes sense it your mind, huh?" He chuckled nervously, and I realized this was getting personal.

"Please, Harry. I just want to understand why you choose to be my right-hand man. I was just a kid with an evil nightmare. You could have been with Mal, for badness' sake! And keep them from becoming good." Oh shoot, I'm begging. I even used please.

But it always works on him. "Well... I didn't see a kid at first. I saw a strong woman with the potential to rule as the evilest of them all. You could say I..." I didn't process how close he was until he cupped my face, awkwardly treading water with his other hand with staring in my eyes. I watched his icy blue orbs that sometimes flickered blood-red. "...fell in love."

And suddenly we were on the shore and kissing. Okay, what? Ahh. Um... am I... kissing back? Yep. Dear eels I feel helpless.

He pulled away, eyes scarlet (literally) and smirking. "Your as helpless as a Wendy-bird," he cackled at the reference, "I love it."

Harry dove in again but this time I pushed away. He stared at me blankly for a moment before realizing what he did. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, waiting for a hit.

Which I happily gave. He went cross-eyed at the bloody nose I gave him. "Well, you have your answer," he said softly. "Bye, Tentacles, you'll never have to see me again if that's what you want."

Did I really want him to leave? "Harry..." I tried, cursing myself at how weak I sounded. "Harry!"

He avoided my gaze as he got up and walked away.

"HARRISON JAMES HOOK GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" Ah, don't you love screaming at people? Because they immediately reply. Harry flinched as I used his full name and spun back around to face me. "That's better. Harry, okay, just stop," he looked confused. "Just stop thinking I'll hate you for anything. You don't just follow me, you made yourself my slave and prepare for a beating when you so much as speak out of line. Stop. We're partners in this, okay? And... about the other thing." Since he was close enough, I decided screw it all and grabbed his chin to forcefully kiss him.

He had a lovesick look dumbly plastered on his face. But then his eyes went red as he quickly took charge.

This, I didn't mind. For I finally found out why he follows me.

Turns out it was the big L after all.

* * *

 **Yep, villain love at its finest. Next chapter will be longer.**

 ***Harry tried to sneak out***

 **HARRISON JAMES HOOK GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!**

 **Possibly my favorite line. Possibly.**


	2. Second to the Right

**Ohhh, I'm continuing! But dear me I love this ship! Gil, get out of the picture please, you're really annoying.**

 **I think... that I might be the first to write this ship... but when the movie comes out I bet there will be more.**

 **Here we go! Tic tock! Oh, and isn't it cool that my two favorite classic Disney movies are The Little Mermaid and Peter Pan? No stretch here, I'm serious.**

* * *

 ** _~Second To The Right~_**

Harry never admitted it, but one of his pastimes was always watching the stars. One in particular.

"Second to the right, and straight on 'till morning," he whispered to himself. He gazed up at the North Star, his eyes traveling to the certain star he always looked at.

The way to Neverland.

When his father had told him and his sisters stories about the place, CJ and Harriet always wanted to go back for revenge on the blasted Pan and his lost boys.

Harry, however, was always more into the place itself to care about any stupid boy. When he was younger he'd beg for more details about the island. Captain Hook always seemed a bit surprised, but answered to his only son's wishes. The pirate soon learned that his son's greatest desire was to see the magical place for himself. He didn't just want it because it was his father's old stomping grounds, he wanted to _see_ it.

The tall palm tree, white sand, clear water, mermaids, Indians, _pixies,_ the beasts of the forest. Everything. While his sisters jumped at the mention of crocodiles, he envisioned the magnificent green creatures in his sort of Wonderland.

He didn't care for Auradon, like the others did. He honestly didn't care for revenge. He just wanted to see his homeland.

Harry wanted to see fairies. The small pixies with wings, not Maleficent or the three good fairies. The troublesome fairies, like Tinker Bell.

He just wanted to fly away from this horrid place. If only.

He started singing softly to himself, a familiar tune that was silly but meant a lot to him.

* * *

Uma banged the side of the ship. Where was that pirate when she needed him? He even had a pocket watch, for badness sake! (Though he rarely ever took it out, fear of the ticking sound it made that reminded him of the only croc he was afraid of.) "Where is he?!"

Harriet shrugged, examining her nails. "Probably off in Auradon with CJ. He was too goodie-goodie anyway." Uma raised an eyebrow at Harriet's uncaring tone for her younger brother.

"Okay that's it." Uma stormed through the ship, looking for her partner in crime.

She found him on the deck, curled up and staring at the stars. Uma strained her ear and heard him, _singing._

 _I won't grow up (I won't grow up)_

 _I don't wanna go to school (I don't wanna go to school)_

 _Just to learn to be a parrot (just to learn to be a parrot)_

 _And recite a silly rule (and recite a silly rule)_

 _If growing up means,_

 _It's beneath my dignity to climb a tree_

 _I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up_

 _Not me!_

"Lost that chance after puberty," Uma stated, making her presence known.

Harry jumped up and whirled around. "I...er...um..."

"Sorry Tinker Bell, caught you." Uma smirked even further.

The pirate bowed his head. "Yeah, you did." He slowly wrapped his arms around himself, staring at the ground.

Uma frowned. "Okay, what happened to the dysfunctional smirk? The tail-between-legs look is not going to get you anywhere."

"Nothing, Uma. Just go away."

"Daydreaming again, brother?" Harriet chirped, swinging in. She looked at the night sky. "Or just dreaming, to be more accurate."

"Can you both just go away?" There was a light pink settling on his cheeks. Obviously she'd interrupted something personal.

Harriet smirked as she walked up to her brother, propping and elbow on his shoulder. "Don't you remember when we were little what you always talked about?"

"Stop, please. Just stop. It's not her business." Harry shoved off the other Hook's arm and walked to the railing, trying to compose himself.

Uma was interested in this sudden weakness. "What are you two talking about?" She asked, eyes narrowing.

"Wanna go back to Neverland, and oh, how did you put it? 'Play along with all the fairies and mermaids and Indians?"

Harry suddenly found his confidence and rolled his eyes. "Ettie, I was six, okay? Can you let it go after all these years?"

"And yet we find you singing 'I Won't Grow Up' under the _stars,_ specifically eyeing the second to the right."

"Okay, fine, maybe I wanna see it a little bit. Don't you?" Harry hurried through his words, getting extremely uncomfortable with the topic.

Harriet crossed her arms. "A little bit? Hmph! You still have endless drawings in your room of what you imagined it to be. And an entire map as your prized possession." She swiped their father's hook from Harry's hand and twirled in around in her fingers. "And we all thought this was. Only seems fair he gives it to his son."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright! What is with you? Yeesh! Fine, I admit it, I feel homesick. 'Kay? I want to go back to the place I was told about so much before this happened. I don't care about that Pan character, or revenge at all. I'm just a big goodie-two-shoes under this mask, okay?!" He ended up shouting at the end. "THEIR! MY CONFESSION TO THE WHOLE ISLAND! HAPPY?!"

His sister backed away a bit. "I didn't mean it like..."

"For once, you need to rethink your innocent teasing. I thought you promised to keep this a secret," he laughed hollowly, "how was I blind enough to not realize how villains break promises and stab sibling's backs. But oh, villains wouldn't care about a sibling, no. So go, you've already won your accomplishment. Do you want a trophy now?"

Harriet had a bewildered/dejected look on her face as she walked away.

Uma looked back and forth, confused. Harry slid back down and continued to look at the stars.

"Ya know, you're not alone," Uma breathed. "I always wanted to see open ocean, and maybe Atlantis. But that would never happen. Ben's already chooses his four. I doubt he'd ever choose us to come over."

"I don't care about Auradon," Harry mumbled as Uma sat next to him. "I've always imagined Neverland as a wonderful place where there was none of this suffering," he gestured around himself. "I just want to see it, even if for a couple seconds. I hate that we're stuck here. They don't even give us food or anything, it's so miserable."

Uma was slightly shocked at this deep confession.

"I like being a villain, I like stealing and shouting at people and the scared looks they give, but the other part of me wants to do the opposite." Harry stared up his eyes unblinkingly watching that special star. If the barrier weren't there, he'd grab the small vial of pixie dust in his collection and fly there in seconds.

"So, do you really have a bunch of drawings and maps and stuff?"

The son of Captain Hook grinned. "Yeah, and a pretty cool collection of stuff. Nobody wants to steal it, it's not really valuable, so I got it all."

Uma nodded. She hesitantly smiled at her friend.

"I know this all sounds silly and stupid. You can go if you want."

She leapt up, grateful of the dismissal. "Well, I guess I'll make sure to give you a couple hours."

"Thanks."

When Uma left, Harry sung a more modern tune to himself.

 _There was a time, when I was alone_

 _Nowhere to go, and no place to call home_

 _My only friend was the man in the moon,_

 _And even sometimes he would go away too_

 _Then one night as I, closed my eyes,_

 _I saw a shadow, flying high_

 _He came to me with the sweetest smile_

 _Told me he wanted to talk for awhile,_

 _He said, Peter Pan that's what they call me,_

 _I promise that you'll never be lonely_

 _And ever since that day..._

 _I am a lost boy, from Neverland,_

 _Usually hanging out with, Peter Pan_

 _And when we're bored we'd play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from, Captain Hook_ (Harry laughed a bit here)

 _"Run run, lost boy," they'd say to me_

 _"Away from all the, reality."_

 _Neverland is home, to lost boys like me_

 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe,_

 _Believe in him, and believe in me_

 _Together we will fly away in a cloud of green,_

 _To your beautiful destiny_

 _As we soared above the town, that never loved me,_

 _I realized I finally had a family,_

 _Soon enough we reached Neverland,_

 _Peacefully my feet hit the sand._

Harry felt teardrops on his cheeks, and tried to hastily wipe them away. He glanced around, and left his unfinished song, unfinished.

Harry got up to walk downstairs, and met up with Uma.

She smiled sheepishly. "I'm... sorry for interrupting your time alone earlier."

The teen stared at her like she was nuts. Uma, daughter of Ursula, apologized? Take it while you still can.

"It's alright," Harry replied, waving it off. Uma nodded, a smirk returning on her face as she propped her arm on Harry's shoulder.

"How 'bout we go see for some loot?"

Harry grinned. "You know I can't disagree."

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter Pan was smirking outside the barrier (in the cute, childlike way.)

"It won't be long before someone slips a thimble, am I right?" Tink nodded, glowing bright as the two made their way to Neverland.

Second to the right, and straight on 'till morning.

* * *

 **Really long chapter, yes! Peter Pan just became a shipper! How 'bout that? I should totally write a story where Harry thinks a thimble is a kiss and a kiss a thimble, OH! Yeah!**

 **Sorry this was a little more platonic Harry x Uma, but oh well.**

 **The song "I Won't Grow Up" is from the Peter Pan Musical.**

 **"Lost Boy" is by Ruth B.**

 **Onto the next oneshot!**

 **~Evil**


	3. Thimbles and Kisses

**Yes, I really wanted to do a fic where Harry thinks a thimble is a kiss, and a kiss is a thimble. I dunno, but just humor me.**

* * *

 _ **~Thimbles and Kisses~**_

"I cannot believe my mother made me sew _outfits_ for all the pirates as a punishment. Just because that stupid snake caught me!" Uma groaned, referring to the son of Kaa who had caught her stealing from Shere Khan. Ursula had scolded her daughter for not being sneaky enough. "They barely wear more than one outfit anyway!" She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Offended," Harry muttered. Of course he was supposed to 'help' as being part of the scheme.

"Ow!" Uma yelped, as the needle pricked her finger again. "Harry, give me a thimble." She was not going to have her finger pricked again. There were already bandages on most of her fingers.

"What?" Harry had to make sure he was hearing things right. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Give me a thimble, you idiot!"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm... okay..." He awkwardly cupped Uma's face and placed a quick peck on her lips, blushing dangerously.

"What the heck?!" Uma yelped. "I said thimble!"

"Y-yeah..." Harry had a confused look on his face.

Uma put two and two together. "Oh..." She regained her posture, shoving down the butterflies in her stomach. "Sorry. I'm not thinking straight at all. Can you hand me a _kiss?"_

"Yeah, sure!" He dropped the small slightly rusted object into Uma's hand.

There was an awkward silence as Uma continued sewing and Harry placed the crooked pins in the cloth. "I'm... sorry. Just got surprised at what you asked," Harry murmured.

"It's alright. I said it wrong. Atlantis has a different language than Neverland. To me, a kiss is a thimble, and vice versa," she lied. They were best friends, and she was not one to shout weaknesses about Harry to the public. They respected each other.

"Oh... so you meant..." Harry's cheeks were stained again. "I'm sorry."

Uma didn't like hearing that word, but from Harry she could tolerate. Since he was mostly the only boy she could tolerate.

"UMA! Hurry up!" Ursula yelled.

Uma sighed, picking up her pace.

* * *

The tension was still awkward around the two after the whole thimble/kiss thing. Harry rarely so much as met Uma's eyes.

"Um, Harry," Uma started. Harry's eyes shot up. Uma felt her stomach churn at the frosty blueness surrounded by black eyeshadow that gave the haunting look. She'd been feeling like that for a while.

She knew what it was, and to tell the truth it scared her.

"When... that happened, did you, want to? Or... were you just following orders?" Harry was pretty confused, and Uma averted her gaze.

"Er... I mean, I guess I've had some feelings."

What.

No.

Shoot.

By Triton's Trident she did not want to hear those words.

The awkwardness was growing between them intensified. Uma broke it by gently taking Harry's chin. He had a surprised look for a second, but relaxed and cupped her face.

"Is this, alright?" She whispered, unsure of how this would end.

"Yeah."

The gap between their mouths disappeared. Harry enjoyed the salty taste on Uma's lips, and he could basically feel the magic within her. Uma could say the same, as her hands wrapped around his neck. She didn't want to take it to far, in fear of how Harry would react. The pirate had his arms around her waist.

Uma's tongue swiped across Harry's, asking entrance. In seconds, their tongues met, and Harry's breath hitched.

When they both pulled away for air, Uma smirked at the slight blush on his cheeks.

She punched his arm, smiling. He smiled back. "I feel bad if anyone saw that."

"Those poor unfortunate souls," Uma agreed. She frowned. "How would our parents react?"

Harry winced. "Well, your mom might yell, Ettie would probably tease to no end. Smee might stop my father from going ballistic, but it probably won't last long."

"Oh well, I don't care what my mom thinks." She kissed Harry's cheek before sauntering off. "Gotta go open up," she said, motioning to Ursula's Fish and Chips. "Coming?"

"Sure."

* * *

 **These are pretty short, but alas, villain love isn't the easiest to write. But I have now found my Descendants OTP...**

 **As always, you can send in ideas for this! Just no lemons, because I don't want to bump up the rating and I don't write anything deserving an M.**

 **~Evil**


	4. Rules

**We back! So AU where they go to Auradon, because why not?**

 **I do not want hate comments on this ship, so like the song says:**

 **This is my OTP**

 **I'll go down with this ship!**

 **Okay, now I'm starting to feel bad for what I said about Gil...**

 **Gil: *smiles* thanks, my dad always told me smarts get you nowhere in life.**

 **Ohh you poor thing!**

* * *

 _ **~Rules~**_

Rules are simple on the Isle: no cuddling, no holding hands, no loving glances.

So the VKs all made up substitutes. Hair ruffling, wrestling, slaps on backs, physical violence.

It would be lying to say that Uma and Harry never did any of these.

Their most favorite thing to do was make deals that had to include arm wrestling, just so they could hold hands.

Harry had a liking to tug Uma's hair. It was long and the pretty blue braids were too tempting. Uma never minded unless someone else did it. Gil, bless his I.Q of a tic tac, was quite deaf after trying it.

After a fun time stirring up the Isle, Uma, would usually prop her arm on her partner in crime's shoulder or slap his back with a grin.

They both would giving threatening glances to one another, but it secretly held love in it. The two would constantly yell just to hear each other's beautiful voice.

No one noticed. They were so good at being oblivious.

"Hey, Shrimpy," Harry teased. Uma looked up from examining her fingers and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you dare call me that or I'll give you a black eye."

"Already got two," he pointed to the eyeshadow and mascara he constantly wore that gave him a dark and don't-mess-with-me look that Uma loved.

"Okay, I can put up with Tentacles."

"Naw, you _like_ it because only I can call you that."

 _Whack!_

Harry blinked at the slight bruise on his cheek. Uma grinned.

"Two can play at that game," he hissed.

Suddenly, he was on top of her and the two were wrestling for their lives. Harry gave that insane grin he always wore, and Uma gladly mirrored it.

"UMA!"

"HARRISON!"

Both jumped and then groaned at their parents yelling out their names. "Coming!" They yelled in unison.

Turns out they were going to Auradon.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Uma groaned. She was placed in a dorm with CJ.

Harry shrugged. "Nice to see ya, sis."

CJ nodded. "Why didn't Harriet come?"

The pirate rolled his eyes at the mention of his twin. "She did, she's bunking with Freddie."

"Who are you with?"

"Gil."

"To quote your mom, Uma, you poor unfortunate soul."

Uma nodded, slapping Harry's back in sympathy. CJ grinned.

"Well, here you can show affections."

"CJ!" Both hissed, a blush settling on both their cheeks.

"What? It's true." CJ shrugged, pulling her older brother in a side hug. "See?"

Harry shook his head. "It's time for Remedial Goodness 101, remember?"

Uma groaned. "Okay, so the daughter of Maleficent doesn't have to take that class anymore, but we do?"

"And apparently Freddie's already passed, so it's just the five of us," CJ added, as the three walked to class.

* * *

Slowly, the two learned that hugging and holding hands and cuddling were okay, and physical contact that wasn't violent was too.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" He looked up from the book he was studying. Uma smiled a bit.

"Do... you like it here. I mean, the Isle was where we were born and raised, and even though Auradon is great..."

"You still miss it." Harry nodded. "I get what you mean. Auradon is nice, and I want to stay here, but it isn't home."

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little nervous." Harry raised an eyebrow. "All the, affection people can show. It's different."

Harry cupped Uma's face. "Doesn't matter if we're on the Isle or not, I'll still love you and follow you to the ends of the earth, if it helps any."

The daughter of Ursula smiled. "It really does." She decided to try something new and connected their lips.

Harry was surprised at first, but immediately kissed back. He reached the back of Uma's head and tugged on her hair. Old habits die hard.

The sea witch grasped the pirate's hand and intertwined their fingers. Both's eyes watched each other to see the bits of love and compassion showing through.

Uma's tongue was inside **her** pirate's mouth, making the other give a barely audible moan. Her hand slipped under his shirt, and cold fingers settled on his back.

"Told you they'd make out in less than a week." Both jumped away, seeing CJ and Harriet grinning. CJ was holding a phone, filming the entire thing.

Both subconsciously moved away from each other. The two sisters gave an apologetic look. "Hey, we're in Auradon, it's okay." CJ and Harriet both hugged their brother. "It's alright. You don't have to hide anything anymore."

Uma smiled shyly as the two hesitantly intertwined hands.

"See? You're fine here," CJ gently squeezed Harry's other hand.

Harriet gave her little brother one last hug. "Well give you some time alone."

"And remember, we don't mind being aunts!" They cried as they walked out.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. "I'll expect being an uncle first, though!" He yelled back.

Uma doubled over in laughter. Harry pouted.

"Stop, you're too cute when you pout," Uma teased, kissing him again.

It was nice, both finally found their okay. Sure it was slightly half Isle version, half Auradon, but it worked for them. They didn't care if anyone wasn't alright with them kissing and cuddling one day, and fighting and yelling the next. It was their way.

And they loved it.

* * *

 **Why does that sound like an end? Nope! I'm going to keep going! Don't worry, my shippers! But asking, what should this ship be named? Umarry? Harma? Something else? Let me know**

 **Gil: *crosses arms and pouts* you said you'd stop making fun of me.**

 **Um... starting next chapter.**

 **Gil: Okay...**


	5. Broken Hands and Challenges

**Oops, whump fic. Haha.**

* * *

 _ **~Broken Hands and Challenges~**_

If I knew one thing, it was that I hated gangs. I had a crew, shipmates. Gangs were terrible.

Because they beat up people until they could barely walk.

Which was the state I was in now.

I winced as I tripped over a pothole. Bruises and cuts were littering my body, and my right hand was broken, with my shoulder disjointed. (The gang thought it'd be funny to leave me without a right hand, like my father. Ha ha guys.) I clutched my hand to my chest, giving a glare to anyone that dare even think about laughing at me, and found my way back to Uma's ship.

"Well, well, my first mate's back. What happened to you?" Her sentence softened at the end. I bit my tongue, noticing her look. I cradled my arm closer.

"Got kidnapped by a gang, if that's what you're implying." I made the sentence light-hearted, to try and add an effect that said _if you didn't run off, this wouldn't have happened._

"Oh." I largely ignored her, despite the guilt budding in me, and walked into my room, sitting on the hammock. I grabbed some wrap and a flattened metal bracelet and splinted my wrist. I stuffed a cloth in my mouth and popped my shoulder back in place. A muffled scream followed it. Agh! You're so weak!

Uma opened the door, seeing tears splatter down my face after fixing myself. I took the gag out and breathed. Why did she have to see me in such a pathetic state?! I can't handle being _ganged_ for badness sake!

She had a glass of water from her mom's place and a painkiller. "The docks are starting to get better stuff, I think Mal and her group are talking to King Ben about us," she explained. I nodded, holding my arm in pain.

She sighed at me. "Look, I know this is my fault for abandoning you during our spree. I didn't realize people would be going after you."

I snorted. "I'm a pirate. They probably think I have gold on me all the time like those stupid fairytales."

"Argh!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. It was cute.

Shoot. I did not just say that.

Uma crossed her arms at me, huffing. "Stop making me feel bad!"

"Oh dear me, you don't care about your first mate? I'm wounded, emotionally and physically!" I cried dramatically, holding my left hand to my chest.

"Shut it before I hook _you._ "

"You wouldn't," I teased. "Shrimpy."

Uma was steaming, and to be honest, it was adorable. She could tolerate my flirting, but that was about it.

"Why can't I just throw you off the ship already?"

"Because we both know that even though you're to stubborn to admit it, you like me," I whispered.

Uma rolled her eyes, "yeah right."

I tapped her cheek, where a small blush had formed, but to tiny unless you were looking for it. "This tells me otherwise."

"Rest up that arm. We'll need you in tip-top shape if we're going basically anywhere again," she barked, changing the subject.

"Yes, my love."

This got her flustered. I grinned to myself.

"Harry, s-stop," she choked out.

I shook my head. Okay, this is fun to see her in a vulnerable position. "You know I'm right. Again, you're too stubborn."

She raised her chin, and locked eyes with me. "Fine. I. Like. You. Harry. Hook. Good?"

"You could be lying." I pressed her further.

One thing about Uma is she _never_ backed down a challenge. She grabbed my face and pulled it so our lips met.

No lying, I could feel pixies swarming around my stomach, and my face heated up. My hand pulled her closer from the waist, and hers were running through my hair.

Screw Auradon, this was heaven.

Until she brushed my right arm, sending it tumbling the other way.

I yelped, bringing my hand back. By the Tic Tock Croc that hurt!

"Ohmygoshareyoualright?" She cried.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I rubbed the back of my neck, my face basically matching my jacket.

Uma broke the awkward tension between us. "You need to get cleaned up and rest."

You people say doctor's orders are scary? Uma's orders are worse.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied. She rolled her eyes, and suddenly kissed my cheek before sauntering off.

I should probably get hurt more often.

* * *

 **Short, but I lost interest. There Gil, I didn't make fun of you at all.**


	6. Flirting

**Ahh! So this is Gil all over again with Chad!**

 **For you guys who still have a stone heart for him, read** ** _Not What He Seems_** **by LeesaCrakon.**

 **I can't stop with the Auradon AU's! So not jerk-y Chad, but he's still hitting on Uma and a little first mate is getting jealous.**

* * *

 _ **~Flirting~**_

"Hey," Harry said, waving his hand in front of Uma's face. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

"Sorry, just zoning out there."

"Ahh, I see. Imaginary-Boyfriendlandia again?" He teased. Uma glared.

Harry stepped back, hands up in defense. "Sorry, Captain," he said, bowing.

"Better."

Harry smiled, and they walked to lunch.

The two stared at their plates. It held fresh fruit and fried haddock. Both of them, however, have made sure to not grab everything and become a fat pig. Harry grinned again, holding up a bottle of water and dripping some on Uma's head.

"The sea witch needs to stay hydrated!" He declared.

"And the pirate deserves a punishment for making the sea witch wet." Harry blinked through the ketchup splattered on his face. Uma smirked.

He slowly wiped it off with a napkin, and glared.

"Don't mess with your captain," she shrugged innocently.

"Lovebirds," Harriet snickered. Harry turned and rolled his eyes at his twin sister. She childishly stuck out her tongue.

Suddenly, a rather handsome prince came and sat his tray down near them. "Hey, are you the new VKs?" He asked.

Uma nodded. "I'm Uma, daughter of Ursula, that's Harry, my first mate. Harriet's his twin sis, and Gil is somewhere around here." She stuck out her hand, from which she had learned was a greeting, and the prince took it.

"I'm Chad. Chad Charming." He smiled.

"Is that literally your last name?" She asked, pulling her hand away.

"Yep, son of Prince Charming and Cinderella. Well, King Charming," Chad replied. "I'm still trying to find out who came up with _Charming_ because, really?"

Harry's eyes flickered between the two, unsure of what was happening.

"Well at least it isn't Chad Prince, am I right?"

Chad laughed lightly, and Uma suddenly felt fish swarming in her stomach. "Yeah, you're right. Yelling out my name formally would be 'Prince Prince!'"

Uma giggled. "So, you're the first royal I've officially met face-to-face. What's it like? I mean, I'm a pirate, lived on a ship. Just wondering."

"It's nice having everything you need, but honestly? It gets pretty annoying having servants constantly asking you if you need your food cut into pieces or if your pillow needs to be fluffed more. Like, I'm not paralyzed, I have workable hands and can do stuff by myself." He shrugged. "It sounds cool to be a pirate. Take whatever you want, have a crew and a ship, able to be as free as you want."

Uma nodded. "Yeah..." she gazed off.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to make you homesick!" Chad flashed a bright grin in apology.

Uma waved it off. "I still got most of my gang. Harry, CJ, Harriet, Gil, and me are pretty tight."

"I," Chad automatically corrected, then face-palmed himself. Uma fully admitted it was cute. "Sorry, it's a pet peeve after you get drilled about it a hundred times."

"My fault. Grammar isn't really a thing on the Isle."

 _Ring!_

"Oh, shoot! I'm sorry, time flies." Chad got up, smiling at Uma before leaving.

Harry glared. "I don't like that guy."

Uma smirked. "Is someone jealous?"

* * *

Turns out they had Biology together. Ironically, they were placed in pairs, with (even more ironically) Uma and Chad together.

"What, do the servants do your work for you, Charm-boy?" Uma teased, unbeknownst to her it was slightly flirty.

"Mmm... yeah, they do it all while I'm playing videogames," Chad replied sarcastically. "And you got twenty-eight wrong. Look," he started explaining the question and somehow their hands brushed.

"Oops, sorry," he smiled again. Uma blinked.

"Uh... yeah."

"Hey, are you alright?" Chad asked, noticing her face.

Uma blushed. "Sorry, these questions are kind of hard when you go to school only once a month."

Chad gaped. "Once a month?! My parents placed me in every enrichment and ATP class, I have at least three packets of homework every night, and you went to school once a month? Lucky."

"Had to work in my mom's place," she shrugged.

"I sometimes really think your life is cool."

"For some people, the Isle is great, for others, they hate it. I try to see the bright side of things."

"Me too. Hey, I could help you if you need. With Biology, I mean. We could set up a study session, could boost your grades. Plus, if you get good grades, it's officially declared the tourney and R.O.A.R team accepts girls. You're good at sword fighting, I'm assuming?"

Uma blushed lightly. "Yeah, I might actually go for it. Thanks, Chad. So... should we set a time or...?"

"How about, five o' clock, in the outside cafeteria? Dinner isn't ready until five forty-five, and no one really comes until six. It's open then."

"Done," Uma replied.

Chad chuckled. "I would've thought I'd be one of those cliché moments were you say 'it's a date' you know?"

Uma blushed and shook her head. "Oh, stop embarrassing me."

The prince shrugged. "It's an effect I have around girls, don't worry, you're not the first one," he winked at Uma as the bell rang.

"That slippery little prince," Harry muttered. "I say he's the codfish here."

* * *

 **Don't worry, there will be part two!**

 **Uh oh, Harry doesn't like Chad. How's this going to turn out?**

 **But I hope Chad acted a little better because he needs a break.**


	7. The One I Love (SPOILERS!)

**ARGHHH! Sorry! Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! Spoilers, unless you've read the book! I will make some dots so y'all can skip this! I swear I will always put the word spoilers until the movie comes out. So go and skip this one!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story!**

* * *

 ** _~The One I Love~_**

Sadly, King Ben had found Uma and sent her back to the Isle, defeated.

"I will give you a chance, Uma, all of you. But don't turn on us," he promised.

Uma laid in the hammock, staring at the sky.

"Hey," Harry started nervously. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Not really." She smiled up at her partner-in-crime, in which Auradon called a "boyfriend." "So what did I miss?"

"Me?" He tried playfully.

The sea witch laughed, punching him lightly in the arm. "Well, yeah, but you know what I mean."

Harry shrugged. "Nothing really." Uma sat up and the Neverland teen leaned into her side. "So what did you do?" He mumbled.

"Nearly charmed Ben into putting down the dome," she answered, wrapping an arm around her pirate's waist and bringing him closer.

"Mmm... how'd you do that?"

"How else? Love spell."

"What?!" Harry leaped away, terrified and angry. "Mal did that, and look where she is!"

Uma steadied him. "Harry, I have no interests in King Ben."

Harry felt a tear slip. "Uma, you're blushing," he choked out, turning away from her. "Why would you ever cheat on me?"

"I... I didn't..."

"Oh really? Uma, I watched the whole thing! I wanted to hear your side, but I was wrong. Uma, I watched you the whole time. You love him." His tears stopped as he brought himself together. "You know what? I don't care. Relationships are frowned upon here, it wouldn't be long before someone got hurt."

Harry started walking away, arms wrapped tight around himself. Uma stared. No. This couldn't be happening.

"Harry! Harry stop!" Uma nearly yelled. She ran in front of him, and felt tears slipping down her own cheeks. _I can't lose him, I love him,_ Uma thought. She knew he was pretty fragile when it came to love, and it was going to be hard to get him back.

The son of Captain Hook turned around with a tearful smile. "It's alright, you can't help who you fall for. We'll just go back to before. I can't help if you are in love with Ben. He's the king, for badness sake. I'm just a first mate." He walked away, avoided the voices in his head as he grabbed a rope and swung off the ship.

Uma blinked, and wiped her eyes. "I can't believe it went downhill that fast," she whispered. Straightening up, she placed her scowl back on. "Stop acting like a baby! You don't need a boy controlling you!" The words sounded hollow to her.

Harriet took the moment to swing in (where those three find ropes, nobody knows) and immediately saw Uma with tears. "Aww, honey what happened?" She purses her lips. "Something with my bro?"

"We broke up," Uma replied, stiffening.

Harriet grabbed her shoulders. "What?! He's like, madly in love with you! How do you just break up?!"

"He thinks I cheated on him with Ben, and you know how delicate he is with the love subject." Harriet winced.

"Well, ya know, he's just gotta blow off some steam. You love him, right?" Uma nodded. "The Isle ain't perfect, and neither is the people here. Unless you want to be a barnacle brain for the rest of your life, and running for your life because you hurt my bro, you get back to him and straighten things out!" She slapped Uma on the back, who nodded.

"Thanks."

"Shucks, no apologies, honey. But I'm serious, Harry comes home with a broken heart, you're as dead as Davy Jones."

* * *

Harry kicked the stones crumbling off the road. He mentally scolded himself a thousand times for being such a wimp. _You're so soft! Idiot!_

"Hey, Harry!" Harry turned to see Gil.

"What?" He snapped.

Gil held his hands up in defense. "Sorry! Geez, well, why you so down?"

"You actually noticed?" Harry spat.

"When you have two pig-headed brothers and a father that doesn't care about smarts at all, then yeah your IQ will probably decrease a bit." Gil rolled his eyes. "Junior and Bronze are idiots and god does it rub on you fast."

"Bronze?"

"Gaston the Third. Third. Bronze."

"Oh."

"Stop switching topics, why you glum?"

"Broke up with Uma."

Gil stared, eyes wide and mouth open. "What? How's that possible? Like, you two are the only public couple on the Isle! Literally everyone is scared to say a word about it!"

Harry shrugged. "She was cheating on me."

"With who?"

"Ben."

"King of Auradon?"

"Yep. You remember the watching it. She blushed when I asked her about her."

Gil crossed his arms. "Stop it right there. Right. There. Take a guess of about how many girls have a crush on Ben."

"Um... a lot?"

"Exactly. Plus, she might have spelled herself so that she could act in love. It didn't look real to me. Bro, _she loves you._ Not that idiotic king that left us here."

Harry never saw it that way. "Oh..."

Gil nodded. "I'm no Cupid, but you two are meant to be. Get back to your girl, _now!"_

"Gil, sorry for making fun of your intelligence, you're really a cool guy."

"'S okay. Everybody's probably done it. Now, no Isle love is gonna work without someone getting hurt, but you have to go past that. So go!" He shouted.

The pirate rolled his eyes before running back.

* * *

They both crashed into each other. Harry brushed himself and was the first to apologize. "I should have known. You wouldn't really cheat on me."

Uma nodded. "Yeah, it's alright."

The other nodded, taking off his hat and bowing. "So I guess everything's put behind us, Captain?"

"What's my name?" She asked, smiling.

"Uma." He grinned back. "My Uma. So hot they get burned if they look."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be, my lady."

Uma smirked. "Oh dear me, the pirate has manners."

"'Course I do," his hook ran through her hair, "you're my Wendy."

She scoffed. "I'd rather _not_ get shot down by an arrow."

"But a kiss saved you."

"Aye, that's a kiss."

"You couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Uma's face could rival the Cheshire Cat. "Hmm... would you prefer thimble?"

A blush tinted Harry's skin. "Ah well, could you show me?" He leaned toward Uma, who rolled her eyes and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

Harry pouted and crossed his arms. "You missed," he complained.

Uma huffed. "Suck it up," she stated, tossing her braids and smirking before sauntering off.

Harry sighed and jogged after her.

* * *

When Harry headed in for the night, he was surprised to see Uma sitting on his bed, examining her nails, in her aquamarine nightgown. Her hair was out of it's braids, and her makeup was off, showing her natural beauty.

"Wha-" Harry was loss for words.

"We're not running any more bases," Uma assured. "I just wanna sleep with you," she blushed a bit, and Harry admitted it was cute.

"Al-right."

He quickly grabbed a tang top and sleep shorts, changed in the bathroom and washed off his makeup before hesitantly going under the thin covers, Uma following. He blushed, for this was a new territory for them both.

Uma smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. Harry slowly moved his arm to wrap around his girlfriend's waist. Her eyes fluttered when the pirate kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Harry," Uma murmured.

"And I you," Harry replied.

The two soon fell fast asleep.

The Isle of the Lost was not perfect, rather, far from it. The two would have a rocky road with bricks and barriers and forks, but they would stick together.

Love is the strongest magic of all.

* * *

 **Sooooooooooooooo sorry for the spoilers. None next time!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No spoilers from now on! We're good!**


	8. How The Parents Find Out

**Exactly what the title says. Non Auradon AU for once, kinda after The One I Love.**

 **I wanted to say a quick thank you to two reviews: starflight34 and a guest Coco378. Speaking of which I'm trying to hurry up. Calm yourself. You two have been very enthusiastic on the reviews and helps keep me going.**

 **Now don't you worry, you all help a lot, so cookie for you. 🍪**

 **SHARE!**

* * *

 _ **~How The Parents Find Out~**_

Harry smiled as he tugged Uma closer to him, nuzzling her hair gently. "Hey, Uma?"

"Mmm?"

"What..." he frowned before rethinking his question. "I know most of the Isle knows about us but... our parents are still oblivious. What if they find out?"

Uma turned, her brown eyes sparkling. "They might try to separate us, but I'd never let that happen. Harry, don't worry about that. I'd go through Hades' Underworld and back for you." She kissed his lips softly, smiling. "Besides, Harriet and CJ will surely back us up. And Smee's way to kind to punish anyone."

"Yeah..."

"HARRISON!" Harry bolted out of bed as his father yelled for him. Fear clouded his face as he quickly dressed.

Captain James Hook suddenly flung open the door. Harry gulped.

"Yes... Dad?" He asked weakly, hiding his face as Hook made eye contact with the daughter of Ursula.

"What. Is. This?" Hook asked sternly. Harry bowed his head, fighting tears.

"Love."

Both Hooks turned their heads. Uma was standing, her eyes glaring daggers at the Captain.

"I know that some villains don't appreciate feelings, and that this isn't the best place to fall for someone, but I did. The Isle may not be a fairytale paradise, but some people can have their happily ever after a here. So what? I fell in love. I'd go through hell and back for Harry. He makes me happy, and helps me tolerate this place a little more. I know he feels the same way. So if you want to take that little spark of happiness from your _only_ son, prove that you're a cruel and cold villain with no heart for anyone, not even your own blood, then go ahead and separate us. Do it, and prove your worthy of calling yourself a **monster**."

Harry shook in fright, staring at his father who's eyes had gone from pitch-black to crimson red. He knew he would be punished, and he held himself tighter. He had to block off the feelings, become cold, or risk getting nearly killed.

Uma obliviously had no idea who she was talking to. Captain Hook was very cruel, very merciless. Harry rubbed his arm where a long white scar was etched in his arm. If fencing lessons could get him that, who knows what would happen to Uma.

Hook glanced at the two, seemingly calmed down. Harry was still tense.

"I... see," he stated very calmly and slowly, before turning out of the doorway.

Harry let out a breath, trying to calm himself.

One down, one to go.

* * *

Uma knew that her mom would _not_ approve of their relationship. But she didn't care.

If her mom couldn't see that it wasn't all world domination and ruling, then she's the true shrimp.

Uma settled down with her plate of fish sticks and french fries next to Harry, smiling. She smiled as he pouted, and it was just adorable. "If you were anyone else I'd punch you and run, but..." she sighed, and held out a fish stick.

The son of Captain Hook raised an eyebrow, before grinning and opening his mouth. Uma rolled her eyes but feed it to him, effectively placing a kiss on his nose right after.

Which is exactly when Ursula found them.

Her tentacle immediately grabbed the boy and ripped him away. "Get your filthy self _off_ my daughter, pirate! You are not going to touch her again or so help me I will cut off your hand and feed it to a croc just like your father!"

Harry winced as he hit the wooden wall. His father reacted much better.

"Mom... stop," Uma tried.

"Don't you 'Mom' me. I will not let my daughter show vulnerability to anyone, especially a filthy, ill-mannered pirate like him!"

"First of all, that's very offending." Harry got up, and brushed himself off. "It's only in those stupid cliché fairytales that pirates would even begin to act like that. Neverland pirates are know to have at least decent manner and do bath as much as you would. Plus, Uma is captain of a ship, so that technically classifies her as pirate, too. Which means you just called your daughter filthy and ill-mannered. So if that's your logic, sure. I'm totally following it."

Ursula stopped, looking at the two.

Harry stood next to Uma, and wrapped his hands around her waist. Ursula held back a growl, and waited for them to say something.

"Mom, I love Harry," Uma stated simply. "And I know you disapprove, but I don't care. You can throw me it if you want, but it wouldn't make any difference."

Ursula pursed her lips. "I, will be back."

* * *

Uma intertwined her hands with Harry, who was staring at her in worry.

Their parents had asked them to meet by the dock. They knew it wasn't good.

Soon, Captain Hook and Ursula appeared.

"Although we do not like the idea of you two being a couple," Captain Hook started.

"We will accept because no one can help who they fall in love with," Ursula finished.

Both of the younger generations' eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Yes," Captain Hook replied, looking at his son and nodded, a soft smile forming his way onto the supposedly cold and cruel man. If his son was happy, then he would learn to come around.

Ursula locked eye contact with her daughter, who's smile nearly popped off her face.

The second the two villains left, Harry lifted up his girlfriend and spun her around. Uma giggled.

"Hey! Put me down!" She yelped.

Harry slowly did, and pulled Uma to his chest. "They accepted. I can't believe it."

Uma pulled away, smirking. "Yes they did, Mr. Paranoid."

The Neverlandian groaned. "So-rry!" He smiled though and linked their arms.

"Time to stir up this island a bit, it's getting too quite."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Ahh! The fluff! It's slllllloooooowwwwwwlllllllllyyyyyyy killing me.**


	9. Goodbye, Uma (Flirting pt 2)

**So here's part 2 of Flirting! I'm sooooo sorry for the slow update, please forgive me! Some good old Gil & Harry bromance here, because my reimagined version of Gil is a perfect wingman.**

 _ **I'm so sorry! In Rise of the Isle, they have the ages of the three Hook siblings. It turns out Harriet is the oldest, than Harry, then CJ. I'll fix that from now on.**_

 **Coco378, you're just so freaking enthusiastic about these reviews... 🍪**

 **WARNING: This will not end happily. Sorry people, but I was originally very dark before this.**

* * *

 ** _~Goodbye, Uma~_**

At exactly five o'clock, both met up in the cafeteria courtyard.

"Hi," Uma stated nervously.

Chad smiled again. "So, about that homework?"

Uma noticed how the fish were swimming in her stomach and she blushed at Chad a lot. She also noticed how he was the same way.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked suddenly.

"Y-yeah," she stammered.

Chad suddenly held her hand gently, and she blushed. "I don't know you all to well, but that doesn't really seem fine to me."

She bowed her head, shyly looking Chad in the eyes.

"I think, I'm crushing on you," she whispered, barely audible. Chad heard, however, and smiled.

"I think... I've been feeling the same way."

Uma's head shot up and she blushed. Chad cupped her face. "I've never been in a relationship with a VK before, so, how do you exactly do it?"

"We don't really do a lot of romantic things, but it usually starts out with this," she mustered up all her courage and kissed those perfect lips.

* * *

Harry covered his mouth, heartbroken and tears spilling from his eyes. He'd seen the whole thing, suspicious of the prince.

He'd spent years trying to win Uma's affection, being flirty and calling her hot and praising her and basically worshipping her. But she found love in a day with a prince. Maybe the universe was telling him they didn't belong together.

The son of Captain Hook ran off silently, unable to control the water pouring from his face.

He ran to his dorm, sprawling on his bed pathetically, not caring that his mascara was going to stain the sheets. He loved that girl, and yet she was so oblivious to his flirts.

And then she goes and kisses another boy.

"Hey," Gil said, tapping his shoulder gently. "What happened?"

"Uma kissed Chad," Harry mumbled.

Gil's eyes widened as he slowly pried Harry from his death grip on the comforters. Harry cried into Gil's shoulder, while the latter rubbed his back.

"I've loved that girl since day one, and it hurts enough that she doesn't return my feelings," Harry confessed.

Gil nodded. "It's alright, bud. Just let it out."

And perfect-timing, a love-sick Uma pranced in on the boys. She stopped and stared at Harry, who looked at her with pain.

"Out," Gil said sternly. "Now."

"Wha...?" Uma tried.

"Are you going to ask what you did? Hmm? Well, maybe breaking Harry's heart? He's been pining after you for years, Uma! He could barely deal with you completely ignoring it, but then just going and kissing some guy you just met? Anna much?"

Uma scoffed, tossing her braids back. "Chad is no Prince Hans. And I'm sorry, Harry, but I don't think of you that way. And it's sad that you would interrupt something private that you shouldn't have seen. I have my love interest, and if that's how you'll act maybe we should stop being, whatever this is." She turned on her heels and stormed out the door.

Harry's fists clenched. "Charming is so dead."

* * *

Chad had just finished up Chemistry when Harry marched up to him.

"How. Could. You?!" He nearly yelled in the prince's face. "Don't you know how long I've been after Uma?!"

"I'm sorry if she doesn't like you back," he replied, feeling a pang of guilt.

"Doesn't like me back? She scoffed at me and cut our friendship off right then and there. She basically hates me now!"

Chad blinked. He had at first seen Harry as no-good, but really he was just a heartbroken teenager. "I'm... sorry." He clenched his fists. One good thing about being good is that you respect others. "I shouldn't have done that."

Harry stared at him, trying to blink back tears. "It's alright. I guess I was just blind. I hope you two... are happy."

* * *

"Harry, wait!" Gil called.

A hand was holding something. A remote. The tool used to go to the Isle and back.

"I'm sorry, Gil," Harry said. "But I really don't fit here. Believe me, I've tried."

He pressed the button, and a small bridge appeared. "Please, don't come after me. Uma's happy. My sisters are happy. You like it here. I'm heartbroken, I'm upset. I don't fit. I don't want to drag anyone down."

He walked away, soon disappearing to the Isle.

Harry immediately smashed the remote the second the bridge disappeared. He had to live here again, where he belonged.

The pirate walked around the beaten path, and passed Ursula's Fish and Chips. He smiled tearfully, remembering the days they were there, causing mischief out on the streets afterward.

He looked back to Auradon, giving another sad smile. There was something he had to say.

Two simple words.

"Goodbye, Uma."

* * *

 **I'm sorry! Usually light and fluffy stuff doesn't catch my attention so I had to write this! Don't worry, next chapter won't be dark.**


	10. Taking Flight

**So hey, just to notify, I'm going to camp for a week, coming home on the weekend, then going back for another week so I'm probably not going to write for a bit. Hopefully I can at least get a drabble in for the weekend.**

 **Please send in prompts/ideas. I have some more, but ones from you guys will really help. Just remember, nothing explicit. I'm fine with making out, but nothing more.**

 **So Another Auradon AU... This is just an intro of what I'm probably going to do for Auradon AUs in the future. A little more Harry-centric and a little less romance, sorry.**

 **Warning: interrupted language, if you haven't read and seen Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children, don't read.**

* * *

 ** _~Taking Flight~_**

Neverland. He was finally able to go. The place he always wanted since he was just a little swashbuckler.

Harry pulled from his thoughts as Uma intertwined their fingers. Right, he had a place here, in Auradon. He could be happy. He had his sisters, his best friend, and his girlfriend.

But he looked longingly at the sky, where the special star was hidden from the sun.

"Harry..." The pirate looked at the sea witch with confusion. Her tone was that of confused and slightly scared. He _never_ heard her use that voice.

"Harry... you're floating."

He looked down in alarm to see that yes, his feet were five inches off the ground.

"What the fu... whoa!" He suddenly shot up further. "Okay, guess my powers don't like cursing. What the heck?! How am I suddenly flying? Since when were fairies around?"

Uma grabbed his leg and yanked him down. "Alright, Emma, just sit tight."

The son of Captain Hook rolled his eyes. "It's Olive. The two switched peculiarities in the movie, so annoying."

"Like I care," the blue-haired teen huffed. "Let's get you to the Fairy Godmother or someone."

* * *

It turned out that children born with Neverland blood through them (which was a lot more uncommon than most would think) were given the abilities to defy gravity.

"Makes sense, Pan kid's dad was Mr. Fairy Prince," Harry said, sighing. "Only figures I'm like that."

"But... then how come your dad never flew?" Gil asked.

Harry shrugged. "Didn't think happy thoughts?" He looked at his feet, where lead shoes were attached to keep him down. "And I'm Olive now, at least they aren't high-heels."

"I'm still jealous you can fly," Harriet stated, waving her arms around. "Is it just boys? CJ and I haven't been able to be two inches off the ground without clinging on a rope! This is just stereotypical."

Harry sighed at his older sister. "It's not great if you can't control it, Ettie. If just one shoe falters, I'm in outer space."

"Or you could be in Neverland," CJ groaned. "Jealous."

The green-eyed teen glared, unbuckling his shoes. Immediately he shot up and hit his head on the ceiling. "See? Absolutely no control. I'd probably hit the moon before able to go there."

Harriet huffed. "Oh well, I guess ropes are more fun."

"If you guys want to go to Neverland that badly..." the pirate inched along the ceiling before grabbing the bedpost. He pulled himself down and grabbed his shoes, flipping to buckle them before taking a small box out from underneath. "It doesn't work on the Isle, but I guess it does here." He opened to show a bit of the glittery gold dust.

They all gaped, and he smirked. "Although I'm not sure we're allowed there quite yet."

The bell sounded, and Harry walked a bit awkwardly out the door.

It was Magical History, and Harry groaned. Uma smiled. "Just think, you can't play tourney or R.O.A.R unless we find a way to control your powers."

Harry turned. "Are you my girlfriend or tormenter?" He mumbled. She laughed lightly, swooping to place a kiss on his cheek as the two walked in.

After hours of boring classes that nearly made the VKs fall asleep, they met up outside for lunch.

"Isn't that the pirate's boy?"

"Yeah, I heard he can fly."

"Probably doesn't, causing trouble isn't exactly a happy thought."

"Can't control it, see those shoes?"

"Sad, can't play tourney or R.O.A.R."

Harry gulped, squeezing Uma's hand. He knew gossip would spread like wildfire. He liked attention and the gossip that said 'don't mess with him' but exposing his weaknesses? It made him feel small and pathetic, nothing like the tough guy from the Isle.

Uma noticed this, and growled at the gossipers. They immediately shut up.

Harry smiled, thankful.

* * *

When Uma was near, everyone shook and immediately apologized to Harry. He started to get his own reputation back.

"Thanks," he said to her one day.

She looked at him in surprise. "For what?"

"For just being the best girlfriend I could ask for."

"No problem."

* * *

 **I finished this (and am writing this AN) on my way to camp. Sorry to cut it short, but no phones at camp.**

 **I will be back!** **You are all loved, hope to see you later!**

 **~Evil**


	11. The Thing About Neverland

**So... I know, I hate Uma for choosing Chad over Harry in my twoshot, but here's some more tragic fluff. Yep, I'm calling it that now. And Harma (in my opinion) rules Umarry. It just rolls off the tongue better.**

 **To the Guest who constantly requests this: HERE YA GO! This takes off Pan and the live action version of Peter Pan. So yep, no elf-ears.**

 **Warning: Slightly depressive, take caution.**

* * *

 ** _~The Thing About Neverland~_**

Harry cried further in his little pathetic ball in the bathroom. He hated being so weak here, so just weak and pathetic and wimpy. He wanted to use more... colorful words but in Auradon he could not. No potty mouths, Uma had teased.

Uma, being the center of the problem.

Auradon was too much, he couldn't take it. They say it was a place of happiness, well, he was constantly teased and physically bullied. Take that for happy. He was abused, it was no different from the Isle.

Uma, she nearly forgot about him. Everyone was oh so polite to the daughter of Ursula, but to him they couldn't care less. Uma was so caught up in popularity that she forgot about her first mate.

His sisters didn't care. Sure, they'd stick up for him sometimes, but they generally ignored him.

He was alone.

Just alone.

"You know, there's no problems where I'm from."

Harry looked up in surprise.

A boy, a mere child of seemingly ten or eleven with golden locks and blue eyes stared back at him. His voice was so light and gentle.

"Who... who are you?" Harry mentally thought of all the boys this child could be.

He laughed lightly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You're Hook's son, right?"

Harry nodded, staring at the ground. "Y-yeah. But I don't wanna be called that. I'm not like him."

More giggles. "Right."

Harry stared for a minute, then backed up. "You're... you're..."

The boy stood up and bowed, eyes sparkling. "Peter Pan, don't wear it out."

"I can't- but you... my dad, why are you here?"

Peter smiled. "Because I believe as well that the children of villains should live with us." He leaned closer. "Your father may be my enemy, but we were once great friends. I do not want to make enemies with you as well."

Harry's fists tighten. "How can I trust you?"

Peter tilted his head. "Now matter how innocent I look, I have seen much, enough to make even the strongest of villains go running to their mommies. I did not lie when I said James and I were friends. We were both captured by Blackbeard and forced to work as his slave." Harry winced at the mention of the infamous pirate. The only one that stood up his father. "We became close companions. Later on, he was more of a father to me." Peter rocked on his heels, biting his lip.

Harry averted his gaze. "So that's what you've been after. Wendy, my father, the Lost Boys. You just want a family. Because you can't age and have seen so much, you want someone to share your hurt. So you make Neverland a happy place, and lock away your feelings for the sake of it."

The blonde boy looked down. "My Lost Boys look up to me like a father. They've put so much pressure on me. And you know I take children who have died part of the way. Just knowing that they died at such a young age makes it hurt so much more." Harry reached out and grasped his hand.

Peter looked at him with pained eyes. "You're the first person I can talk to like this since Hook left. That was the thing. He wanted to leave Neverland. Grow old, and have a family. I begged and pleaded for him to stay. I eventually got so angry and cut off his hand, ensuring that Neverland was the only place he could be to stay away from the Tic-Tock Croc. He became started hating me, and well, you know the rest."

"I'll come."

Peter's head shot up. Harry gave a tight grin.

"You've tried to hide so much hurt and pain. I've done the same, for so many years on the Isle. I can see you need someone to help. Peter, I'll help."

The boy who never grows up suddenly rocketed onto Harry, embracing him in a tight hug. "Thank you, so much."

Harry ran his fingers through the child's hair. This boy, now that he had learned the truth, was like a brother to him. Nothing like his sisters, he would take care of the boy as long as he needed.

"I don't have anyone that loves me here anyway," he murmured.

* * *

Uma stormed around Auradon madly. Why did Harry have to disappear?

Today was a special day. Uma wanted to confess her feelings toward Harry. On the Isle, they were partners in crime. Nothing more, nothing less. But they both new secretly that love was hidden in their glares and wrestling.

Now they were in Auradon. She wanted to start dating like normal human beings. But of course, Harry had to just disappear!

She walked into his dorm, where Gil leaped up. "Have you seen him at all?" She asked.

Gil shrugged. "He's been pretty upset today. I didn't want to disturb but..." he gestured to the bathroom. "Been crying and then going a loony bin. Talking to someone that isn't there."

Uma immediately threw open the bathroom door, mentally preparing a rant.

What she was not mentally prepared for was a teenage boy with red hair _with him._ The boy was in Harry's arms and the pirate had his freaking hands in the boy's hair, whispering words in his ear.

"HARRY!" Uma screeched. The two bolted away from each other. "What the heck are you doing?!"

The other covered his ears. "Uma, this isn't at all what it looks like!"

"What it looks like?! What it looks like is you were gonna make out with some redhead son of Merida and not tell anyone about it?!"

Harry glanced over at Peter, confused. He wasn't even his age! And redhead? The kid was blonde! Peter bit his lip in laughter. He stood up to face Uma.

"Miss, I believe my magic is affecting you. I'm no redhead, names Peter Pan." Uma blinked for a second.

"What the...?" The boy in front of her suddenly morphed into a smaller looking child with blonde hair.

But the second it did, both flashed out of the bathroom.

* * *

Harry looked around in wonder. Neverland. He breathed in the sweet air. Peter smiled at him. He hugged the boy tightly.

Peter looked at Harry's feet, where the lead shoes were attached. The son of Captain Hook grinned, unbuckling them. He shot up in the air, and Peter giggled as he followed, grabbing Harry's wrist to steady the teen.

"We're home," he whispered.

* * *

 **Oh my poor baby Peter! Now I don't want Uma to rescue Harry... but this is romance... why?!**

 **I will be back, and there will be part 2.**


	12. Just Stay With Me

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS! I DIED!**

 **I saw DD 2! Squeeeeee! The Harma is irresistible! Must. Write. Now.**

 **Harry and Uma sing in the new version of _Kiss the Girl._ Now that's suspicious... isn't it? But I bought the whole album and... the music is (in my opinion, but nothing beats Rotten to the Core) better than the first. It's so much more heartfelt, especially _Space Between._**

 **So anyone that isn't crazy obsessed and stayed up till 8 pm to see it, don't read.**

* * *

 ** _~Just Stay With Me~_**

Harry held back a noise that threatened in the back of his throat as Uma gave a teasing smirk, grinning mischievously.

She didn't know how much it tore him when she teased him, or just didn't care. That question-and-rejection game had a twist. Uma would use his crush against him, and though it couldn't dampen his feelings, it shredded his heart then superglued it back together.

"We're going to have Auradon," she whispered, a tentacle moving to mimic brushing his hair if the barrier was not there.

"And you look beautiful, Captain," he replied, bowing. He placed his hand on the barrier, smiling. "As always."

"Don't flatter me," she warned, before her necklace glowed and a small hole appeared. "Gather the crew."

Harry nodded and scurried to put together everyone. He even got Harriet's crew to join in, and soon _The Lost Revenge_ was sailing. Harry had made sure to put extra time into fixing it after the trident incident, and it was ready to go.

Uma suddenly swirled in a mix of aquamarine and gold before shrinking and growing legs instead of tentacles. She was dressed back in her pirate outfit, perfect for taking over Auradon. She stood at the front of the ship, watching as the bobbed closer to the wretched land of goodness.

"Why did you seem so hesitant when Ben offered to invite you to Auradon?" Harry asked, striding up next to her.

The young sea with refused to meet his gaze. "Ben offered me to come, it threw me off guard that the boyfriend of that little purple pixie would ask me."

Harry laughed. "Are you calling Mal a pixie? Darling, she's weaker than that. Neverland pixies are completely able to tear you to shreds if you so much as sneer at them. Little princess couldn't if she tried."

"Hey," the captain turned, placing a finger to his lips. "Don't you dare forget I'm a princess. Be careful with what you say before you become Gil." Harry nodded, remembering how Ursula was Triton's older sister, and in line for Poseidon's throne, before her witchcraft was declared 'bad' and exiled, then exiled again.

"But your much more than a princess," Harry pointed out. Uma sighed, fixing her gaze onto the Auradon shore. She smiled.

"Harry..."

"Hmm?" He looked at her. That teasing face again. He tried to hold back everything that wanted to burst.

She held his chin. "I think that some of these pirates will need a little, upgrade to defeat the goody-goodies." Her necklace glowed. "How evil can creatures from Neverland be?"

Harry smirked. "Mermaids will drown you if you get to close. Pixies with curse you and rip you apart. And let's not forget the wild creatures that are more than willing to take a bite out of you."

She grinned. "Perfect." The shell glowed brightly, magic swirling around the pirates.

The crew had turned into raging Neverland creatures. Some immediately jumped into the water to grow a tail, black eyes, and webbed fingers. Others grew wings and sharp teeth. Some morphed into dangerous beasts.

Uma still had plans for her first mate, though.

Suddenly, Harry felt light as air. He twisted to see if he too had wings, but none appeared. A small smirk found it's way upon his lips.

"In the words of Mal; Let's blow this popsicle stand."

* * *

Ben immediately saw Uma's ship from the large cruise ship the Cotillion was held on. The second Uma came into view he shouted.

"Uma! Don't do this! We both know you want what's best for the Isle! I promised I'd help you, and I will! Please, Uma!"

Harry suddenly appeared beside him. His sword grazed the king's neck. "I would watch my mouth if I were you," he said, throwing the king overboard.

"No!" Jay screeched, ramming into Harry and knocking him down. "You will never do that again!" Harry just cackled and threw him off.

Mal, meanwhile, was in full dragon mode. She blew flames at the sea witch, and dive bombed her. The necklace. She had to get the necklace.

So she reached out a claw...

And snatched it off Uma's neck.

Suddenly, the pirates were pirates again, quickly grabbing their swords to fight. Harry, however, was still able to fly.

He was up high enough to see the worst thing happen.

Mal had gotten a sword from Lonnie, and not paying attention she hit Uma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And sliced right into her stomach.

"UMA!" Harry screamed, immediately landing in between the two and tossing Mal aside. He picked up his Captain. "Nonononono."

She coughed blood, and the world seemed to freeze.

Every pirate and royal stopped, staring.

"Please don't die, please don't die," Harry begged, tears streaming down his face.

"Harry..." she weakly cupped his face. He gritted his teeth. These Auradonians just wanted her to die?! Some heroes!

He took off his coat and applied pressure to her stomach. "Just stay with me, alright? Please, Uma. Stay with me."

Her eyes fluttered, and he cried out. "Please! Don't just stand there! You call yourself a hero when you just stand there and let someone die?! What is wrong with you?!" Of course, he cried to no one specifically, cradling his darling Uma in his arms, who was passed out and probably dying by the second.

Ben, soaked but okay, crouched next to him. "There's a medical bay on the ship." The second he told the pirate the directions, Harry sped off with Uma in his arms bridal-style.

 _Please be okay, just stay with me._

 _Just stay with me._

* * *

 **Ohhhh. Cliffhanger! I'll do part 2 to The Thing About Neverland then part 2 to this. Sorry for all the cliffies, but alas, I'm evil...**


	13. Hooks And Watches (Stay With Me 2)

**I just got this idea. Came faster than the plot for The Thing About Neverland, sowwy. So part 2 of Just Stay With Me!**

* * *

 _ **~Hooks and Watches~**_

Harry was not a patient person. But he had to wait for Uma. He would wait for Uma.

Soon, Gil and the core four had shown up, along with the Fairy Godmother and Ben. He looked at the ground, hiding his expression as he twiddled his thumbs and gazed at the hook sitting in his lap.

"We're going to need magic for the state she's in. After transforming like that, it got her magically exhausted and put her in a state that if she got hurt, she'd need magic to get out," FG explained. "We'll need her necklace of course, but, we need an item of someone close to her."

Harry stared at the glistening silver. "Is... is it going to be destroyed?" He asked quietly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He reached in his pocket for his silver pocket watch. Would it be that?

"Harry, it's just a hook. We could buy you a new one," Ben said impatiently. Harry bit his lip, a stray tear fall out of his eyes.

Save Uma. He had too. But that meant...

 _"Son, come here," Captain Hook called._

 _Harriet giggled. "Ohhh! You'we in twouble!" Her seven year old lisp made her seem innocent, but yet she was nowhere near that._

 _The six year old growled back. "Am not!" CJ, being only four, looked at the two, giggling._

 _"Harrison..." Harry huffed and stormed into his father's cabin._

 _"Yes, Daddy?"_

 _Captain Hook forced back a smile at the name. "Come here." He pulled the boy into his lap. "I want to give you something." He took a small box wrapped in old newspaper and gave it to his son._

 _Harry's eyes widened. "Mine?" Captain Hook nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips as the boy ripped it open. He carefully took out the object. "Y-your watch!" He squeaked._

 _"Harry, I want you to know something from this. No matter how cruel the villains on this Isle seem, all of them secretly love their children. And they all have different ways of expressing it. I do love you Harry, and since I cannot say it again, let this be a reminder."_

 _He peered closer, and saw something inscribed. It was in the old-speak of Neverland, in runes any person without Neverlandian blood could never understand._

A father's love means forever.

 _"Happy Super-Sinister Thirteenth Birthday!" CJ squealed, walking up and hugging Harry. "We got a surprise for you!"_

 _Harry looked at his older sister in confusion. The fourteen year old sighed. "CJ, the reason it's a surprise is so the person doesn't know."_

 _She frowned. "But he doesn't know."_

 _"Calista Jane, don't say stuff like that next time, but here." Harriet handed her younger brother a package. He opened it slowly._

 _"A-A hook?" He stuttered. Harriet nodded, smiling._

 _"We made it at a shop nearby. Almost got stolen twice. Look at the handle." He did, and was surprised again._

A boy can like a girl, but only a sister can he love.

Harry dragged his fingers along the markings around the base. He had to give it up, for Uma.

The hook or the watch?

"It's just a hook," Ben repeated. "And plenty of silversmiths could make you a better wrist watch."

Harry shook his head. "It's the only thing I ever got from them."

"What?" Ben asked, confused.

Mal was about to say something, but surprisingly, Gil spoke up.

"On the Isle, villains were never allowed to show love, they couldn't, so they made a ritual that on the child's sixth birthday they gave them an object to cherish forever in reminder of their love. And since Harry has siblings, usually on their thirteenth birthday he or she would give their sibling a gift. Harry's dad gave him the watch, and Harriet and CJ gave him the hook." Everyone stared, but Gil shrugged his shoulders and rubbed Harry's back.

The pirate slowly, slowly got up and held each out to the Fairy Godmother. "Which one would work best?" he choked out.

Fairy Godmother pursed her lips, slowly picking up the hook. Harry's breath hitched. "I am sorry about this, Harry. I did not realize how important it was to you."

Harry gave a glare to Jay. "Why else would I dive into the water to retrieve it? Just because of who I am?"

Jay averted his gaze, and FG coughed and walked into Uma's room.

Harry let his tears fall. Not only will he lose Uma if this doesn't work, but he lost the only thing his sisters gave to him. He clutched the watch tightly. Gil let him lean into his shoulder. "I just hope it saves Uma."

* * *

Uma's eyes fluttered open. Where was she? The ship? No. It was to fancy. Must be Auradon.

Oh. The fight. It all came back to her.

"Uma?" That familiar voice. A rough accent, but sweet and caring. Her mind whirled as she tried to identify it.

Harry Hook.

"Harry? Is that you?" She drew out slowly. She turned her head to see him, tear-stained but smiling. "Wha- I feel good as new. Did you guys use magic?"

The boy nodded, grasping Uma's hand as tears ran down his face. "Yeah, and you're okay."

Her eyes widened as she looked at his hands. Both hands. "Where's your hook?"

"They... they had to use it to save you," he replied bitterly. Uma saw him clenching his watch, making his knuckles white. "It's alright, I'll just, get a new one." His breath was shaky, from Uma and his hook. "I still have my watch."

Fairy Godmother came in. "Now that you're better I'm afraid I need to send you three back to the Isle."

Harry bowed his head, staring at his feet. This would be the last time he could walk on air.

"Wait," Ben said, walking up. "The only reason Uma is here is because she wants people on the Isle to live in Auradon. She wants the same thing as me. I think we need to give her some chance."

"Yeah, I mean, CJ's already here. We could get Harriet over and fire back up the program," Mal added.

Harry visibly brightened. "Calista's here?" Mal nodded.

Ben smiled. "Gil, would you like me to bring over your brothers as well?"

Both Gil and Jay jumped. "No!" They cried.

Gil cleared his throat. "My father and brothers basically are male Evil Queens. All they care about it looks and strength. I don't want that here. They're terribly pig-headed and force me to act like it as well."

"They're just idiots," Jay finished with gritted teeth.

The king held up his hands. "Alright. It's official. Gil, Uma, and Harry will stay in Auradon, and we will send word for Harriet to come as well."

Uma smiled, slinging an arm around Harry. "Well, we made it to Auradon."

Evie stopped her. "Uh-uh, looking like that you're not. Dizzy!" The little girl bounced up. She was wearing a tye-dye dress and gold-rimed glasses, her hair down and the tips dyed different colors.

"Gil, run," Harry said through closed teeth. The two boys made a break for it, leaving their captain cracking up.

* * *

 **Happy ending to all, sorta... (See the wrath of the fashionistas, pirates.) Harry lost his hook, oh no ;( fingers crossed Harriet and CJ will make a new one.**

 **Hope to see ya'll soon!**

 **~Evil**


	14. A Little Insecure

**I will get back to The Thing About Neverland. I will. Just give me some time. I wanted to write this one to show that even the VKs are human.** **And I kinda like torturing people.**

* * *

 ** _~A Little Insecure~_**

Uma felt terrible. All she wanted to do was help the people on the Isle. She did need Ben, but she was too prideful. Why didn't she listen to him?

She wasn't like Mal, following her mother's orders.

She was _good._ Really. She wanted the people of the Isle to get a chance in Auradon, but it didn't work out that way.

Uma walked onto the _Lost Revenge,_ staring at the ground. "Harry," she beckoned quietly, knowing the only person she could trust with her emotions was her first mate.

The pirate swung off the ropes and grabbed Uma's shoulder. "Get your nose out of our business or you'll be walking the plank!" He barked. The others scurried off, and Harry took Uma to her cabin. "It's alright," he promised.

Tears fell down her face, fast and salty. "I let my pride get in the way. I let everyone down. I'm such a mess. Mal is better than me, she's not weak like I am."

Harry quickly pressed a finger to her lips, silencing his Captain. "Now, now, none of those words should ever come out of your pretty little mouth. Uma, none of us are perfect. We're far from it. Everyone here is broken and imperfect and lost, but that's okay. We can make mistakes. Everyone does."

"But I didn't only fail myself, I failed the Isle. Hundreds of innocent children, just because of my pride and need of revenge. Harry, now we'll never leave. We'll never get off. I promised you we would, that we'd live in Auradon so... this could happen." Their fingers intertwined. She stared at Harry, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "I wanted to live in Auradon with you, but because of me it can't happen.

"Uma, it's alright." Harry pulled the girl closer to his chest. "Uma, you know how I once dated Mal?"

"Yeah." He smiled lightly at the growl in her voice.

"Do you know why I broke up with her?"

Uma shook her head.

The son of Captain Hook smiled. "Mal was too, how do I put this, selfish. And I know on the Isle it is a priority, but not a main one. She always put herself first before everyone else. I hated that. You, Uma, you care about other people. You took Gil and me in, two nobodies outshined by their siblings, and turned us into a solid crew. You took time to recognizing my feelings and created this..." he kissed her forehead. "You are so much better than Mal, in my eyes. You care so much more, and I see that as a wonderful trait. Uma, I don't care if we're in Auradon or the Isle, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy. Mal could never give me that. Happiness. You can."

Uma sniffed. "B-but I still failed everyone. They're going to look down on me."

"You tried, Uma. But the problem was you played as the bad guy. Bad guys never win. You have to show that you're only looking out for the Isle, that their is good in your heart. They'll see."

She looked up at Harry smiling. "Thank you, for always being there," she whispered, kicking their forehead together, staring at the eyes that reminded her of the beautiful sea.

"Well, I love you," he whispered back, kissing her.

Everyone can be a little insecure sometimes. All it takes is a little love, whether romantic or not, to help feel safe.

* * *

 **Drabble-ish, but oh well. It's fluffy and cute. Need fluffy. Need Harma.**

 **Life goal:**

 **Descendants 3: Uma and Harry kiss.**

 ***listens to Kiss the Girl* it better happen.**

 **~Evil**


	15. Amnesia of Evil

**Hmm... I feel... like taking requests today! But guys, just a little future reference, could I have a** ** _little_** **more than one sentence to go off of? I can be creative, but when I do a request my only criteria is that the requester likes it. So add a little more detail so I can make something you like, alright? :)**

 **This one is for 23StellaOrgana. 🍪**

 **Warnings: small mention of abuse. Sorry Stella if you wanted it light and fluffy. Again, I'm not mad but would like some more detail.**

* * *

 ** _~Amnesia of Evil~_**

"Don't let your pride get in the way of something you really want!" Mal cried to me. She held her hand out to me, pleading Why is she so oblivious? "Don't be a villain, you're better than this." Doesn't she see I can't?

"Mal... I can't. My loyalty belongs to the Isle." Tears stained my face, who cares?I reached out to Mal's hand, dropping the beast ring in it. It wasn't mine anyway.

"Then I don't have a choice. I lost you as my friend once, but I won't do it again." Mal's eyes flashed dark green.

WHAT?!

 _"Though let her good memories stay within_

 _Take away her ones of evil and sin."_

My heart suddenly pounded faster. My head felt like it was being torn apart and placed back together. "STOP!" I screamed, crumbling and blacking out.

* * *

I woke up slowly. Where was I? I looked around.

Auradon, definitely.

"You're awake."

I knew that voice. So sweet. The voice of my best friend. I smiled, remembering the day we tricked each other. She slipped on the dock, and I frantically searched for her, and she dumped baby shrimp on my head. I screamed and then we both cracked up.

"Mal!" I greeted, throwing back the covers and searching for her. I enveloped her in a huge hug. What? We're in Auradon. It's allowed.

"Well that was unexpected," she replied, but hugged me back.

I smiled again. "What happened? All I remember is Ben sending me to Auradon. I was so happy to finally see you again! Did I fall asleep in the limo? I must have!"

Mal raised an eyebrow. "You're, happy."

Um... okay. We were best friends, I was always happy around her! We were inseparable.

A girl dressed in blue walked up to Mal. I recognized her as Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen. "Was this what you expected?"

Mal cleared her throat. "So, Uma, do you, remember anything?"

Was she crazy? Duh. "Yeah, Mal are you alright? Is Auradon getting in your head. We've been besties since forever and now you think I just suddenly got amnesia from passing out in a limo."

She nodded. "Sorry, it's just... um... the doctor wanted to ask since you're related to magic. She doesn't know what it would do. She wants me to name some people and see if you remember them correctly. Sorry, doctor's orders."

Oh, for a second I thought I had amnesia! "Alright, shoot," I replied.

She thought for a second. "Gil, Son of Gaston."

"That stupid pig-head boy? We make his father slip once, that was about it."

She nodded, naming a some pirates I was familiar with.

"You remember Jay, Evie, and Carlos, right?"

I brightened. "Who doesn't? When you were at Dragon Hall you made friends with them, and invited me. We all became like a team."

Mal's smile twitched, as she drew a breath.

"Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook."

Something flashed in my brain, but I pushed it aside. "Yeah, you used to date him until you decided he was a jerk. We used to be close, but I left him. Only have one partner in crime."

"That's it?" Mal frowned.

"Yeah..." I trailed off. "What? Was he like, my boyfriend or something?"

They all cracked up. "No... way... just making sure," Jay breathed.

I smiled. Evie strode up to me, Dizzy at her heels. "Let's see, we should get you an Auradon makeover. Hmm..." she looked at me, grinning. "I'm going to make it a surprise. M, come with me. I'll need some help. Dizzy, be prepared for your first Auradon makeover." Dizzy squealed.

They both quickly took my measurements, before (mostly Dizzy) skipping away.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Mal's POV

Well this was... interesting. The new Uma thought we were besties. Okay.

Evie was already planning out a outfit for Uma, while multitasking and talking to me. "That was weird. Really weird. She barely remembered Harry. Did you mean for that."

"Yes? No? I don't know!" I cried. Dizzy smiled lightly at me. She was making a starfish barrette.

"Hey, what about, this?" Evie asked, showing me her sketchbook. It consisted of a whit tee-shirt with Uma's starfish symbol and two gold-studded belts crossing at the waist. A mermaid scale mini skirt accompanied it, teal. Fishnet leggings were finished off with black combat boots. And of course, gold fingerless gloves. Because fingerless gloves are wicked. "I wasn't sure what she liked so I didn't go all out, but this looks great."

"Rocked it," I replied.

Dizzy smiled. "And we put her hair in one long braid with this and matching earrings!" The two giggled.

"Well, chop chop. I'll go check on Uma."

I walked quickly out the door and found Uma. In the hallway. She smiled again. "Hey, Carlos and Jay just showed me the cafeteria for breakfast. Are all the foods that fresh? It's so cool!"

"Yeah..." I nodded. Something inside me clenched. If she wouldn't return to the Isle, Harry would get upset and... no, don't think about that. But they were in an almost-relationship, and that was ruined because of me. "Your classes will start tomorrow. In case you haven't know it's like seven in the morning. You don't have to be up this early."

"It's that early? Whoa!" Uma exclaimed.

"You should probably head to the office. FG has your books."

"Do I have to take that... Goodness class? I've never really done anything bad except those childish pranks so long ago."

"I don't think so. Uma, are you comfortable walking around on your own? I'm a little busy with being Lady of The Court but I could ask Jay or Carlos or Evie to walk with you to some classes."

Uma smiled again. "Yeah, thanks," she hugged me tightly, before 'walking with a purpose' to Fairy Godmother's office to grab her books.

* * *

Uma's POV

I walked among the halls a little nervously, I admit. Something small in me was begging for some person to be at my side, but it must be Mal.

Some person rammed into me, and I whimpered, clutching my arm. I rolled up the sleeves to my jacket, seeing long marks run along them. Little circles bruised in straight lines. What were those?

I shook my head, and continued walking. I opened my dorm room, grinning at the sea-blue color. I looked at the queen-sized bed with a blue canopy like a waterfall. There was a note on the bed.

 _Uma,_

 _I hope you like your room. Ben and I set it up._

 _It was requested you take a bath (probably want to get the shrimp smell out, huh?) The water is actually warm and there's something called shampoo, which cleans you hair, and conditioner, which softens it._

 _There's a towel best to it and some new clothes. You can come to Evie and my dorm so she can do your hair._

 _~Mal_

I smiled, shaking my head. Leave it to Mal to tell me I stink. I went into the bathroom. White with blue, it was calming. I found myself under the water in no time. I guess my mermaid blood is getting to me, because it just felt good.

Scary enough, the bruise patterns lined my body. What in Hades' Underworld are they? I growled lightly, snapping out of my thoughts.

I pulled my hair out of it's braids and scrubbed with shampoo, getting the shrimp smell out.

Conditioner works wonders. My hair has never been this soft. I grabbed the towel (how soft can stuff get in Auradon?) drying myself off. The outfit was simple, teal t-shirt and black shorts. I slipped on some of my bracelets and my mom's seashell necklace.

Evie smiled at me. "Sit down here." I obeyed, and she immediately brushed my hair. She did what I call a princess braid. She took the hair that would get in my eyes and braided it back, tying the two together and leaving the rest loose. She brushed the loose part one more time. "Something simple. We don't need all out at the moment."

"Yeah," I replied. I winced as her eyes flickered to my arms, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Would you like me to get you some pants? I also cleaned your jacket." I nodded a thanks as she grabbed the two, letting me change fast.

I sighed. "I don't know what they are. I don't have a memory of it."

Mal and Evie shared a look. "It's alright."

The second they said that, my mind suddenly whirled.

 _"Get back here you worthless brat!" A voice yelled at me. I was running in the Fish and Chips Shop, aiming for the gates to get out. Something slipped around my waist. I screamed as something that felt like a whip hit me. It pulled away from me, but there were like, suction cups on it that nearly tore my skin._

 _I twisted out of the grip and ran._

"Uma? Uma are you alright?" Mal asked.

"Something... had me. It was like... a whip with suction cups attached." I stared at my arms. That was what those bruises were. Wait... "My mom... her tentacles." I found myself crying. How could I not remember that?! Do I really have amnesia?!

Mal gripped my shoulder. "Uma, just calm down, it's alright. She can't hurt you here."

But she physically abused me? I rubbed my arms. What if they had gotten off the Isle when they sent for me? Zevon did it, CJ did it. Why can't my mom? She could be here right now, wanting to get to me. I cried further.

Mal took something out of her pocket. It was a friendship bracelet. "I know it won't help much but, Uma, I'm your best friend. I'm here for you." I took the bracelet, smiling slightly.

"I'll never take it off," I promised. Mal smiled. I slipped it on, trying to forget the bad memories. I felt instant relief when the bracelet was on. "Thank you," I said.

* * *

Harry's POV

I growled at the T.V. Uma was spelled. It was that purple-haired princess.

"Harry Hook, Son of Captain Hook," Mal said, not taking her eyes off Uma as the camera zoomed in on her face.

"Yeah, you used to date him until you decided he was a jerk." I spat out my (slightly salty) water. What?! "We used to be close, but I left him. Only have one partner in crime."

"Shrimpy called you a jerk," a pirate drew out. I whirled on him, my hook inches away from his neck.

"Get. Out." I hissed. He scurried away quickly as I walked away from the television. The pirates probably saw the steam coming off me, so they backed off. Harriet laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Harry..." she muttered.

The camera changed to show CJ, smiling. I threw a clam at the fuzzy screen. "Why do I always lose the girls closest to me?" I mumbled. I stared at my older sister, my heart shredded for the final time.

At that moment, Auradon guards burst in. Mal followed. I grabbed her shoulder. "What did you do to Uma?!" I practically yelled. Harriet squeezed my shoulder, pulling me back slowly.

"I spelled her so she doesn't remember anything evil," Mal replied. I growled, never wanting to kill someone this bad before.

"I already lost CJ. Now I lost Uma?! Can't you jerks think for a second what others would think? What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Letting Harriet and Gil come to Auradon," she lowered her voice. "And no, I won't invite you _Harry._ We both know what would happen. You'll jolt Uma's memory, and you and I don't exactly have the best past." Her eyes were green.

I crossed my arms. "Oh, so you want to take everyone that I know away from me? Good revenge plan. Go steal some more candy from babies."

She gave a threatening growl, then looked at Harriet and Gil. "You should pack your bags, the limo is coming tomorrow."

Harriet's grip tightened. "How would your little good people like to know that I'm going to refuse your offer? I don't want to live with you snobs, and I'm not going anywhere without my brother." Gil stood his place, eyes hardened.

"You call yourself a good guy, yet you take a girl away from her love. What is wrong with you?" Mal looked surprised. "Oh, you didn't know? Uma and Harry were the only public couple on the Isle. They were proud of it, and scared the daylights out of anyone who questioned it. So good job, you left a heartbreak at your feet."

"Done it before," Mal shrugged, before turning and leaving with the guards.

* * *

Uma's POV

I feel like I'm missing something, but what is it?

What am I missing? What am I forgetting?

 _A kiss. Eyes like the sea. Magic._

 _'A thimble' he calls it._

 _Neverland._

 _A hook._

 _Harry Hook._

* * *

 **I might continue this. I don't know, maybe later.**


	16. Broken, Shattered

**Well, we all know how off-kilter Harry is, so a little story on that.**

 **Guys... PLEASE PLEASE send in ideas. I am coming down with Writer's Block and being sick is not fun!**

 **Warnings: abuse, self-hatred, self-harm, slight threesome (Uma/Harry/Gil), slight darkness and mention of blood. Insanity, and probably some other stuff that's not rated M but bad...**

* * *

 _ **~Broken, Shattered~**_

When Uma first met Harry, he seemed be fine. A little crazy, but weren't they all? Without a spark of insanity, you were as good as dead on the Isle.

She knew that villains usually punished their children (she had some tentacle marks on her arm, but not huge) but she had no idea what it was like to have siblings.

Harry was always on the quiet side, which bothered her. While Gil would shout and protest, he would follow her orders like a ninja, silent and deadly. He barely spoke a word.

It wasn't until Gil came to the ship bleeding did she realize just why Harry was quite withdrawn.

"If you've got siblings, and your father hates you, you don't have to be in the picture. Junior and Third are his heirs, no one would care if I were dead," Gil said, swinging his legs. Harry looked away, and Uma realized why he and CJ were away all the time.

It wasn't until their thirteenth birthday that Harry started talking. He was just barely though, and every day, they saw his come out and withdraw at the same time.

They saw his wrist, the scars ready to slice it off. Uma didn't know what to do.

She didn't know how to place broken people together.

But she tried. She noticed how Harry seemed to have a crush on her after Mal broke his heart (leaving her job harder) and she gave teasing affection to him, even planting a kiss on his cheek once or twice. Gil hung out with him, and the two really got along.

Harry was talking more, but he was still insane and broken.

Uma's touch was the only thing that grounded him. So she did it more.

Frequent touch had now become their thing. They would always stay close together, and Uma could see the self-hatred slowly ebbing off Harry's face.

As soon as she became captain of the _Lost Revenge,_ they shared quarters. Not beds, but stay close enough for both's comfort.

When CJ left for Auradon, Harry was back at square one. Crazy, broken, withdrawn. CJ didn't want to stay with him, and it made him hate himself. He wasn't good enough for anyone. He was insane and no one wanted him.

But Uma walked in when he held the knife. She didn't say anything, but simply worked the object out of Harry's grasp. She took his hook as well, not wanting a sharp object near him. Then, to his surprise, she pulled him in for a quick hug, and left.

Harry was dazed by the moment, only snapping out of it when Gil got his attention and gave a smile. Because even though Gil knew what he was going through, Uma made it better.

The sea witch ran her fingers through his hair, grabbing his attention. She smiled, not a smirk but a true smile.

He had channeled that insanity, turned it to something productive.

"Don't break," she told him one night. "I'm barely holding you together as it is. Please don't break. You have us. You have me."

So he didn't break, for a while he was a perfectly able second-in-command.

That was, until Mal showed up.

Every train in Uma's life wrecked as she saw Harry shatter at her feet. She slowly picked him up, trying, trying to keep him alive. Mal had given him a heartbreak, more ways than one.

She saw the insanity in his eyes, wanting to kill, to spread blood. Hurt Mal. She shook her head, as she and Gil slowly pieced him back together like a puzzle.

Uma knew how much Harry wanted to kill Ben, revenge on Mal. When she talked to him it made her wonder.

Could Auradon help Harry?

The second they lost Ben, Uma went a little crazy herself. But she managed to calm Harry down and dive through the barrier.

Her last thoughts as she swam were _this will make Harry better._

 _I will fix him. I will help him._

 _He won't stay broken forever._

* * *

 **Sorry it's short. Again, Writer's Block! Please, more ideas!**

 **Oh and, review? *stares, hopeful you haven't run away***

 **Stay tuned!**

 **~Evil**


	17. Scraped, Tarnished (Broken, Shattered 2)

**A sequel to Broken, Shattered. This will probably be a threeshot, so... enjoy!**

 **Same Warnings as last time, but a little more graphic abuse.**

* * *

 ** _~Scraped, Tarnished~_**

He knew he wasn't the only one broken. One look at Uma's eyes and you could tell. But it didn't have the crazed look, just pain and anger.

She had better control than him, better control of her brokenness.

Every night, he saw the scars on her arm. They were not drawn by her, though, unlike his. They were circles, tentacles, from Ursula.

Even though she had gone through as much as him, she wasn't weak.

She wasn't pathetic and tarnished like him. She may be a little scraped, but all in all still able to fight. He was a mess.

But despite all this, Uma still wasn't perfect. She still had flaws. She still cried herself to sleep sometimes.

Harry learned helping his captain through her problems helped with his own. Slowly.

Though he could not get the hurt out of his head.

 _"Worthless."_

 _"Pathetic."_

 _"You're broken, Harrison. No ones going to piece you together."_

Whenever these thoughts happened, he simply crawled into Uma's bed. No words were spoken as two pairs of pained eyes looked at each other. Uma would pet Harry's head, while to other would lean into her side.

They tried not to break. It was hard.

But when Gil came in, it was easier.

He was an innocent little soul, bright and always cheerful.

They kept him around, he helped them so much. More than they'd admit.

But when Mal came back, even Gil couldn't help them.

Harry immediately shattered. But he stared at his captain. He had to stay strong, for her sake. He could break, fearing she would too and it would become chaos.

So he tried to pick himself up. Uma and Gil helped, of course, but he tried to heal himself. Uma was slowly crumbling, and Harry couldn't let that happen. He wrapped his arms around Uma, and whispered in her ear:

"I know I'm broken and I'm a mess, but please don't break. Don't be like me. You're too strong for that."

Uma nodded, and smiled gently.

She then tried to defeat Mal. Defeat her, and save herself and Harry.

Harry pulled through, keeping himself together enough during the battle.

Uma went berserk the second they lost. Harry couldn't bear it. He tried to calm her, keep her from making both of them shatter.

So when she dove through the barrier, Harry gave a silent wish.

 _Stay strong. You're so much stronger than me, Uma. You can't break._

* * *

 **Hey, I know it's short, but again... losing inspiration...**


	18. An Unforgiving Mermaid

**So some request are sparking my brain a bit. Or, in more Mal terms:**

 **I'M BA-ACK!**

 **So yep. Here was a request Anonymous (Guest). Hope you like it :)**

* * *

 ** _~An Unforgiving Mermaid~_**

Uma sighed. Today was the day she was supposed to meet her uncle, King Triton, as he had wished for her visit.

"Perfect," she mumbled to herself. Harry's strong arms wrapped around her.

"Now what's got you all jumbled up?"

"Well, first just seeing Ariel," Uma said, thinking about her cousin. "Then, um, Melody would probably be a problem."

Harry bit his lip. "You got through Arabella, I think you can deal with the Harmony girl."

"Melody," Uma corrected. She sighed. "It's gonna be Audrey and Mal all over again."

"Hey, you got merfolk blood in you, plus you're related to them." Harry chuckled. "And if they want to get to you, they gotta go through me first. And let me tell you Neverland mermaids aren't as nice as Atlantica's." It had been a while since Harry had come back from his visit to Neverland.

Uma sighed. "Alright."

* * *

Melody took one look at the young sea witch, and lashed out.

"Wanna take my voice, huh? Yours probably sounds like a screeching banshee with a sore throat."

Harry growled. Uma placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have a perfectly fine singing voice. And I don't wish to harm you at all."

"Mmm. And who's this guy? Blackbeard's son?"

Harry flinched at the name. "Blackbeard's been dead for awhile now. I'm Captain Hook's son."

The mermaid girl shrugged. "Same thing. Both out for Pan, right?" She turned to Uma. "Trying to fit in, huh? How does a sea witch become a pirate, then expect everyone to accept her?"

That was the last straw. "Alright, listen here Harmony or whatever your name is. The Isle of the Lost isn't all what you think it is. Uma has only tried to _survive._ And not all the children are like their parents. Uma had a who panic mode thinking about you saying these kind of things. It's not polite, and especially for you princesses to be saying about others."

Melody snorted. "You, who has come from the place where mermaids drown people, pixies are dangerous, and wild beasts roam freely? Sure, I'm terrible."

"Melody, that is enough!" All three heads whipped around to see Ariel. Melody pouted. "Mom! But it's Ursula's daughter!"

"Yes, and King Triton requested her to visit because she is his niece. And I expect you to have some respect to your kin." Ariel turned to Uma and smiled. The two VK's immediately bowed.

The daughter of Ariel stared at her mother's archenemy' child. This wouldn't be over.

* * *

"Hey there, you go to Auradon Prep as well?" Uma flinched as she saw the ravenette walk up to her. "Thought you'd being going to a special VK school or something."

Melody peered over Uma's shoulder at her schedule. "Remedial Goodness 101, huh?"

Uma hid it away from the girl. "Every VK has to take it, alright? Listen, on the Isle we were taught how to survive. Steal, threaten, break, even kill if we had too," Melody's eyes widened, "so it's hard to break out of old habits."

Melody was slack-jawed. Uma spun and left.

"Wha..."

"Villains don't love their kids, you know that right?" Melody spun around to face Harry. His face was grim. "Think about why Uma wears long sleeves all the time."

Melody's face paled. "Ursula...?"

Harry nodded. "And Morgana too." Melody winced at the name.

"But the thing is, she was really strong. You see, me and Gil weren't the best at hiding pain. And we had siblings, so our parents didn't really care if we were even alive or not. Uma took us in, healed us. She looks out for all the innocents on the Isle. She's slipped free meals to some kids, and shelter for a night or two on our ship. Everyone that was on her good side loved her. She wasn't like Mal, she only struck fear into hearts of those that attacked innocents. She's like a mother to us all."

Melody ducked her head. "I... I..."

"Didn't know?" Harry chuckled. "It's alright. But please, do go apologize her for what you did. And don't think you deserve her forgiveness. She's more than just a VK. She pieced me back together after I broke, and she's helped so many more. She's done so much more than you royals ever have."

The mermaid felt a tear slip. "I will, and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me," Harry ordered.

* * *

Uma stared at the ground, tears pouring from her eyes. Gil noticed and sat down next to her. "Shrimpy?" He tried.

The daughter of Ursula laughed hollowly. "Gil, get out," she said.

The blond rolled his eyes. "I'm no Harry, but I know about Melody. You just need to ignore her if she's like Audrey. I should know, Ben looks like he's going to kill me and he's the person that brought us over!"

Uma nodded, wiping away at the salty drops.

"Uma!" Her head shot up as she saw the teary green eyes. She growled.

Melody crumbled to her feet. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for acting so snobbish and thinking I was better than you! I'm such an idiot and I don't ever deserve your forgiveness but I really am sorry! I know you hate me and you have every right to since I've been so rude but I truly am sorry for everything I said to you."

Uma blinked, before slowly helping the girl stand up. "Listen, although you have done wrong and I'm not sure we'll ever really be best buddies, I do forgive you and think you deserve it. Every person immediately thinks what is drilled in their brain, and no offense, but I thought the same toward you. I understand that you learned it was wrong. I accept your apology and forgive you."

The princess stared at Uma in disbelief, before jolting upward and hugging her tightly.

"I swear I'll never act like that again, thank you."

* * *

Harry's eyes twinkles as Uma walked in and kissed his cheek. "Melody apologized, didn't she?"

"How did you...?"

"Might've given her a small reality check."

Uma gasped, and grinned.

"You sly pirate."

* * *

 **I will be taking in other requests that have been posted, don't worry!**

 **~Evil**


	19. A Cracked Hook

**Just wanted to say thanks to all you reviewer and silent readers. I don't know how many times I've heard "you made this my favorite ship" or something along those lines. That sentace alone always brightens my day. And whenever someone comments 'awesome' it just reminds me of how I'm not writing for myself anymore and there are people that actually like what I write. So thank you everyone, you're all so kind.**

 **.**

 **For the ever enthusiast Coco378 and for StoryWriting1414. I found these were easier to put together than write separatly. Hope you don't mind :)**

 **StoryWriting1414- Harry gets hurt and Uma is worried/looks after him.**

 **Coco378- Harry is facing abuse and doesn't tell Uma, but Uma is suspicious. One day, she finds out the truth when she walks in on Harry tending his injuries.**

 **Warning: child abuse**

* * *

 ** _~A Cracked Hook~_**

 _"You're worthless, Harrison."_

Harry clutched his arm as he limped back to the ship. He soon fixed his appearance and placed on a poker face. He wasn't going to let anyone see his weaknesses.

As he walked in the Fish and Chips Shoppe, he saw Cook frown. Harry shook his head. She raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Hey." A tray with his usual slammed in front of him. He looked up to see Uma, who sat next to him and grabbed something off his tray.

He winked. "Still taking your customer's food?" Uma shot him a glare. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"You better not, or I'll make that," she gestured to his hook, "real."

"I'm flattered that you'd help me live up to my father's name."

"Shut up."

Harry rolled his eyes, still managing to keep his poker face on even though his leg and arm were throbbing. He was always here at noon, sharp. And he knew if he wasn't Uma could very well have a (silent) panic attack. So that left tending his injuries after lunch.

Uma narrowed her eyes. "You were limping in here. And your clutching your arm. What happened?"

 _She's onto me._ Harry smiled. "Was I? I didn't notice. Huh, I think I remember tripping over a pothole. Nothing major."

"Mm-hmm." Harry cursed under his breath. Why did they have to know each other so long?!

"I swear, Uma, it's nothing. I just fell." He looked away, adding that embarrassed look. Uma nodded.

"Alright, I'll believe you."

Harry sighed as she left. He quickly placed the money in the cash register so slyly no one noticed, and headed out there.

* * *

He wrapped the (mostly) clean ace wrap on his arm. Thankfully nothing was broken.

But his back was in another state. In the broken mirror he could see bloody lines trailing down his back. _Gonna need Harriet to patch me up._ He placed his coat back on to head to older sister's ship.

As he trekked down the dock, he noticed some kids from her crew were running around, chasing each other happily. He smiled.

 _Uma and Harriet are so alike. They both have taken in so many broken souls and given them a place to stay and a meal to eat. That Beastie-boy needs to learn not everyone on the Isle is mean and cruel._

When Harry walked on, an immediate sword was pressed to his neck. His eyes narrowed. "I guess I'm not allowed to see my sister peacefully?"

The person retreated. "Of course, Mr. Hook." He nodded and walked on.

"Ette?" He knocked on her cabin quarters. She opened the door, grumbling.

"I was busy."

"Busy making out with Anthony Tremine?" Harry replied. Her face turned red. He peeked around the corner. "Aww, did he get into your invisible dust again?"

She crossed her arms. "What do you want? Because I could spit back some nasty things about a certain sea witch."

"Morgana? You're disgusting." His mask fell. "Dad got drunk again."

Harriet stiffened. "How's that even possible with what we got?" She gently shooed him in and locked the door. She then grabbed her kit as Harry shimmed off his jacket. She winced as she looked at it.

"Not terrible. The one near your spine is going to need some stitches, but the others are shallow enough." She wiped away the blood and applied some bandages with skin tape. Quickly, she put numbing cream on the large cut and placed a cloth in Harry's mouth. "I don't have a ton left. I'll see if I can find some next shipment, but hopefully I won't have to use it."

Harry bit against the cloth as Harriet sewed him up. He sighed and looked as his sister. "Thanks."

Harriet gently pulled in her younger brother for a side-hug. "I'm so sorry. I hate how Dad lashes out at you and CJ. I can't convince him to stop."

"I'm just glad CJ's in Auradon. She got the worst out of us, but now I think he's turning on me." Both of them quietly thanked their lucky star that their baby sister was happy and living a good life.

Harry's smile turned downward as he started crying. "I just wish he'd stop. Most villains only verbally abuse their kids. They need an heir, but being a younger sibling." He winced. "I can't imagine what Gil is going through. His father's so strong and he's the youngest..." Harriet pulled him closer.

The son of Captain Hook suddenly turned away and grabbed his jacket. "I better go." Harriet gave him a pitying look before both resumed their masks.

* * *

Harry was back on the _Lost Revenge_ and doing well, nothing. At the moment he had found an old book and resorted to that. Education wasn't mandatory on the Isle but he knew how to read. He slowly sat back up and yelped quietly.

The bandage on his arm had fallen off, and he banged it against the headboard. He quickly unrolled his sleeve to wrap it back up.

The door suddenly flew open. He froze, like a kid sneaking a hand in the cookie jar. (Whatever those were. Cookies?)

Brown eyes were fixed on his arm. Uma pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"Tripped on a pothole, huh?"

Harry averted his gaze. "Yeah..."

"Look, I know that your dad does this." His eyes shot up. Uma nodded. "Gil's come back some times and told me about his dad. It all added up. Every time you see him you come back with injuries. I didn't want to say anything but you can't keep secrets from your captain! Especially not these kinds!"

Harry hung his head. "I... didn't want you to fret over something like this."

"Fret over?! When I learned the truth, I was nearly pulling my hair out! I couldn't sleep. Harry, you're my best friend and partner in crime. There is absolutely no way I could just replace you! Gosh, you always try and hide pain from me. Why?!"

He looked her in the eye. "I'm already broken and such a burden as it is. I didn't want you to think I'm weak and risk getting thrown off the ship to live with him."

"You think your a burden?! Harry, no you, Gil, or anyone on this ship is a burden! We're on the Isle, for pete's sake! Nobody is perfect or even close to it! Why can't I make you see?!"

Harry lowered his head further at Uma's tantrum. She rubbed her temples as she angrily paced his room. "You're not a burden, Harry, and you never will be. But you won't let me help you when I offer it. Please." She gently hugged him. Harry blinked, then slowly returned the embrace. Tears slipped down Uma's face. "You'll never be a burden to me because _I love you._ "

The pirate teen froze. "You. Love. Me?" The words sounded weird on his tongue.

She pulled back. "Yes, Harry. I love you. I have since a couple months after we met and I know you do too. I just wanted to get off this stupid island so I can live with you."

Harry smiled, looking at her. He cupped his face as the two leaned closer.

"Hey guys I was wondering..." Gil stopped. He stared at his friends slack-jawed. "Um... nevermind I can wait." He raised his hands and quickly scurried out. "I won't tell," he promised, quickly closing the door so the two could have some peace.

Uma rolled her eyes before letting their lips connect. Harry smiled.

After a few seconds, she pulled away. "I'm going to make sure Gil keeps his promise," she laughed.

"If he doesn't, he'll be good as dead," Harry replied.

"Now now, can't have our little Sunshine Boy swimming with sharks, we'd miss him too much."

Harry shook his head. "Why do you know me so well?"

Laughter filled the air as the daughter of Ursula disappeared.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I have a little note so if you could stick around please.**

 **I had a request that was a little more... mature. I will not say the name but you know who you are. I am not mad. The request was Harry getting jumped by another VK.**

 **Most of you know that here in the U.S (and maybe some other places) that means something I do not wish to discuss. But if that is not what you meant, please notify me.**

 **If that was however, I hope you understand that I must deny your request. I do not wish to write anything that would make this unsuitable for anyone that is like me and uncomfortable with the subject.**

 **So please, in the future, do not ask for anything consisting that sort of subject. Thank you.**

 **~Evil**


	20. 20th Chapter! Drabbles

**Alright, this will be a drabble chapter with a bunch of stuff smashed together because honestly, my brain is screaming for my OT3 (adding Gil in here, ya know) and I'm trying to save that for a story I'm gonna start later. I hope you reviewers don't mind. :)**

 **theradioactivephoeniox- Cotillion promposal.**

 **HappyBunny234- Harry and Uma in Auradon dating but people being oblivious start to flirt with Uma/Harry. It starts getting so repetitive VKs and others start making bets of who is going to flip out.**

 **Malice-Mal-Ben-Bree-1998- Double date with Mal and Ben.**

 **Coco378- Uma finds herself in a ditch, or cave, or warehouse, and has claustrophobia, and Harry finds her and comforts her.**

* * *

 _ **~Asking Her... Him?~**_

Harry's palms were sweating as his fingers twitched nervously. Today was the Cotillion and he wanted to ask Uma. What if she said no? What if she still had a grudge against Mal and things went badly?

He got up and started pacing the room. Gil's eyes flickered up from whatever he was typing on his computer. "Harry, just saying, you need to chill."

"Like I don't know that," he growled. "Just, what if she says no?"

Gil shrugged. "Did you know that nowadays, most people don't take dates to prom? They just go with their friends. It's not a big deal."

"But this isn't prom. This is so much bigger."

"Alright. So just go up and say 'hey, would you like to be my date for Cotillion.' If she says no then say 'okay, no big deal.' You could just take her as a friend and we could all hang out."

Harry nodded. "Okay..." He quickly grabbed his stuff to leave.

Gil shook his head. "And this is why I stay in the safety of the friend zone."

The ex-pirate walked quickly down to Uma's dorm, knocking on it swiftly before his legs turned to jelly. Uma opened the door, then smiled, letting him come in. "I have something to ask you," she said.

"Yeah, so do I..." he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "You first, captain."

Uma smiled, then took a breath. "With you be my date to Cotillion?"

Harry was shocked. But slowly, a silly grin found its way on his face. "You know, usually the boy is supposed to ask the girl out."

"And prove your better than me? In your dreams."

Just like that, the awkward topic was done and they were back to their petty banter.

To anyone else, it would have seemed that Harry was rejected and they argued. But to them, no moment could be more special.

* * *

 ** _~We're Dating!~_**

Harry watched as Uma was being (bothered) charmed by some prince. What do they think is so great about stealing another boy's girl? Harry gritted his teeth. Uma faked a smile to the prince as they walked away.

"That was fun," Uma said, disgusted. Ever since her status of an Atlantican Princess had spread like wildfire, princes have constantly flirted with her.

And Harry was rumored to be a 'ladies man' which lead all the girls chasing him.

"One of these days I'm just going to lose it," Harry agreed.

Meanwhile, the VKs and their boyfriends/girlfriends were making bets.

"Harry is going to flip out first," Mal said. Lonnie, Evie, and Jane nodded. "I know him too well."

"No way!" Jay argued. "I'm telling you, it's going to be Uma!" The boys agreed with him.

"Alright. Boys vs Girls. Losers have do their girlfriend's..." Lonnie started.

"Or boyfriend," Doug interrupted.

"Or boyfriend's laundry for a week."

The boys wrinkled their noses. "Ewww."

"Um, guys?" Gil pointed. "Someone's about to burst."

Uma was steaming as another girl gave a dreamy look to Harry. "WE'RE DATING, ALRIGHT?!" She screamed. Everyone stared as the two kissed, and then moved on, not giving flirty smiles anymore.

The boys grinned. "And um, tourney practice was twice this week," Carlos added.

"We had full band dress rehearsals outside three times," Doug finished.

The girls groaned.

* * *

 ** _~Double Date~_**

Uma shifted in her seat as she stared at the daughter of Maleficent. Ben and Mal made it a double date with Harry and Uma.

Ben watched as the two VKs barely made eye contact and sometimes werea little rough towards each other. "So how did you guys meet?"

"Tried to steal from Ursula's shop. We made I deal I had to follow her orders for a week to pay it off. Then I just kinda, stuck." Harry shrugged.

The king felt very uncomfortable with the tension. Mal placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's how dating worked on the Isle. They're still getting used to affection. Just role with it." Ben nodded, and saw the two give a smile in apology.

"Sorry, it's the way we were used too. You're not allowed to date on the Isle so we had to keep it secret. It's hard to just open up now," Uma said. She hesitantly leaned into Harry's side.

Mal nodded. "So what's your favorite food Uma? Mine is obviously strawberries."

"Ice cream," Uma instantly replied. Harry nodded, agreeing with his girlfriend.

Ben smiled. He could work with this. Maybe the two weren't perfect, but he could help them.

* * *

 ** _~Locked Away~_**

Uma was shaking against Harry, but not from the cold.

Only minutes ago, Harry and Gil had found her in a warehouse, desperately banging on the doors. When they finally opened it, Uma flew into Harry's arms, sobbing.

"I thought I'd be stuck there," she whispered. Harry nodded, rubbing her back.

"It's alright, darling, you're safe." He had heard of this before. Claustrophobia. Fear of no escape.

The young sea witch just shivered against her first mate. Harry took off his jacket to wrap around her, leaving him in just his shredded (literally) tee. He pulled the hood up, trying to keep the warmth in.

Uma tried pushing the jacket back, but Harry shook his head. "You need it more than me. Let's get back to the ship. If the worst happens, I'll step in for you at the shop." Uma chuckled at the thought of Harry in an apron serving costumers.

"There we go," Harry smiled fondly. "See? You're fine."

Uma nodded, snuggling closer into Harry's side.

When the two had gotten ready for bed, Uma was in Harry's quarters, trying to fake her best still-scared look. He laughed.

"I know you're just using it as an excuse to sleep with me," he said. Uma grinned mischievously.

"Maybe."

Harry smirked, shaking his head as the two were pressed against each other under the covers.

* * *

 **Done! *Wipes brow* These are getting harder. Keep sending in prompts :) they're super helpful! And I just love these smiley faces :)**

 **Byeee!**

 **~Evil**


	21. Soulmates

**Ahh! Nearly 120 reviews! Guys, I'm flattered, really.**

 **So... to celebrate: a Soulmate AU. Because why not? I've been stuck on the canon ground for a little too long. Making this up as I go, because Soulmate AUs are always different. Then I shall get back to requests.**

 **Harriet/Anthony, my #1 book ship!**

 **CJ has a little mark of her own. See if you can figure out who I ship her with. Guess correctly and get a virtual cookie :)**

* * *

When Harry woke up on his Super-Sinister-Thirteenth Birthday, he stretched his arm, blocking out the sudden sunlight that was only visible through dawn and dusk.

What he didn't expect, however, was on the backside of his left palm.

A mark. A nautilus shell, to be precise.

Harry frowned. Did he ever go to a tattoo place? It was black-and-white, fresh, but his hand didn't hurt at all.

Suddenly, a eleven-year-old CJ burst in the door. "Happy Birthday!" She cheered at the top of her lungs.

Her brother scoffed. "Why are you so cheery? And how can you just barge in my room like that? I could've been changing!"

Harriet leaned against the doorframe. "Like we haven't seen you naked before?"

Harry just let out a grumble as he buried his face in his of his sisters froze. "Harry, what's on your hand?"

His arms went to his sides as he shrugged. "Dunno."

CJ took his hand and inspected it. "Well, we didn't see it yesterday, so," she rubbed it, and looked at her fingers. "Not temporary..." her face suddenly lit up brightly. "Ette..."

Harriet's mouth dropped. "No. Way." She stared at her little brother. "That's..."

"What?" Harry asked impatiently.

"It's a soulmark!" CJ squealed. "They're so rare nowadays!"

"Soulmark? What the heck is that?" The son of Captain Hook groaned.

The two girls smiled brightly. "A soulmark is a mark on your skin that represents a human being. That special person is supposed to be your soulmate, or girlfriend or boyfriend. Your significant other. When it's black and white, it means you haven't met them yet. Watch your hand as you pass by people. It should turn colorful when you meet your soulmate," Harriet informed.

Harry face planted into the bed. "Why does this stuff always happen to _me?"_ Harriet and CJ shared a look before taking off their fingerless gloves.

"It's a little more common to those with Neverland blood," Harriet said. She showed her left hand, which had a colorful image of a shattered glass slipper. "Anthony Tremine," she added, blushing.

"I got mine early and still can't figure it out," CJ pouted. On her hand was a glass bottle, like those you hold potions in, with some dark liquid in it. It was still black and white.

Harry shoved on a glove before crossing his arms. "So how do I know this soulmate will even like me back?"

Harriet, (who was apparently the expert on this kind of stuff) answered him. "Because it's not like it's forcing you to love someone. It's someone that you'll have feelings for on your own."

"Alright, whatever. I'm going to get dressed. Goodbye."

* * *

Harry kept walking through the streets. Soulmate. Ha. Whatever. He was thirteen, not quite ready for a soulmate yet.

He strode quickly in the Fish and Chips Shoppe. Gil was already there, as expected. What if... Harry immediately scoffed at the idea of his soulmark being colored by the son of Gaston. They were friends, nothing more, nothing less. Plus, a shell wasn't really his mark.

He wondered for a second if it were Mal, but his thoughts were shot down at the idea. _She's not all that great anyway,_ he decided.

Uma appeared in her apron with a tray of fried clams and eggs for the two boys. Harry noticed how Gil ate them slowly, his eyes not focused on anything. _Probably had another bad day,_ he thought, flinching. Gil's father and brothers weren't the best. Harry's dad wasn't awesome either but his sisters had his back.

"Hey Harry. Gil." She said nonchalantly, before heading off to serve another customer.

The pirate nodded at Uma as he left, giving a quick smirk. He slipped her a tip before walking out on her astonished face.

As soon as he walked out, he felt a small sting on his hand, but largely ignored it.

* * *

Three years later, he had not looked at his mark. What was the point? He didn't care about that kind of stuff.

It was obviously not Mal, since she had fallen for Beastie-boy.

He sighed, as he stared at the fuzzy T.V screen in Ursula's Fish and Chips. Uma dropped a tray in front of him and threw a clam at the T.V. "Why is she so special?"

Harry sneered at the screen. "Because Beastie-boy took all the dumb people so they didn't come up with a plan to rule Auradon." Uma didn't seem satisfied. "Uma, all this power we earned ourselves. Those idiots just got it from their parents. And that's why people were scared of them. But people respect and fear us because we earned the respect by ourselves. We're so much stronger than them."

Uma pursed her lips, before nodding and resting to the table from her shift, which had, by the bags Harry could see under her eyes, been last night's night shift as well.

Harry had his back to the table, and placed his hand on Uma's. His left hand.

Immediately, that same stinging feeling he felt three years ago jolted through his hand. He flinched and retracted his hand, slowly peeling off the glove.

Underneath, was a perfectly colored golden nautilus shell. When his hand went closer to Uma's, it glowed.

"What is that?! And why is it glowing?!" Harry's eyes shot up too Uma, who was pretty freaked out. He pulled the glove back on as fast he could.

"Its nothing, just the lighting," he assured.

"Liar."

Harry sighed. "Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

 _On the Lost Revenge..._

"So..." Uma started, crossing her arms.

"It's a soulmark, alright?!" Harry huffed. "It's common for people with Neverlandian blood. I kept it hidden because were on the Isle and I don't wanna deal with that kind of stuff!"

Uma stared at him. "So it glowed... when you touched me?"

Harry froze in his tracks. "Um..."

The daughter of Ursula growled. "I'm supposed to be your soulmate?" She paced the room, then stared at Harry. "Can you just, go for a bit? I need some time."

Harry nodded glumly and trekked out, ignoring the pang of guilt in his stomach.

He was soon home and Harriet frowned at him. "Uma," he whispered, holding up his hand. Harriet's eyes widened. He brushed past her to go to his old room.

Harry stared at the ceiling, tears threatening his eyes but he refused to cry. Harriet knocked on the door, but walked in right afterwards. "I'm so sorry," she said slowly.

"Why can't she just like me back? Why is it so difficult?" He suddenly burst. "I've had a crush on her so long and she just ignores me!"

Harriet sighed. "Long ago when everything was perfect, both people had soulmarks for each other. But now, since magic isn't common, it's usually one-way. It's harder for your soulmate to like you back, which isn't good."

"Why?" Harry was suddenly _not liking_ this conversation. He didn't know why.

Her face turned a little pink. "Well, you can't hurt them. Like, you'll feel so bad you Burt into a sobbing fit. Trust me." Her face went redder. "And um, well, after you find your soulmate, you're going to want... how do I put this... more from them. And not in _that way,"_ she assured, seeing Harry's horror-splayed face. "That part is up to you. But you'll want them to notice you, give you attention. Physical contact. Things like that."

"No wonder I've been after her affection for three years," he muttered. Harriet's face was slack-jawed.

"Three years you've been putting up with it?! Harry, that could've killed you if you didn't at least confess! No wonder you've been so crazed!" She rubbed her temples angrily. "Uma's going to need to learn she has to make time for you if she doesn't want to lose her first mate."

* * *

Harry was soon met by Gil. "Uma wants you," he said simply, then strode off to do whatever Gil does. Harry honestly didn't really care.

When Harry saw Uma, he first had the urge to hug her, or just touch her. _Stupid soulmark,_ he thought irritatedly.

"So... I've been thinking..." Uma said slowly. Harry didn't meet her gaze, staring a hole in the ground. "That maybe it's possible... but not right now."

Harry bit his lip. _Uma, you don't have a choice!_ He thought. You _kinda have too! Unless you want me even more crazy!_ Instead, he spoke two words. "I'll wait."

"Is there going to be anything... weird with this?" She gestured to his hand.

Harry flushed. "Well, um, I'll kinda be wanting for... affection. Ya know." He ducked his head.

Uma nodded, slowly taking his hand in hers. "Like this?" Harry felt a wave of relief and nodded. "Or... more?"

"Not that more," he assured. "But yeah. Soon, just hand-holding won't be enough. Hug, kisses, cuddles," every word felt so weird on his tongue. "I'm sorry if this bothers you. You don't have too." He ripped his hand away from hers, immediately feeling the longing need of his soulmate flow through him. He needed her.

But she didn't need him.

What if she didn't like him?

Harry stiffened, tears flooding his eyes. He tried to stop, but it was useless. _I guess being around your soulmate makes you more open._ "I'm sorry if you don't like me back. We don't have to do this. I can deal with it."

"Does it hurt you? To be away from me?" There was a soft tone in her voice. Harry turned away. "It does, doesn't it? It's alright, if it's hurting you then..."

"No!" Harry suddenly shouted, spinning around. Uma flinched. "I can't just force you in a relationship! I could never hurt you in that way! Well, technically I can't hurt you at all, but still!"

Uma slowly, slowly took a breath. "Harry, I do like you. I was just to proud to admit it. I'm sorry, just really hesitant about this. It's alright." She placed a small kiss on his cheek. Harry felt the warmth of his soulmate and a smile formed on his lips.

"I..." he started. "Thank you." He rushed off in a blur, his face beet-red.

When he made it back to _Jolly Rodger_ and shut his door, a dumb smile was plastered, not, etched on his face. He slowly opened the door and tiptoed over to Harriet's room.

"Mm, Anthony..." he froze, his face pale, until he turned quite crimson. Harriet was seventeen after all.

The door opened to reveal a (thank anything at this point) fully dressed Harriet. She turned to see her possibly scarred for life brother. "Oh god, no it wasn't that!" She hissed. "We aren't that far!"

Harry let out a breath as Anthony walked out, wrapping his hands around his girlfriend's waist. "She said yes... sort of," he admitted shyly. Harriet beamed. "And she kissed... my cheek."

Harriet clasped her hands together. "That's wonderful!" She cried. Anthony let go as she tackled her brother in an embrace. Harry was shocked but returned it. Anthony grinned at him.

"I have barely any idea what you two are talking about, but I'm guessing it's good." Both Hooks laughed and nodded. Harriet placed a kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

"Yes, it's good. It means I don't have to worry about my little brother any more," she joked.

"HEY!" Harry protested, crossing his arms and pouring playfully.

Harriet laughed. "Only kidding. I love both of you, don't forget that, baby bro."

"I'M not the baby here! That's CJ!" Harry argued.

"Right, whatever, Harrison." She stuck out her tongue, knowing fully well Harry did not like going by his full name.

"HARRIET!"

* * *

 **And we end there, because I can't write it much longer without losing inspiration. Sorry it's really rushed. I'll try slowing down.**

 **And guys, please hold the requests, because I have a LOT to write. You're all so helpful :) I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready for them again, because I bet ya'll love being helpful.**

 **Anthniet is life. And guess CJ's soulmate!**

 **Hint: He only appears in Wicked World, and his name "sounds like a laundry detergent." (I have a feeling I'll be baking all night *sips butterbeer* alright, let's start baking!)**


	22. Kiss the Girl

**Bree (Guest)- Villain kids singing Kiss the Girl with Harry and Uma recreating the scene from The Little Mermaid or another scene**

 **Meh friends who deserve these cookies:**

 **SwifteForeverAndAlways,** **theradioactivephoenix,** **danifan3000,** **Danielle,** **Grace,** **Starflight34,** **DragonEmperor999,** **23StellaOrgana,** **Coco378, Scarlet Ruby Rose:**

 **(🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪)**

 ** _Guys, guys PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! Hold the requests! It's nearly impossible to say no to someone and I g_ _ot like twelve I g_ _otta write. PLEASE HOLD ALL REQUESTS!_**

 **Finally... hope this turns out okay because I suck at song fics. Lonnie substitutes for Uma's part. And FYI my copy-and-paste does not work so I have to manually write all the lyrics down. So sorry if there are any mistakes.**

* * *

 ** _~Kiss the Girl~_**

"Hey... so Cotillion's tonight." I turned to see Harry smiling brightly at me.

"Um... yeah," I replied, more focused on my lunch than the idea. "Please don't say I have to wear a dress."

Harry groaned. "We have to dress formally."

"And the world will explode right now," Gil snickered. "But honestly I'd do anything to see Harry in a suit."

"You have to wear one too," he pointed out. Gil shrugged.

"I can always modify it."

I buried my face in my hands. "Just kill me now. Please." Harry pulled my hands away from my face, which I'll admit got me flustered. Gil snickered again.

"Loverbirds," he muttered.

"Gil, shut up!" Harry and I said at the same time. He raised his hands in defense.

I sighed. Now this was going to be fun. So much fun.

Note the sarcasm.

* * *

Evie had somehow talked me into a dress. I don't know how the princess did it, it's all a blur.

Now wearing my death bun that will rip out my hair, a dress ironed so straight it will break if I bend, too many ruffles, and super tight shoes that are cutting off my circulation, I (somehow) managed to stumble aboard a huge cruise ship that would make the _Lost Revenge_ a rowboat. Maybe I shouldn't be criticizing my ship.

I thought about just hanging out with the DJ and blend in with the crowd, but Gil was too fast for me.

He was desperately trying to breathe in his suit as well. "I feel you," he strained out.

"Oh, stop being so overdramatic." We both turned to see Harry. I think it was one of those times where you think you're dead, because you're date looks so beautiful you mistake him as an angel? Yeah.

His hair wasn't messy for once, and a white polo was covered by a red jacket, black pants finished by those super-shiny shoes you could see your reflection in.

I think I was as red as his jacket. I'm like, dying of embarrassment and Harry can just walk in on top of the world all prince-like?

"Er..." I managed out. Gosh, I couldn't even form a coherent sentence! What has Auradon done to me?! "You look... really nice."

Smooth, Uma. Real smooth.

Harry smiled. "Thank you." Alright, somebody kill me before I drop my water and slip on it!

I desperately needed a distraction, anything, something...

 _There, you see her, sitting there across the way,_

 _She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her..._

I turned my attention to Mal, who had just finished singing that part. I knew this song too well, and was ready to kill her. She just smirked at me. Everyone else had gotten dance partners. Gil smiled and waved.

Harry took my hands as we slow danced.

 _And you don't know why but you're dying to try,_

 _You wanna kiss the girl_

Now Evie sang, Doug on her heels and smiling.

Harry just smiled at me as the lyrics flowed around us.

 _Yes, you want her,_

 _Look at her, I know you do_

 _Possible she likes you too, there is one way to ask her_

 _It don't take one word not a single word_

 _Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl, girl_

Mal, Evie, Lonnie, Ben, Jay, and Carlos all stepped in now.

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh my,_

 _Look at the boy, too shy,_

 _Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad_

 _It is too bad, you're gonna miss the girl._

Lonnie stepped up after Harry twirled me.

They need to stop. Somebody stop the music. SMPUS. Save my poor unfortunate soul. Please. Help. I'll do anything.

 _Now's your moment, floatin' in a blue lagoon,_

 _Boy you betta' do it soon, no time will be better (better, better)_

 _No she don't say a word, she don't say a word_

 _Until you kiss the girl, yeah, yea-eeah yeah!_

I squeezed my eyes shut. I'm going to die. At least I died in Auradon and not on the Isle. Harry smiled encouraging at me. I shook my head, eyes wide. He stifled a laugh. And I was about to kill him. But that... that music! The music that a demon created in the Underworld!

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared_

 _You've got the mood prepared,_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't stop now,_

 _Don't try to hide it how you wanna, kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, float along, and listen to the song,_

 _The song says "kiss the girl"_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, let the music play_

 _Do what that music say,_

 _You gotta, kiss the girl, kiss the gir-ir-ir-ir-ir-irl_

I watched as the other Auradon people didn't mind the song and just kept dancing. Oh well kudos to them, it's not a death sentence because you and your boyfriend aren't "Auradon dating" just still in the roughhouse, fooling around, violent "Isle dating."

This song will be the end of me. I watched as Jay, Carlos, and Ben were up at the mike. Everyone is against me! This is not fair!

 _Yeah, you want her_

 _Look at her you know you do_

 _Possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her, one way to ask her, one way to ask her_

 _Boy, you betta' do it soon no time will be better (no time, no time)_

 _It don't take a word, no a single word_

 _Go on and kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

 _Yeah_

I saw Harry was growing red as the song was slowly ending, even though it seemed to drag on forever. Just let me sing my cover of "Poor Unfortunate Souls" already! It's a hundred times better than my mom's and a thousand better than... this _thing._

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared_

 _You've got the mood prepared_

 _Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't stop now_

 _Don't try to hide it how you wanna, kiss that girl_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, float along, and listen to the song_

 _The song says "kiss the girl"_

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, let the music play (music, play!)_

 _Do what that music say,_

 _You gotta, kiss the girl, kiss the girl_

 _You gotta kiss the girl_

 _You wanna kiss the girl_

 _You gotta kiss the girl_

 _Go on and, kiss the girl_

The music played the last note and everything was quiet for a second. I was ready to push Harry away and wait for the next song. We were still not quite in a relationship, and definitely NOT doing what the music says.

Or so I thought. Haha, kill me.

After the song ended, Harry cupped my face and stared in my eyes. No. Nonononono. This is not happening. NOT. HAPPENING.

It was happening. Why does Mal hate me so freaking much?

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Harry's lips brushed mine.

And I'm not going to detail anything except yep, somehow I kissed back.

Just waiting until it's over.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Finally! I watched as fireworks burst from the sky. Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and Mal had this proud look on her face. Gil walked up and hugged both of us before going on Harry's other side, where he slung his other arm around the son of Gaston's shoulders. Boys.

Now I've just gotta get used to calling Harry my boyfriend.

* * *

 **I have to cut it off there because I got so many more requests to write. I'll be back!**

 **~Evil**


	23. Saying Goodbye

**Just a little really selfless Uma and Harry, because that's what I picture them as. Also, Gil is like their son. So... yeah. A little less on the Harma but it's still there.**

 **Sorry for being inactive on this stuff, been camping and all that excuse stuff. Summer, am I right? Plus, I'm working on a story, go check it out on my profile :) it's dark, warning.**

 **GUYS, WARNING! I'm literally crying while writing this. Don't worry, nobody is hurt or dies or anything, I'm just splitting up the famous trio. So you might not make it through without shedding some tears.**

* * *

 ** _~Saying Goodbye~_**

 _His Royal Majesty King Ben of Auradon is hereby inviting Uma, Daughter of Ursula,_ _Harrison Hook, Son of Captain Hook, and Gil, Son of Gaston, to attend Auradon Prep_

Uma scoffed, not reading any further, and rolled up the scroll. " _He_ wants to invite _me_ to Auradon?" Lumiere rubbed his forehead.

"Yes. King Benjamin promised you another chance, and he did not back down on his word."

Harry peered over Uma's shoulder, clicking his tongue. "Well, if everyone is going to call me 'Harrison' I'm not going."

Uma's facial expression suddenly changed. "Harry..." she turned her eyes to her first mate, a silent message that only the two of them knew. Both of them glanced back at Gil, who smiled and waved. "He should go," Uma whispered. Harry nodded.

"I know, darlin', but what about us?" Uma smiled, a little smile that she held just for her first mate, and stood on her tiptoes to whisper something in Harry's ears. He smiled back, as the two turned to the men in yellow, who were quite uneasy with the conversation between the two.

"Don't worry, we're not going to attack," Uma waved off, instantly relaxing them. "We have a... proposition."

Lumiere grimaced. "If this includes sending anyone back to the Isle..."

Uma glared. "I am many things, but I don't go ruining people's dreams," she snapped. "We'll come to Auradon, but only _after_ every innocent child has been transported." Lumiere raised an eyebrow.

Harry winked. "I bet all you thought Uma was mean? Wouldn't it be surprising to hear all the little ones love her? You wanna get away from your parents? She makes a bedroom on the ship or in the back of the shop. You hungry? She gives you a free meal. You need medical attention? She patches you up and taught all the crew how to dress injuries. She's like a Wendy. And a great one at that." Uma was a little bashful at this, which she hid with an expressionless face.

"We've got a much bigger list than the blueberry princess does," Uma added. Harry reached in his coat to pull out a slightly worn-out parchment.

Lumiere unrolled the paper to see over a hundred names. Surprisingly, the first name upon it was Gil. "I'm..." he tried to search for the right words.

"Surprised? That's our specialty," Harry smiled. "So... will this offer be accepted?"

Lumiere nodded. "It will have to go through King Benjamin, but I believe he will approve."

"Just tell Beastie-Boy we're just looking out for the Isle," Uma replied, squeezing Harry's hand as the two shared a loving look.

* * *

Uma smiled as the yellow men returned. She looked over her shoulder. "Gil!" She shouted.

The boy hurriedly scurried over to them, a small smile on his face. "Yeah?"

"You're going to Auradon," Harry and Uma said at the same time. Gil's face lit up like a lightbulb.

"Auradon?" He asked. Uma and Harry nodded. His face fell. "Aren't... you coming with me?" The two nearly punched themselves at Gil's sad face. "I don't wanna go without you."

"We're going," Harry assured, as the two pulled him into a hug. "I promise, but first all the little ones have to go. We want to make sure everyone is okay, alright? We will come to Auradon, you won't be alone, I promise."

"You need to show the kids to be strong when they get there, alright?" Uma asked. All three had tears in their eyes, despite knowing that they would be reunited, they never had been separated for as long as they would now. "You need to show them that their parents don't make them who they are."

Gil gripped them both tightly. "I don't wanna leave without you guys. You've been my best friends since forever and basically my mom and dad."

"I know Gil," Harry said. "But you deserve a chance in Auradon, more than me or Uma. The darkness hasn't corrupted you like many of us."

"I'm gonna miss you guys," Gil whispered.

"I know, but you'll see us again," Uma assured. She leaned into Harry's side, trying to fight back tears. She didn't want to lose the boy who had been almost a son to her for years (even though they were nearly the same age, it was their weird, dysfunctional family) but she knew he didn't belong on the Isle. Uma didn't, no, she _wouldn't_ let that happy spark he possessed fade. She would rather die then see Gil broken, and she knew Harry felt the same way.

But it still hurt to let him go. Harry pulled Uma tighter. "He's not gone forever," he reminded her.

When Gil packed his bags, both captain and first mate gave him a surpirse. Uma took off the infamous necklace she wore and fastened it around Gil's neck, Harry doing the same with his pocket watch.

"You'll never be alone, no matter where you go," Uma sang softly. Harry nodded, bringing Gil in for one more hug before the three split. Harry and Uma waved as Gil left, all trying to stop tears from falling.

* * *

After nearly two years, all of the children of the Isle had been taken to Auradon. Uma and Harry strolled along the almost empty streets, smiling.

"We did it," she said happily. "All of them are free from their parents."

"Yes, my love," Harry replied, kissing her left hand. On that hand, was a teal ring. A promise, that they'd never be separated.

Uma looked at it tearfully. "You promised that we wouldn't be separated, but we are." Harry placed a finger to her lips, immediately silencing her.

"Shh, we'll see him someday. I promise that, darlin', and I won't break that promise."

Uma fingered the promise ring one more time. "I know."

* * *

 ***Grabs Descendant-designed tissue box* *wipes eye* The saddest thing I've written so far on these oneshots.**

 **Alright, I had like, a million ways for the trio to meet up again, so I'll leave it to you to make that up. Feel free to share it in the reviews :)**

 **And yes, it takes two years to get the kids off the Isle. There are bazillions of villains and not all of them had just one kid. Plus you need time to set up a home and get them settled. I'm surprised it didn't take longer.**

 **'Til next time!**

 **~Evil**


	24. And More Drabbles

**So more drabbles because I gotta get rid... I mean write all these requests.**

 **I'm to lazy to look up the reviewer's names (sorry guys, no offense) but here were the prompts.**

 **More Harry whump and Uma fixing him up**

 **Harry sick and Uma looking after him**

 **What villain kids do in the summertime**

 **Harry talking about giving Uma his last name since she doesn't have one**

 **Possesive Harry with Uma secretly loving it.**

 ***yawn* it's pretty late where I am, so please excuse any typos.**

* * *

 ** _~A Meaning Behind It~_**

"What happened _this_ time?" Uma crossed her arms at me. I shrunk back, staring at the scraped skin on my arms. Angry Uma was something you didn't want to face.

"Some kids... took my hook... and teased me..." I admitted. What? Being a skinny ten year old was not great. "They said... Harriet's better than me, and I'm stupid."

Uma glared. "And you fought them because of that?"

I was even more embarrassed. How do I explain this?! "No... I wanted... my hook back."

"Why do you keep that stupid thing anyway?!" She yelled. "It's only brought us trouble!"

I clutched the sliver object to my chest. "CJ and Harriet gave it to me for my birthday," I whispered. I couldn't part with it, not for the world. Because that would mean losing them. Losing the only reminder that my siblings love me.

Uma's eyes softened, but only in the slightest as she stormed off.

I knew she cared, and eventually she would patch me up. But she'd go blow off some steam first.

I'll wait.

* * *

 ** _~A Sick Villain~_**

This is not happening. No. Just no. I saw the bleariness in Harry's eyes, the cough he tried to hide, the running nose.

Why does he always have to get sick?! Gosh!

After the third cough in five minutes, I turned. "Go to your quarters, now," I commanded. "Stay there for the rest of the day and rest." He raised an eyebrow, and I groaned. "You're sick, Harry! Get some rest! Now!"

He pouted but obeyed. I sighed. Finally.

I eventually made some chicken noodle soup I had stocked up on and fed it too him. Gave him a bit of medicine I found and hoped for the best.

Harry smiled at me after I stood up to leave. "I could get used to this. Maybe I should get sick more often."

"Put a cork in it, Hook."

* * *

 ** _~Summertime~_**

"A pool party?" Mal asked. "You know a lot of us don't know how to swim."

"We'll teach you," Uma shrugged. "I personally love it."

"That's because you're half-squid," Jay replied.

Uma gritted her teeth. "Octopus, snake boy, octopus." Harry stepped in.

"Now, don't get all tense. Let's just have fun, alright?" He smiled at Uma as they both dove in the water, glowing a bit as Uma revived her tentacles. Ben looked at Harry.

"How'd you learn to swim?"

Harry grimaced. "I once got to close to a mermaid. She nearly drowned me, but I fought my way back up to the surface, and swam away because my life depended on it." Everyone else was shocked, he looked at their faces. "Um, Neverland mermaid. Evil siren kinda thing."

"Al-right," Ben drew out. Harry nodded, grateful to drop the topic.

Uma smiled, as one of her tentacles petted Harry's hair. "Oh, stop lying."

"Uma!" Harry hissed, his cheeks flushing. "No way. Just leave it be!" Everyone stared, and Harry sighed. "Please don't."

"Harry is totally not talking about a mermaid!" Uma announced. "I was swimming alone one day when Mr. Stalker was watching with a love-sick face! Naturally, I try to punish him for being a pervert, but he refuses to die."

"Shut up Uma! I was ten! God!" Harry sunk under the water to hide his embarrassment. The VKs and AKs all laughed. Uma grabbed him with a tentacle. "Oh why won't you leave me alone to wallow in my misery?" He cried.

"Because I love you too much to see that pretty face unhappy," Uma replied honestly. Harry groaned as more laughter came from the others.

"Laugh one more time and you _won't_ be having any lessons."

* * *

 ** _~The Hook Name~_**

"Hey." Uma turned to see Harry next to her. She blushed. As a girl of sixteen, she already had her little crush on him, and what can she say? He was cute!

"Hi," she replied. "Whatcha want?"

Harry turned to the stars. "Their beautiful, aren't they?" Uma nodded. Harry's face turned serious as he looked at her. "But you're even more pretty."

Uma laughed, despite the butterflies in her stomach. "You always try to win my affection. It's like you're ready to marry me the second I return it."

"How do you know I'm not?" Harry shrugged. "Weird things on the Isle."

The two sat in silence for a bit, until Harry spoke.

"If... If I were to marry you, would you take my name?" Uma was surprised at the question. Since when were they talking about marriage? "I know it's pretty far off and all, and if we never get off the Isle, but... I really like you Uma. More than I ever did to Mal. You're strong, independent, kind, courageous, and a thousand times prettier than her. I really want to call you my girlfriend."

"I know," Uma said softly. "But the Isle isn't safe for it."

Harry nodded. "I want to get off here, and live with you."

The sea witch pursed her lips, before grasping both Harry's hands. "I promise that someday, when we get off this island, I will be your girlfriend, and then, hopefully fiancé and wife. I love you Harry Hook, and I promise I will die not as Uma, but Uma Hook."

Harry looked at her. "It fits you perfectly," he said, kissing Uma's lips before pulling back. "Uma Hook."

...Years Later...

 _"I now pronounce you Uma and Harry Hook, you may kiss the bride."_

* * *

 ** _~Don't Touch~_**

"What are you doing?!" Uma spun around from facing Ben to see a very irritated Harry. Ben had just asked her how the adjustment was.

Uma smiled. "Harry, it's nothing. He was just asking me how the adjustment was going. I told him after he raised the Eight Men rule to Ten Players, I loved R.O.A.R and tourney as well."

Harry growled. "Alright." He grabbed Uma's arm and marched the two away from Ben, why was a little white from the 'I'm gonna kill you' vibe Harry was giving off.

"Har, stop being to possessive! You're fine with Gil but the second I'm with Ben or Jay or some other boy you're all ready to kill them!" Uma scolded.

Harry crossed his arms. "Because Gil won't flirt with you. All of these Auradon princes are giving you a dazzling smile and winks and it's making me throw up! We've made it clear multiple times we're dating, but no one seems to care!"

Uma rubbed her temples. "Gosh, Harry I have to admit it's really cute but you're scaring people! This isn't the Isle! You could get in trouble for that!"

"I know it's not the Isle!" Harry yelled back. "I just don't like you hanging with those princes! They're ladies men, and with your status they all want you! And I'm sorry if my Isle instinct kicks in when a guy tries to flirt!"

"The what's it with Ben?!" Uma shouted. "He's not flirting with me!"

Harry groaned. "Can't I just not like a guy?! He hates me, I hate him, we try to keep it low-key, alright?! Mal keeps saying I was the problem in our relationship to him and it makes him go all beastly. We just don't like each other."

Uma slowed her rant. "Fine!" She threw up her hands in exasperation. "If that's you're excuse!" She softened a bit. "I'm sorry for getting angry."

"I'm sorry for being possessive."

"Well, I kinda like it," Uma admitted. "But keep it medium, alright? Not over the top, but not nothing."

"So no 'if you touch her I'll kill you' stuff?"

"No."

"I can't hook them?"

"That's technically killing them, in your terms, so no."

"You just asked me to walk into the jaws into the Tick-Tock Croc."

"Hope you're tasty."

"UMA!"

* * *

 **Yeah, two updates in one day... I know it's rushed but I'm tired and just wanted to get this off my back.**

 **Until next time.**

 **~ a very very sleepy Evil.**

 **(💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤💤)**


	25. Daylight

**Heya guys! So... not great news.** **I am brain dead and this is the _last trickle_ of ideas from my imagination springs. (Aka hiatus.) But don't worry! Just wait for the rain and I'll be back again! **

**If you have not heard Daylight by Maroon 5, please listen to it. It's my favorite song from them and so beautiful.**

 **Here we go! Ya gonna cry again, I know it**

 ** _~Daylight~_**

Harry stared at Uma, his eyes trying not to close. He couldn't. He couldn't fall asleep. He held Uma tighter.

They knew this was their last night. It was so late already, but Harry couldn't sleep.

Because Harry was going to Auradon tomorrow. Not Uma. After her attack, she wasn't allowed. Only Harry and Gil were going. That was Ben's decree. Harry knew Mal had took part in it, though he didn't say anything.

He brushed a braid out of Uma's hair. He stared at her beauty. He'd have to leave. Why was life unfair? Just in his arms, forever. That would be his wish. Why did he agree to leave? Right, he didn't have a choice.

Harry looked out at the night sky. He frowned as he saw a glint of pinks and purples. Princess colors, like it would be in Auradon. So perfect, so good, but yet, not. Auradon would be worse than the Isle without Uma. He needed his captain, his best friend, his love. His darling Uma. He couldn't go anywhere without her.

The stars were burning out, slowly disappearing. They winked each, before fading. Mocking him. He didn't have enough time. He wanted it to stop. To slow down so he could have more time with his captain. Just another night. That's all he wanted.

He looked over at Gil, who was asleep in his hammock. Uma would be left without either of her boys, as Gil was going as well. Her heart would be broken, why couldn't she come too? It wasn't fair. But what did she say? Life ain't fair. But that was talking about a sea pony. Harry chuckled at Uma's ability to make his day brighter. Why did he use those terms?

Uma.

This was so hard. Leaving her. Impossible. Why did he have to? When the sun rose, he'd be gone. They would no longer be together.

This was their last night together. Harry would slip away from her in daylight, but he couldn't see how. She was too beautiful, his. His Uma that he'd have to leave. He had to go, though. Uma smiled when he got the scroll, and never seemed happier in her life. Harry didn't understand. He would stay on the Isle, he'd already gone through hell and back for his Uma. Why did he have to go now?

Harry curled around Uma tighter. This was his last glances at Uma. He took in everything, her looks, her peaceful expression as she slept. The shrimp smell that Harry adored so much, but never admitted to Uma. He loved it because it was her's. Auradon could t replace it.

He watched once more at the sun, slowly rising, but not there yet. Harry was afraid of the dark, for the dark brought uncertainty, but right now, that was all he wanted. Just let it be dark. Stay in an eternal timeframe of darkness. That's all he needed.

His thoughts traveled to how he'd be in Auradon without her. It couldn't picture in his mind. Anywhere without Uma was nowhere. No place. He needed Uma. He couldn't go without her. He just couldn't.

He hated the sun. He hated daylight. It would always just bring pain. Of how he had to leave.

Uma nuzzled into his chest, and Harry planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Uma," he whispered tearfully.

Uma's only reaponse was the breathing that hit Harry's chest, sending shivers up his spine. She seemed to be smiling. Oh, she must be having a good dream. That's good. He would never want his Uma feeling the heartbreak he was right now.

His eyes traveled to the beat-up suitecase. He wanted to tear that thing to shreds. He wanted to refuse, refuse the order that would separate him from his beloved Uma. His sea goddess.

Harry played with the seashell necklace on Uma's neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist, like if he held on tight, he wouldn't go and she wouldn't be taken from him.

But she was. She was going to be stolen from him, kept on this trash dump while he was in a luxurious kingdom. Harry wanted to rescue her, though he was no knight in shining armor, he wanted to save them, save them from becoming Romeo and Juliet. Save him from being the Mulan, missing his general, his captain, every day. They'd be torn apart, forever.

"Why do you do this to me, Ben?" He asked quietly. "You thought that it would help, fix the pain, but you're only increasing it." He saw a glint of gold and nearly growled.

The sun, the sun that peaked through the dark curtains in their quarters, and mocked him, and struck him in the heart. That sun, that killed him. On the inside, so he was only a shell of his former self.

For without Uma, he was empty inside.

Harry knew the limo was coming. Gil had woken up, tears in his eyes as he stared at his captain and first mate, his best friends. Harry was going to only be with one of them. Why couldn't he have both? Why couldn't he keep both people that made his life worth living?

He knew madness would take over as he left Uma. Being only half-sane. Uma grounded him like an achor. Without that anchor, he'd be lost within the stormy seas of his mind.

But he had to be set free, sailing into the hurricane. He had to say goodbye.

Harry slipped out of bed slowly, fighting back tears as he pushed a pillow into Uma's open arms. She hugged it like her life depended on it. She frowned, andher eyes blink open. Harry's heart stopped beating.

"Harry..." she whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling him in for a loving kiss. Her eyes glazed and so did his.

"Go back to sleep, darlin'. It will all be alright when you wake up again." Uma nodded, a stray tear escaping as she was out again.

Harry grabbed his suitcase, wrapping an arm around Gil's shoulder, and vanished out the door.

Because it was daylight, and Harry had said goodbye.

And as the sun rosed, a broken and tearful girl sobbed at the loss of her lover and best friend. Her two boys, who she loved. Romantic and platonic, the two who were her everything.

And that was now nothing.

All because of daylight.

 **Oh. My. God. The saddest thing I've ever written!**

 **And don't ask me why they had to leave at the break of dawn. It just makes it more dramatic (and is the way the song was written.)**

 **I love y'all, and I'll be back as soon as I can.**

 **~ Evil**


	26. Up Where They Walk

**I'M BA-ACK!**

 **That is probably my favorite Mal line...**

 **Prompts, come! Come to meeeee!**

 **Yep, lost it a long time ago...** **Let's just get on with it. So an AU where Uma lives under the sea... just... humor me...**

 **So I like to imagine Descendants Ursula looks more a Once Upon a Time Ursula because of Uma (you can just look it up online if you haven't watched OUAT. {I haven't}) so that's what I'm imagining. Also cuz Ursula IS Triton's sister...**

 **Coco378... *pats head* It's alright. I'm back. Just relax, my friend. I am here.**

 **I told you guys I lost it a long time ago... I tell you why after the story because you probably don't want me ranting much longer.**

 ** _Up Where They Walk_**

"These dishes aren't gonna wash themselves!"

Uma groaned at her mother's snap, before she grabbed another tray to serve to a merman who was tapping the table impatiently. She didn't understand why merfolk bothered eating down here. It was so much better to eat in cool, fresh air...

Uma pushed away those thoughts as her tentacle swiped a dirty dish. Why the water didn't clean it immediately, she chalked it up to the magic the merfolk all possessed.

Whatever. She sighed and filled out another order absentmindedly. Although there were other workers, Ursula tended to use Uma -her own daughter- like a slave. After the whole disown kinda thing, Grandpa Posidon decided to give a little pity and allow Ursula to own a chip shop (of all things) just outside the city of Atlantica.

"Waitress!" A elder mermaid called. Uma's attention snapped back as she lifted a tentacle to refill the kelp-coffee (again, stupid merfolk magic...) and ignored how disgusted the lady looked at her appearance.

 _And you look so much better_ , Uma thought bitterly. She waited until, finally, the clock read two-thirty. _Thank you Ariel for modern technology,_ she thanked her cousin, who, after marrying Eric, had not forgetten about her people under the sea.

Twenty years later, they were caught up with the rest of the world.

She rushed to get out of the shop and to the little home around back, shimmy off the frock she used as a waitress, into a blue blouse with gold trim (she _despised_ wearing just a sea shell bra, along with her mother. Modesty is important) and was out. She sighed, jetting herself along the colored reef and saying hi to her cousin Morgan, who was out swimming with Chaos, Danger, and Uriah.

The two rays glided up to her, and she giggled as the other cecaelia quirked an eyebrow. Uriah snapped her teeth, obviously unhappy about how _rays_ were getting more attention than a _shark._

"Nows when you wonder when Floatsam and Jetsam find a girl," Morgan said.

Uma laughed dryly. "As if. Ursula won't let her 'precious babies' out of her sight." She crossed her arms. "Though she says she'll want little minions someday."

Morgan gasped mockingly. "Minions?! Hasn't she ever gone for just pets?" Uma laughed, shaking her head as she waved and continued on.

Once she was sure no one was following her (and Morgan, who was the only other soul who knew about her little escapes, had managed to confuse anyone trying to) she made a quick left, heading for the dangerous cove where thousands of ships laid, sunk.

She smiled as she saw a Auradonian ship, the telltale cannon ball hole right through the crest.Looks like a pirate attack. But since there were no bodies, she could only assume one certain bunch of pirates.

Either the _Jolly Rodger,_ the _Wasp,_ or the _Lost Revenge_ had passed by. Uma smiled and dove inside, hoping for the former.

"Hope Harriet's not trying to outdo him again," Uma muttered to herself. She sighed one more time before searching around, and smiling again at the quite easy-to-spot blue chest. She threw open the lid, and anticlimactically, no fish swam out. But then again, this ship was newly sunk.

She found some trinkets and treasure that made her grin. A pretty conch shell, an old English coin. She placed a few of the pretty necklaces around herself, wrapping some around her waist as well. Uma took out what seemed a bunch of wood slabs, but she knew better.

This was what she came for. The messages hidden and locked away only to be discovered by _her._

Uma pulled out the first part, holding the others tenderly with her tentacles as she began to read.

 _Dear Uma,_

 _Oh, how I've longed to see you again. It's been such a long time, hasn't it? A year. Just too long for me._

 _Harriet Co. sunk this beauty, which, by the way, was so smartly named The Beauty, but she let me place this here. She keeps wanting to start another rivalry, but I pass it off. I cannot afford The Lost Revenge to take another beating like that._

 _My father still won't let CJ get a ship yet. It's so funny, since she already has a little crush (some kid named Zevon. Sounds like a laundry detergent, right?) and a first mate. Freddie is pushy too, though I'm not sure a voodoo witch doctor's daughter would be a great first mate. But she's fourteen, which is way too young to be captain. Though she wants to pretend she's older. _

_Alright, I'm prattling about nothing again, aren't I? I miss you, darling. It's been too long for me to wait. Neverland isn't any fun without you._

 _I've been so distracted we almost lost a raid. A pretty little supply boat from Cinderellasburg. But they had those gorgeous necklaces I snitched for you, dear. Made for a princess. I hope you like them._

 _I must make this short. I'm sorry. We're planning a large raid on one of those big yatchs. They've got loads of loot, and I'm betting that there's not a lot of crew._

 _I love you, my sea queen. I hope we can meet again soon._

 _~Harry_

Uma frowned, blinking her eyes as she stared upward. Harry was always busy, no doubt being a young pirate captain came with duties. But they haven't seen each other in _forever._

She grabbed a seashell-shaped purse she found and _stuffed_ it with everything in the chest. Everything that Harry had gotten for her. She slowly swam upward.

Up to the surface.

Because she had a plan.

A plan that would include a loved one, a thrilling adventure, a search, and of course, a pinch of magic.

 **The End... Or Is It?**

 **Yes there will be a part 2. Don't worry. Just getting it the mood of things again.**

 **And yes, requests please. I. Need. Ideas. My brain was sucked out by these aliens from the planet Back-To-School, called Summer Reading and Algebra, and I need some help fighting for it back. *puts up fists* COME AND GET ME YOU SCHOOL MONSTERS!**

 **Anyway, yeah... *runs down hallway* I'M COMING FOR YOU! GIVE ME MY BRAIN CELLS BACK! NO MERCYYYYYY!**


	27. Sirens

**Alright guys. Let's see if we can get 200 reviews! That'd be awesome!**

 **So for Sand-wolf579. Thanks for help against this extraterrestrial foe.**

 ** _~Sirens~_**

The horn blew one last time, signifiying that the ship had reached its destination.

And that destination was Neverland.

Harry turned to Uma and Gil, his eyes hard. "Whatever you do, don't stray far from me. This place is crazy, and there are plenty of creatures willing to take a bite of an outsider. You hear me?"

Uma heard Gil gulp, and she smiled encouragingly to him. "Yeah, we'll be fine."

Harry nodded, before turning to look directly at Uma. "Whatever you do, not matter how pretty it looks, don't _touch_ or even _go near_ the water. Neverland mermaids infest it, and they aren't your pretty Atlantica ones. They're the siren kind. They have dark hair, green skin, and eyes as dark as midnight. They use magic to drown people. They might sense your merfolk blood, so they might give you _some_ slack, but don't go near the water."

"Why are we going here if it's so dangerous?" Gil squeaked. "And why won't they attack you?"

Harry breathed deeply. "Because they most likely won't attack someone with native blood. Every beast, siren, pixie or other can smell the blood in you. But anyway, putting that aside, it's a really pretty and magical place. Just, humor me."

"Alright."

It was beautiful, just like Harry had said. Pixies especially liked teasing Gil's hair. The trees seemed to sway and shower sparkles of sunlight. Color splattered everywhere.

Once or twice a creature had come and sniffed them, but one look at Harry with his hook raised and they backed away.

After a dinner with the Indians, and a quick cold 'hello' to the Lost Boys (Harry tried hard to keep cool) the three walked to Mermaid Lagoon. Just to see, Harry promised. Plus, Skull Rock was nearby, so why not?

The mermaids were not at all what Uma expected.

They had an odd sense of grace and beauty, dark beauty. She kept her distance, eyeing them with a cold threat ready. She was from the Isle, she could fight if she needed.

And especially what she didn't expect was the _singing_.

Other than the clicks and hisses the sirens spoke in, their singing was amazing. It was in some language Uma couldn't understand, but so beautiful. They sang almost better than her kind.

Harry moved closer to her. "It's pretty, isn't it?" She nodded. He smiled. "They perform to drown people, but as long as you're unaffected, it's quite a show." Harry looked at her. "That's why I wanted to bring you here. I thought you would like the beauty of this place." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

"And I wanted to confess..." Harry suddenly froze.

"Gil, no!" Uma spun around to see Harry moving in front of the boy, a siren grabbing him and _pulling._

All she managed to gasp was "Harry!" and dove under. The siren swam away from her, and she immediately grabbed the pirate's arm, who was desperately fighting off a siren. Uma nearly threw up as she saw sharp teeth reaching for Harry's lips.

Harry turned his hook and plunged it in the creature's arm, making her screech and jet away. Uma pulled with all her might, and got them both out of the water safely.

Harry choked on water, gasping for breath as Uma shook him. Gil cowered, paling.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't listen and I ruined it for you..."

"No, no," Harry strained, propping himself up. "I didn't... tell you about the siren's singing. It's alright. My fault." Uma steadied him, and faked a smile.

"Are you alright?"

Harry turned, smirking. "Maybe a little mouth-to-mouth to get the rest of the water out?" He replied slyly.

With a smack and announcement of "he's fine!" the three breathed a sigh of relief.

Gil noticed the tension between the two. "Well, I'm gonna go over there." He pointed to a small gazebo near the water. "I'll be okay, you guys just, er, ya know." He scratched his neck awkwardly before excusing himself.

Uma frowned, staring directly at Harry. "Why was that... _thing,_ " she shuddered, "trying to kiss you?"

"It's the second half of the drowning part. Once they do, it puts you under another spell so you never want to leave." A few angry clicks and hisses came from the water, the sirens obviously not happy with someone finding out their trick. Harry snapped back with some of his own, immediately silencing the fish.

"Oh." Uma looked down at her hands.

Harry took her hands gently. "I'm so sorry. This place is too wild. I shouldn't have brought you both here..."

"No," Uma interrupted. "You always wanted to see Neverland. It's alright. She looked at the sunset, it had to be the prettiest one she's ever seen. "It's so beautiful here. I sure had a great time."

Harry nodded. "I also wanted to bring you here, to ask you something." He took a breath. "You know for the longest time... I've had feelings for you. And... you've been kinda returning them since we came to Auradon. But I wanted to confess..."

Uma's face was stained red, as she knew what was next.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked, trying to breath through his nose. Born on Isle, it was hard for him to ask this kind of stuff. But he had to.

Uma flushed, before gently removing her hands from Harry's. He suddenly looked like a kicked puppy.

"Though I want... to be something with you," she started, smiling when he perked up a bit. "I'm not ready to officially start anything. It's been barely a few weeks, and I'm trying to forget some Isle habits. I still can't grasp the fact I can't be bossing and threatening you and Gil around twenty-four-seven. And I know we had something back on the Isle, but..."

Harry gave a sly smile. "I'll have you know Gil and I like it when you boss us around. It makes you seem powerful." Uma giggled.

"But... I'll wait."

"Har-ry!" Said VK groaned as he saw Gil too near the water... _again._

"Why did he tag along again?" Uma laughed as Harry desperately dove in to save him, the joined in.

 **Fin**

 **And another chapter. The aliens are still here, and the mothership is coming... Mothership First-Day of (the) Back-To-School aliens.**

 ***puts hair in ponytail* This is war...**

 **Also if you've noticed, the little line things are gone. Sorry, I'm using the app cuz my search engine isn't working for that... but yeah. I don't like it because it makes it seem sloppy but it can't be helped.**


	28. The Next Chapter (lol the name)

**Request by Midnight (Guest) with my OCs (with two I just had to make) Morgan, Jill, and Percy.**

 ** _Wait, so I'm a babysitter now? Technically?_**

 ***sigh* Morgan, don't spoil it...**

 ** _Great, just great._**

 ** _~The Next Chapter~_**

Uma needed a break. Just once. Just a little bit of freedom. She grabbed a coat and walked out onto the balcony, watching the sunset over their beautiful home. It was over the sea, as was insisted.

It had been ten years. Ten, nearly eleven years since they left the Isle.

All the power couples were married. Mal and Ben, Evie and Doug, Lonnie and Jay, Carlos and Jane, and (believe it or not) Chad and Audrey. Most of them even had children.

Gil was still single, and seemingly not intrested in settling down. He just still content with his best friends being happy, but Uma suspected it was more because his father liked to woo women, and he didn't want to be like that.

Uma, however, was sort of a sore thumb. The sea magic _screamed_ in her blood. She needed to perform magic, make contracts, be a _sea witch_.

But she couldn't, not anymore. Uma stared at her pirate hat, hung on a coat rack. She still liked, no, needed to wear it sometimes, like Harry needed to wear his hook.

Harry.

Uma felt herself blushing at the mere mention. She didn't know why, it had been a while since...

"What are ye doin'?" A voice whispered, sending shivers up her spine. Harry's voice had changed, making his accent thicker. Uma liked it, though.

"Watching the sunset. Want to join?" Harry smiled, and nodded. Uma smiled as his left hand traveled down to her's, a small _clink_ of their wedding bands. She decidedly turned over, seeing those wild blue eyes that never lost that insanity.

Harry, overall, didn't look much different over the decade. His Neverland blood didn't let that happen. He was only taller and his skin more tanned( and of course his voice.) But that didn't matter to Uma. Being a merfolk, the same went for her.

"So... what's on yer mind?" He asked, brushing a hand through her long braids. Uma shifted, as her eyes went back to the pirate hat. Harry turned, seeing what she was looking at. Smirking, he walked to the coat rack, plucking the hat off it and returning. He closed the glass doors to the balcony behind him, before striding up and placing it on her head.

It fit perfectly. Harry gave a sly smile. "Still fits. Means yer head hasn't gotten any bigger, captain."

Uma laughed and swatted at her husband. "What's my name?" She sang out.

He bowed, kissing her hand. "Uma." He stood up, his eyes never leaving her's. "Uma Hook."

Uma smiled at the name, before bringing Harry in for a kiss. "Still in charge, eh?" He said between contact.

"You know it. You're still first mate."

Harry laughed heartily, before pulling away. Uma smiled again, before drumming her fingers against the banister. "So, where've you been?"

Harry gave a smile. "Visitin' Mrs. Harriet _Tremaine."_ He drew out the last part. "Also, makin' sure CJ and Zevon are alright. Zevon keeps asking me about a ring, but lacks the courage to pop the question."

"You really care about your sisters. I hope you're not forgetting me," she pouted playfully at the end.

Harry shook his head, chuckling. "Jealous, eh? I may love them, but Uma, I _live_ for ye."

Uma faked stubbornness. "Flattery won't get you anywhere."

Harrysmirked, falling into her hands perfectly. "Then maybe actions will," he whispered, before kissing her again.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The two broke apart and groaned at the same time as two kids rushed out. A five year old girl with black hair and bright blue eyes, and her twin brother with brown eyes and white hair (which he keeps temporarily dying teal and black.)

"Morgan..." Uma sighed. "I thought you had them!"

The man in question smiled apologetically at his cousin. "Sorry. Jill won't get in the bath, and Percy just keeps running away from me." Jill smiled brightly and hugged her father. Harry shook his head when he saw the plastic toy hook in her hand. Just like daddy.

Uma couldn't resist as she scooped up Percy and bounced him in her arms. "You have to take a bath, and let Morgan get you two to bed."

"Morg!" Jill shrieked, hiding in Harry's chest. Both adults nearly burst out in laughter as Morgan steamed.

" _Don't_ tell me you taught them that. I do not want to be called that." He groaned miserably, before slowly peeling the two children off their parents. Jill and Percy protested a bit before letting their babysitter drag them back inside.

Harry stared at Uma with a smirk.

"Here we go again," he said, before the two trailed inside with their family.

 **Fin**

 **Sorry it's shorter. If you're wondering, Jill is from Wendy's pirate name Red-Handed Jill and Percy, well, shout out to all PJO fans.**

 **If ya'll want more of Jill and Percy, just ask! Just note I'm probably not going to do a pregnancy fic. Makes me a little squeamish and I have no idea how to write 'em.**

 **Yeah. Two updates in one day. Maybe more. I'm in a really good mood.**


	29. Playing Perfect

**Three chapters in two days! Whew!**

 **Coco378. My little wing... person... is being helpful (again) by requesting this! So shout out to... you know what... nevermind... that's cool...**

 **So... people keep asking me if I'm gonna continue Amnesia of Evil...** **I WILL! I will I promise eventually I just have no ideas for it so if someone could help me PLEASE!**

 **Gosh, I ask for requests and then I get so many... so can you all do me a favor and check the reviews to see how many people requested on a chapter before putting yours in? This is a really popular story and the pressure is getting to me. I really don't want to turn anyone down or forget a request (I know I've probably forgetten some already and it really makes me feel bad!) So please... thank you guys.**

 **To end the rant, this is pretty dark but has mushy emotional healing at the end... so... enjoy...**

 ** _~Playing Perfect~_**

"Hey, weirdo!" Harry turned to see... no. Not him.

The guy was somehow related to Wendy (nobody keeps track of that family anymore) or one of the Lost Boys. Whatever. Point is, he was one of the few out for Harry's neck.

Yes, Auradon isn't as perfect as everyone so strongly believes in. Just, playing perfect.

"You gonna hook me?" The boy asked tauntingly. "Or... oh, throw me overboard. Just like daddy."

Harry flinched. "I'm not like him."

The kid rolled his eyes. "Please, one look and we can tell you've been hanging out with the Mad Hatter to much. Plus," his voice dropped. "It's rumored you've killed people on the Isle."

Harry's face narrowed. "It's kill or be killed back there. Also know as surviving. Shut up."

"Whatever." A fist emphasized the boy's words.

Harry whimpered at the impact before wiggling out and running.

"Yeah, that's right! Run! Right into the jaws of the Tic-Tock Croc like your father!"

 **xxXXxx**

Harry pressed the ice pack to his jaw, Gil staring at him with his hands on his hips. A scowl did not suit the normally happy go lucky boy.

"What happened?" Gil demanded. Harry winced at his voice. He knew that Gil was the protecter, and was going to pester him about this. Gil valued Harry and Uma's lives above his own, which was a habit they were trying to break. But the second either of them so much as scraped themselves Gil went ballistic.

"Some Lost Boy's kid," Harry muttered, looking away. Gil's eyes bulged.

"You're getting bullied?! Fudge," he muttered the substitute curse word under his breath. Gil paced the dorm room. "How long has this been going on?!"

Harry winced again, memories of some other kids surfacing. Gil caught that, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm telling Uma."

"No!" Harry shrieked. Gil flinched but stood his ground. "Uma thinks I'm fine here. She thinks the anger management program's fine, and classes are fine, she thinks I'm happy! I can't let her know I'm getting beat up! I could defend myself here and... and..." Harry breathed deeply, trying to calm himself.

"So you don't want her to think you can't defend yourself?" Gil asked, eyebrows raised.

Harry sighed defeatedly. "I know, it's stupid."

Gil rolled his eyes. "Harry, ship or not, Uma's our captain. Our leader. She's in charge, and needs to know if we're hurt. Plus," his face expression changed to a smirk. "She really needs to know if you're hurt. Being her... boyfriend and all."

"...I think you're jealous."

"Possibly."

 **xxXXxx**

Uma smiled as Harry walked in. They were at a Tiana's Place, their first official date.

"So..." she said hopefully, wanting to start a conversation. "How do you like it in Auradon?"

She didn't notice that Harry flinched as she prattled on like Gil. "Isn't the food like, awesome? It's not just seafood, and they actually have all-you-can-eat. Though, I guess you know because you and Gil were throwing up all night." She giggled at the memory, before waiting for Harry to say something.

"Uh, yeah. It's good."

Uma frowned at this, before smiling again as the famous gumbo stew appeared on their plates. "Tiana's gumbo is supposed to be the best in the world. I hope you like it." She blushed, before slowly raising the spoon to her lips, sighing blissfully at the taste.

Harry, meanwhile, was freaking out. Gil had drilled him into telling her _now._ He shifted in his seat, and waited for Uma to finish her spoonful. She looked at him with a gentle smile. "So, how is Auradon for you?" She asked.

Harry looked at the bowl in front of him. "It's... not that great."

Uma froze. Her hand grasped Harry's gently. "If this is about the therapy..."

 _"No!"_ Harry nearly screamed, trying not to interrupt the other customers. He looked at Uma, tears fillings his eyes. "You said... that it would help. You said, this place would make me better. But everyone hates me! Maleficent's daughter is the freaking girlfriend of the king, while I'm here being beat up by anyone that still has a grudge against my dad!" His eyes were crazed as he slammed his hands down onto the table. He was done playing perfect.

Uma sat there shocked as her boyfriend walked out.

 **xxXXxx**

"Hey, you!" Harry growled, turning with a smirk on his face as yet another kid grinned at him. The boy did a double take at the smirk.

Harry strode up to him, eyes wandering over the boy, seeing how he could hurt him. "Well, well, trying to take a piece out of me, eh?" The boy's eyes traveled to Harry's left hand, were, in his left hand, was the horrid hook supposed cased in the son of Captain Hook's room.

"Didn't know 'bout me on the Isle, huh?" Harry's accent was thick, to show how intimidating he really was. Harry cackled. "They say I'm insane and off-kilter, rumor has it." The boy gulped, taking a step back as Harry pressed his hook against his Adam's Apple.

"Harry..." Harry turned, the smirk on his face fading as he saw the horrified look on Uma's face. "Harry, give me the hook."

He pressed it closer to the boy's neck. "I don't belong here, Uma," he growled out. "I tried, but look where that's gotten me." He gestured to the boy who's neck he was about to slit.

"Harry, _give me the hook_." Uma pressed each word with force, reminding Harry that she was in charge.

"No." Uma's eyes narrowed. Harry himself was shocked he just said no to his captain, his girlfriend.

The daughter of Ursula balled her fist. "Last chance Harry. Back. Down." You could almost see the hostility radiating off Uma. She tried giving a reassuring look to Harry's victim. The poor boy, however, was trying very hard not to wet himself.

Harry grumbled before obeying, the kid scurrying off to probably the bathroom.

He clenched his head, groaning. "What the hell just happened to me?!" Uma rushed to him, anger and worry battling in her eyes.

"You nearly killed someone. Harry, what was that about?" She asked softly.

Harry felt tears streaming down his face. "I'm not weak. But without my Isle... side... people just beat me up."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I want to be able to take care of myself. People look at me and Gil weirdly when we just follow all your orders. It's not what they're used to, and I hate the attention it's getting. I'm sorry."

Uma hugged Harry closer to her chest. "You should've told me. We'll fix it, Harry. You don't have to hide behind a mask anymore. These people can help you, you just need to let them."

Harry nodded slowly, his eyes still glazed.

Uma shifted. "Plus, anyone that thinks that way needs to learn girls rule."

"Um-ma..."

 **Fin**

 **And I'm cutting it off there because... er it's gonna get too mushy and boring. Not my best work...**

 **I'm beasting (haha...) all these, writing as fast I can. But I am NOT a speedster. I wish I were Barry Allen, though.**

 **So yeah guys, _slllllllooooooowwww_ the requests down a bit. I'm over run by ideas and my brain is the new sun... which is good, but I'm too wound up by the pressure. It's not your fault, just school staring and this and STUFF HAPPENING! TOO MUCH STUFF IS HAPPENING. I'm going crazy...**

 **Imma gonna get you, aliens...**


	30. Up Where They Run (Walk pt 2)

**30th chapter! *confetti***

 **Such a smart name, right? The ligit next line of the song. I will find those aliens... I promise you that...**

 **Oh, and FYI, the _Wasp_ is the name of Harriet's ship. One, it's an AU, and two, I'm not hunting through the books to see if she actually has one. The name came from the book series _Peter and the Starcatchers,_ which was the name of the _Jolly Rodger_ before Hook captured it. **

**Enjoy!**

 ** _~Up Where They Run~_**

Uma groaned as she hauled herself onto the beach, momentarily stopping at the tingling in her feet.

Yep, feet.

Uma peeked in her bag. After a (quite embarrassing) reminder that she needed _some_ way to become human, she snatched a few of her mother's potion books. Ursula had already handed her the family heirloom, the necklace.

But anyway, she was now on shore. Human. She grabbed a long dress and quickly swapped it out with her blouse, because she now had new... nevermind. Uma placed a hand on a large rock nearby, slowly standing up (with some errors) like she had seen on T.V. If she was going to do this, she couldn't be _literally_ falling for Harry.

Uma took a deep breath, and kicked out her leg to take her first step...

And promptly fell flat on her face.

"Hey, miss, are you alright?" She turned to see a boy with gold hair, bright eyes and a wide smile plastered on his face. "You're one of those mermaids, huh? Yeah, we've gotten a lot of those. One time, there was this one that..."

"Mind helping me up?" Uma snapped, her face red.

The boy stopped mid-rant, slightly blushing. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. I tend to do that a lot." He slowly helped steady Uma, then smiled. "So... what's your name?"

"I'm Uma..." she felt a little uneasy at the boy's puppy-like persona.

The boy gasped. "You're Uma?!" Uma flailed backwards, but the boy managed to catch her. He looked down.

"Yeah... why?"

"Harry was my captain," he whispered. "We've been best friends forever and he liked to tell me about you. I saw you once, you probably don't remember..."

"Was?" Uma repeated his first sentance.

The boy shifted. "Well, you see, my dad and brothers hated me, and I never got education... of any sort. So I sometimes said the wrong things. He started taking it personally and I was kicked out." He looked at Uma. "But he'll be really happy _you're_ here!"

"What's you're name?" Uma asked suddenly.

The boy grimaced. "My dad didn't care enough to name me, so Harry named me Gil. I'm not sure if he's taken that back yet." Uma felt a pang in her chest, sorrow for the boy, and anger that Harry would do such a thing. Oh, how she would give him a mouthful.

"Alright, Gil. Do you know where the ship is? If you take me, I'll do my best to make sure you're part of Harry's crew again." Gil perked up, immediately hugging Uma.

"Thank you!" He cried, before letting go and helping her walk across the beach.

Soon, Uma got the hang of it. Gil was a patient teacher, he always helped Uma when she had trouble and never got mad. Uma could see the pain he desperately tried to hide, so she brought up that uncomfortable topic again.

"You really care for Harry," she stated.

Gil nodded. "He was like an older brother, better than the ones I had. He was always there for me, and I loved him," he stopped, flustered at what he said. "I mean, like a brother. I don't like him like that. I'm not into boys. Because you're his girlfriend, well kinda sorta. We just have a platonic relationship. It was nothing..." he trailed off laughed nervously. Uma placed a hand on his shoulder, trying not to laugh.

"It's alright. I understand." Gil nodded, looking down.

"I miss him. It's been at least a week."

Uma blinked. "Then do you know where he is?"

Gil nodded. "Duh. Right at the moment, he's with the _Wasp_ and her crew. They're in the Atlantic Ocean at the moment."

Uma winced. Mermaid territory. This would be interesting.

"Alright," she nodded. Gil smiled, as the two walked off to find a certain pirate...

 **xxXXxx**

Harry groaned as his muscles ached. The captain's quarter's bed was soft, as were most the beds (the best way to make a crew obey you was to make them your friends, plus, Harry couldn't bear to hurt them) but his body still ached from the last raid.

Captain Hook had promised the next ship they got, CJ would get. She thought it was sweet, having a ship stolen by her family.

Which lead to them raiding the _Wendy._

Oh, how cringe-worthy was that? Harry literally cringed the second the name was mentioned.

It was a decent-sized ship, perfect for CJ's first, but man the crew was _tough._ Harry had to call the _Wasp_ for backup. It gave them both a good beating, but was worth it when they saw Calista's face light up. She dragged a protesting Freddie to inspect the whole thing and then nearly squeezed the life out of her older siblings.

It was immediately renamed the _Starcatcher._ Why? Because Calista Jane Hook said so.

And now Harry was shot. Just done. He turned and looked where... oh.

His chest hurt as he remembered throwing Gil out. Why the hell did he do that?! Gil was his best friend and like a little brother. The two had been through thick and thin together. The boy was so positive and precious, and Harry always protected that. Gil was his first mate.

Was.

He had to fix that. He was going to go and beg if he had to for Gil to come back. He was one of the few people that made his life complete. Gil, Harriet, CJ, and... Uma.

Harry missed her too. He was supposed to be a pirate captain, getting anything he wanted.

But he never did. He was a terrible captain.

"Captain?" Harry groaned and tilted his eyes to see Desiree at the door. The blond-haired girl gave a small smile. "Gil and some girl with blue braids wants to see you. They're at the dock. Should we...?" Her question was never finished as Harry leaped up with a sudden burst of strength.

Desiree watched with disbelief as her captain giddily ran off the ship, and took the girl in his arms, lifting her up and twirling around. She giggled to herself.

Harry, meanwhile, had thought up a five-second plan.

But everything went blank as he saw his beautiful sea queen. With feet. On land. She was even more beautiful than when he saw her last.

Uma.

Harry laughed, lifting her up and twirling her before firmly kissing her lips. His eyes shone as he knocked foreheads with her. "How...?" He started.

Uma's eyes twinkled. "When your mom's an infamous sea witch, you know a thing or two about magic." Her seashell necklace glowed at that, and Harry smiled, beforing kissing her.

Gil stood awkwardly between the two lovers, ready to leave. Harry was happy, so he was happy, even if Harry was happy without him...

"Where d'ya think yer goin'?" Gil stopped as Harry spun him around, grinning like a madman before hugging the boy tightly. "I was a fool ta 'bandon ye. I'm sorry I did that t'ye. Yer my little bro, I should't have done that. I hope ye can forgive me."

Gil froze, before tears welled up in his eyes and he hugged Harry back with all he had. "I love you," he whispered, hoping Harry would get how he meant it.

"Love ye too, Gil," Harry said back.

Uma smiled as her new friend had found an old, and she had found her lost love.

 _"I'd like t'welcome ye to our new cap'n, Uma!"_

 **Super Bad Ending!**

 **Well that was honestly terrible ending. Super terrible. Ugh. Why. Why.**

 **So yep. Hope you didn't cringe at the end.**


	31. Deal of Evil (long awaited Amnesia pt 2)

**SO MANY UPDATES... *cackles evilly***

 **Okay. I'm gonna do a big shot-out to sexly sango and Coco378 for giving an idea on how to continue this. Thank you SO much!**

 **To the rest of ya'll: *crumbles to knees* I am so sorry. Please forgive me! I know, I know what I did. I forgot about this awesome story and I am guilty as charged. But here!**

 **Warning: very OOC, because it's first person, and characters are _so_ hard to do first person unless they're your OCs. And again, OUAT Ursula. And cheesy-ness. So much OOC...**

 ** _~Deal of Evil~_**

Harry's POV

I had to get Uma back. I just had too. Harriet gripped my shoulder tightly, trying to hold me back physically and emotionally.

A tentacle lashed out at us. "Get to work!" Ursula shouted. "This food ain't gonna serve itself!"

Gil and I shared a glance, debating. I sighed and grabbed an apron, prepared to lose all of my dignity.

 **xxXXxx**

I had a plan. Admit not a good one but a plan.

I heard Ursula got her necklace back. Rumor is it's still got some magic in it. But no ones willing to make a deal and test that out.

So hence me going to do the stupidest thing on planet earth. Make a deal with a sea witch. Yep. I'm hopeless.

I walked into the chip shop after closing hour, clenching my hook tighter and taking a deep breath. "Ursula?!" I yelled.

"Shut your clams, Hook! It's past closing hour!" Ursula snapped back, coming out of the kitchen.

Now it would be I lie to say I ever saw Uma's Mom. She usually hid herself away. I thought, well, she'd aged like a some of the villains here *cough* Evil Queen *cough* but nope.

All Atlantica mermaids were born with beauty, I guess. It's great in Uma's case, but Ursula's...?

Her brown hair and skin cascaded down her face as she scowled. Well, there goes the white hair and purple skin theory. Everyone talked about what Ursula looked like. And apparently the _black_ in Uma's hair is natural, not the _white._

Anyways, she looked ready to kill. I subconsciously too a step back, then started my speech. "It's been rumored you have the necklace back?" I ended it questioningly in case she got a whiff of authority from my voice, which was not what I intended.

Ursula's eyes glinted, before one of her tentacles raised to show it. "The little brat lost it, and it was sent back to me." I ignore the first part, nodding as she smirked. "Brave enough to make a deal, eh?" She crawled closer, and I stood as still as I could.

Her breath ghosted in my ear. Ewww. It smelled like rotten shrimp. Uma smelled so much better. "You have Neverland blood in you. Do you know how people would _kill_ for that blood?" I shivered at her words. Kill me? "You're blood is basically a river of magic. So much more powerful than, say, the fairy godmother's wand."

She's baiting me. I stood my ground. "I need to get to Auradon," I stated plainly.

Ursula laughed. "And how, do you propose, are you going to do that."

I closed my eyes. "I could use the necklace to get through the barrier. You give me a timeline to go, jumpstart Uma's memories, and get her back. If I don't," I faced her. "My soul is yours. You said yourself I'm powerful. You could use me to get off the Isle."

Ursula smiled. "Hmm..." I saw as a scroll and the famous bone pen appeared from those tentacles. What des she hide there? Ugh, nevermind that sound wrong. "Three days. Jolting a girl's memory isn't as easy as you think. You'll have to get past each wall built around her memories." She pulled back. "Though I don't see why you want to save the ungrateful brat."

I stared harder. Ursula smiled. "Ohh, the little pirate boy is in love, eh? Well let me tell you. True Love's Kiss doesn't work every time!" The scroll glowed and I lifted the pen. Ursula's eyes glittered dangerously as I signed my name.

She cackled as I finished the 'k' and her necklace glowed. Golden energy started ebbing off it, and I watched, trying to remain expressionless and it surged into my fingertips.

I could feel the power, making my blood boil and react to it. Raw power twirled at my fingertips. Ursula smirked again.

"Three days, pirate boy."

 **...Would've been a cool ending...**

I walked silently through the near empty streets. Wharf Rat territory was where almost no one lived.

Whatever. I just needed to get to the barrier.

I strode past the docks, selecting (stealing) a small rowboat. Oh, if CJ could see me now. She'd get a real kick out of it. Nevermind. Just keep rowing.

I could feel the dome trying to take my borrowed magic away, but the deal was too strong.

"You're gonna kill yourself." I nearly jumped, before turning to see Harriet in the boat as well. How the... "you're so blind, Harrison."

"Don't call me that," I said through gritted teeth. Nobody _ever_ gets to call me by my full name. No one.

Harriet sighed. "Don't think to tear open that. You're so love-sick it's ridiculous."

"Anthony. Tremaine," I spat back. She flustered for a second before regaining her composure.

"I actually got the guts to confess, not just follow him around like some obsessed servant." She raised an eyebrow at me, holding up the scroll inviting her to Auradon. "Plus, I got a better idea. One that still includes selling your soul to Ursula necessary."

"Stalker."

"Idiot."

"Bossy."

"Crazy." She threw the last one with a wink, before leaning back into the boat. "And let's get away from the barrier before we attract attention, eh?"

"Yes, oh Choosen One."

"I am the oldest."

"One. Year. One whole year." I groaned one more time before rowing.

"Shut up and row."

"If you're so smart you do it. I rowed the way here."

"Fine." She took the oars and proceeded. Oh yeah, my sister has a through the ceiling stamina. I forgot. She smirked as we hit the dock. Whatever.

I saw Anthony (alright, since when was this a party?) raising an eyebrow at me. CJ and I weren't totally happy about the Tremaine being in our wacked up family, but I think I'm warming up to him. Ugh, that makes me sound soft.

"So what's this 'oh great plan' of yours?" I asked, trying not to roll my eyes.

Harriet smirked. "Let's just say you're Harry Potter for a day. Grab your Invisble Cloak..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Yep. I just made Harry and another Harry. And part 3 there will be!**

 **Again, thanks Coco378 and sexly sango for the inspiration! You really got the story popping in my head! That sounded weird...**


	32. Crocodiles

**This story has hit 200 reviews! That's SO awesome guys! Thank you! *plays music* *dances***

 ** _*stoic face* *throws confetti* Yay..._**

 **Zip it Morgan. I'm trying to celebrate here.**

 **JBird1916's prompt with a little of my own magic. Mentions of abuse. You know what? You guys know what to expect from me. ALWAYS expect abuse because I like making people suffer. SUFFER SEA THREE SUFFER!**

 ** _Now I'm going to take her to calm her down. I hope you guys enjoy the story, because I'll be too busy making sure Evil's not locked up in a mental asylum :)_**

 ** _~Crocodiles~_**

"You did not." Uma put her hands on her hips. Harry looked away uncomfortably with a sheepish grin.

A few moments ago, the eleven-year-old had jumped off the dock in the water. Poor Uma, not wanting to lose her best friend, was forced to save him.

And now she found out he was dared to do it.

"Bonny dared you to _jump off the dock_ into the water infested with who-knows-what?"

Harry gave another sheepish smile. "It was crocodiles this time, but yeah." He shrugged. "I would've been fine, Uma! Those things won't ever take a bite out of me! Brutus and Nero got real close, but just left. I think I got the opposite effect that my dad." Harry shrugged, mentioning Madame Medusa's two pets, who had whacked him with their tail, but not try to eat him.

"And yet you're still terrified of them," Uma snapped back, trying to get Harry to admit defeat.

"Oh big titanic jaws snapping your neck off, yeah, not my way to go!"

"You were nearly paralyzed in fear! Because Bonny freaking dared you too!" Uma crossed her arms.

Harry closed his eyes. "It's a stupid fear that makes me a pathetic villain, so of course I'm gonna do it."

Uma stopped her arguing. She softened a bit (which was rare for her.) "Harry, you're not a pathetic villain." She wrung out the last of the water in her hair, before settling down next to Harry. "Just don't do it again." She looked off, fighting back emotions.

"I don't want to lose another friend."

 **xxXXxx**

Well, well, well," Mal said, her gum popping as she rolled her eyes. "Shrimpy and Hook. Where's your little Sunshine kid. Finally shipped off to Auradon where he belongs?"

Uma crossed her arms. "Zip it, Purple Princess."

"Finally got a backbone I see."

"What are you doing at the docks? Last time I checked you couldn't swim. Got a big laugh before your oh so precious boyfriend threw you a life ring. Would've been funnier to see you drown and poor Mummy have no great heir to rule Auradon."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Jay's to busy stealing for his dad's shop to even consider relationships and at least my mom doesn't put me in an apron and beats me if I don't work."

Uma flinched, that immediately striking deep as she touched her forearms. Mal snickered, waving around her bare arms tauntingly.

Harry stepped in immediately. "And my father doesn't always try to one-up me and humiliate me in front of my friends." Mal's green eyes flickered up to him, the words weeving their way under her skin.

Jay appeared, ready to back her up. Harry smirked. "Looks like you don't have the rest of your gang either. What, they ditched you to go off and be more evil?"

"Better than you guys trying to be good," Jay taunted. "I saw you take in Kaa's son yesterday. All you do is take care of the kids, so weak. I bet they all are as stupid as you guys."

Uma snapped once the mention of Kai was brought up. The poor kid kept getting used by Shere Khan to hurt people.

A sword pressed against Jay's neck. He stared up at the wild blue eyes. "Soft," he sneered at Harry.

"Pathetic excuse for evil," Harry replied back, shrugging.

"And what am I?" With a wink, Jay flipped Harry's sword around, making him go against the railing, the water crashing below. "Now, if I remember correctly, you're a little afraid of crocodiles, eh?" Harry shivered at the mention of them.

The Tic-Tock Croc hadn't bitten off his hand, for sure. But what Harry never told anyone is how the infamous reptile tried to bite off his _head_ as a replacement.

"Good. Well, I heard that they just came over after hearing a Hook would be fed to them. Think of this as, payback for humiliating Mal." Harry tried to push against Jay, but darn it the guy was working out again.

No matter how much his face remained a smirk Jay could see the desperate plead in Harry's eyes. _No no no please. Please don't,_ they begged.

It was Mal who fought off Uma and threw Harry over to the crocodiles below.

Harry tried not to scream. He almost felt the gigantic jaws, ready to snap shut. He was paralyzed. He couldn't move an inch, just waited for the jaws of death to spill blood.

But it didn't happen. Harry was immediately grabbed by Uma and the two swam upward.

His brain swirled in a colorful mess, and soon those colors were replaced by a wonderful darkness.

 **xxXXxx**

He was dead. Harry was sure of it.

But the more he stared, the more he wasn't so sure.

He was in _Uma's room_ above the chip shop. _In her bed._ This was some mistake, some dream.

"Some really perverted dream," Uma interrupted.

Harry swung his head (regrettingly) as he saw Uma walk in. His cheeks flushed as he saw her in a teal shirt and pants that hugged her body tightly.

"You're thinking out loud, Harry," Uma warned. She shook her head. "Pervert," she muttered.

"I'm sorry, I just woke up after being attacked by Jay and then... those things." Harry shuddered.

"You are so glad I can swim and saved you from being croc bait." Uma clenched her fists. "Mal gets under my skin. She doesn't have an idea what my life is like."

The daughter of Ursula then focused her attention back to the son of Captain Hook. "Get some more rest. You got a concussion." Harry blushed deeper.

"In your bed?" Uma glared.

"Gotta better idea? I can throw you out to sleep on the docks." Harry promptly shut his mouth and pulled up the covers.

When Uma left, he secretly smelled the covers. That shrimp smell he adored so much...

"PERVERT!" Uma shouted from down the hall. "GO TO SLEEP AND STOP SMELLING MY SHEETS."

"STALKER!" Harry roared back. "STOP WATCHING ME SLEEP!"

And so went on the lives of two lovers who weren't exactly sure _what_ they were.

 **Fin**

 **Okay I just had so much fun ending that...**

 ** _Are you calm now?_**

 **No I'm never calm! HARRY MUST SUFFER WITH HIS HERPETOPHOBIA! SUFFER!**

 ** _Yep, I'm going to take her. *drags Evil out of story frame* I hope you guys enjoyed that and make sure to leave a review!_**

 **DON'T ASK THEM TO DO THAT! IT MAKES YOU SOUND NEEDY! THEY CAN DO WHAT THEY WANT!**

 ** _Shush, you're supposed to be calming down before you're taken to an asylum. I don't want you to be taken._**

 **AWWW you care!**

 ** _No, if they lock you up I get locked up as well. I care solely about my own health._**

 **...I hate you.**

 ** _I hate you more :)_**


	33. It's Not Worth It

**Because Uma is a Lady Bishamon 'til the day I die.**

 ** _Stop watching anime. Really. And you're supposed to be calming down._**

 **I am calm! Hey guys... ABUSE ABUSE ABUSE SELF HARM ABUSE ABUSE SELF HARM SELF HARM ABUSE! SO MUCH TRIGGER WARNINGS! ANNNNDDD MENTIONS OF MURDER! THE SEA THREE MUST SUUFFFFEEERRRR!**

 ** _*facepalms*_**

 ** _But Evil is right. This is a trigger warning. If you are depressed or harming yourself, know that there are people who care for you, and you're not alone. And please don't read. So please, note this warning._**

 ** _Also, it is very sad and you might not make it through without a tissue box on hand._**

 ** _~It's Not Worth It~_**

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

8:00. Which means my shift is over! Luckily I don't have night shift today.

I dropped my apron on the rack and raced out of there before Mom could get to me. I learned if I dwaddle, she gives me more work. It's _not_ fun scrubbing dishes all night with Cook looking over your shoulder. Really.

Anyways, I'm not thinking about what may happen, I'm thinking what is happening. If you worry to much, it leads you down the wrong road. The road of heroism. Worrying about others.

That's something my mom would say. Don't worry about anyone or anything, it shows you care.

Blah. I _do_ care.

Well, ever since Harry, Gil and I had started the Lost Boys and Girls program. Yep, Harry (of all people) had dubbed it that.

Point was, LBAG was a program that any kid trying to get away from their parents or siblings could have a free meal and night at the ship. After that, they could do little things like an errand or short shift (NEVER more than an hour, we don't use them) for more nights and meals.

Let's just say it was really, really popular.

I sighed and passed by a couple kids, who gave me a smile each. I gave one back in return. Just smiling on the Isle can brighten a kid's day.

I felt a hand reach in my pocket. I spun around, grabbing the culprit and immediately regretting it.

The redhead was no mistake Madame Medusa's daughter. She was a frequent boarder. I reached in my pocket were a few coins were from my shift. "If you needed you should've just asked. Are you hungry?" She nodded. I placed a few coins in her hand. "This will get you something. Alright? Then get to the chip shop. Harry or Gil should be there. Tell them I sent you for a meal." I patted her head and walked on, ignoring the looks from the adults.

"Stop! Stop!" I froze as I heard a cry. And the sound of tearing flesh.

That wasn't good.

I turned and ran as fast as I could, turning down an alleyway towards the sound.

I know this was the Isle but people shouldn't be doing...

No. My mouth was open and my eyes wide. Blood was everywhere. A kid was being killed right before my eyes!

Wait, maybe that's the one that's done wrong. Maybe it's punishment.

Oh, what am I thinking?! We're all the bad guys, it doesn't matter! No one should be killing innocents!

"Stop. Please! I didn't do anything!" One cried. Looking closer, I saw it was a small boy whimpering and an older man -his father?- was the one beating him.

I couldn't let him be hurt! I ran inbetween the two, drawing my sword. "Leave him alone," I growled.

The man laughed. "And let the little..." ouch, that hurt my ears, "live? I don't think so."

I growled. If anything, this was _against_ protocol. Never let the parents hurt the kids while your around. Gil made that up... no. Don't think about him at the moment!

I swung the sword expertly, showing I meant business. The man stepped back a bit, fear showing in his eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" I growled. He shook his head. "My name is Uma, Daughter of Ursula."

"That weak little..." this guy needs to learn I'm only a teen "that helps and is calm to all the little..." okay, I'm going to cut out his tongue or something. Yeesh.

"And anyone who gets on my bad side I haven't hesitated to kill," I replied easily. "Especially adults who are abusing innocent kids."

That did it. He was gone. I turned to the kid. "Hey there, would you like some help?"

He glaredat me. "I'm not going to be one of your pathetic kids that depend on you to survive. You're too good. Go to Auradon where you belong." He spat at me, before limping off.

I was shocked, honestly. Most kids didn't have that sort of hostility to me. Some wanted to be evil like their parents, and I was okay with that, I just let them have a night away from abuse. But this kid...

What if they all don't like me? What if they all are just using me? What if they plan to go behind my back.

What if Harry and Gil are the same way?

I couldn't bear to have my best friends backstab me! They were my boys, I was their captain.

What if they thought I was selfish? They wanted to be captain, to have it all.

Images came up in my mind of Harry trying to duel me for the title of Captain. He'd throw me out, make me the laughingstock that I already was. He'd call me Shrimpy. I'd have to live under my mother's orders again.

I couldn't do that! I gripped my arms tightly, seeing the bruises she bestowed on me. It was the only thing I had of her. The necklace I got and put together... with Harry's help.

Harry said he loved me a long time ago. What if I hurt him too much? I just wasn't ready for a relationship.

I'm a terrible person. I really am. I break people's hearts, I try to make things perfect, I lie to everyone. I'm so selfish. I can't even help the kids on the Isle.

If I'm a hero, I should've made a difference. I should've gone with Ben.

Oh no. I thought I did the right thing, staying on the Isle and helping the kids. I just made things worse. I could've helped themgiven them a better life.

I don't deserve this. Any of this. I don't deserve the power, the courage.

I walked through the streets, holding my arms close to me. They thought Harry was broken. Ha. They didn't know what I was going through. Not one clue. They didn't know the depression I've been secretly fighting for years, ever since the Shrimpy incident. Harry was the only one who knew, I couldn't trust anyone else.

I'd been lying to them, lying for so long.

I was a failure.

I rubbed my arms as I stared at the dome. It was my fault the kids were trapped here. I gripped my necklace, feeling the pulsing warmth of magic unable to work. Could I fix it?

Maybe if I used myself to smash against the dome, maybe I could get a small hole to get my necklace working. It already works near the trident, maybe if I could just reach out past the barrier...

I was glad where the docking to the _Lost Revenge_ was. The barrier was right on the other side, so the ship was sort of squished. I quickly climbed the ship, trying to ignore the nagging voice in my head.

 _They're gonna be staring at you, like a piece of trash. Such a disappointment._ The voice brightened. _You know, hit the barrier to many times and you'll die._ No. I pushed those thoughts deep in the back of my mind.

I reached out my hand, feeling the magic-damper. It stung a bit, but overall didn't hurt. Yet.

Slam.

Slam.

Pain coursed through my body, but I knew it was working.

Slam.

Slam.

I'd finally help the kids here. For real this time.

Slam.

Slam.

Slam.

 _Crack._

My eyes widened. Was that? Upon inspection I saw a tiny little crack running along it. But it was closing back up _fast_. I had to be faster.

Slam.

Slam.

Slam.

What if I failed? What if I'm just a failure?

 _Slam._

 _Slam._

 _Slam._

 _Slam!_

Then I'd die trying.

No.

I'd die a pathetic loser. I'd die like the soft hero wannabe I am. I'm so soft.

 _SLAM!_

 _SLAM!_

 _SLAM!_

I already felt weak. The cracks were just zipping back up, but I couldn't stop. At this point, I was too far. I know I'd die before getting a good hole to save everyone, but who'd care?

 ** _SLAM!_**

 ** _SLAM!_**

 ** _S..._**

" _Uma?"_ I froze.

A rough pair of hands cupped my face as I saw blue eyes look worriedly at me.

"Let me go, Harry," I ordered. "Now."

"No."

"What?!" I cried at him. "I _said_ let me go! That's an order!"

"No," he pressed more firmly. He grabbed my shoulders and yanked my around, so that his back was to the barrier. "I'm not going to watch you _kill yourself._ I don't care how many orders you give. A first mate's job is to look after their captain. And I'm not going to watch you commit suicide."

"Harry!" I cried desperately. "I wasn't trying to kill myself! I was trying to open the dome!"

"If you were thinking straight you'd realize that it's impossible!" Harry snapped. "What the heck were you thinking?!"

I felt my head drop as I stared at the ground, fire still ripping through my veins.

"Thought so. Now, we're going to your quarters, and you are going to take a shower to cool yourself down. Then, you're going to let me take care of the bruises you inflicted on yourself. After that, you are going to sleep. And Gil and I will take your shifts for the the next two days." I opened my mouth to protest, but he shushed me. "I am not letting you near your mom. I now she hits you, Uma. And it's getting to you. I won't lose you."

"What about the kids?"

"Gil and I will take care of it, as always. For now, I'm the captain, alright? You're going to listen to me, because it's the least you can do to help me get the images of _my_ sea queen harming herself out of my head." I nodded slowly, feeling defeated.

Harry took a breath before taking me down to the captain's quarters, and looked at me. "Tell me why you did it."

"I'm a mess. I'm such a mess," I said softly. "I'm a failure. Everyone looks up to me and I keep failing them. I thought it was better to go home and take care of the kids. I should've stayed with Ben and brought them over. I'm stupid, and a failure. I don't deserve anything." Tears slipped down my cheeks, but I made no effort to wipe them away.

Harry's compassionate eyes searched mine, a smile forming slowly on his face. "Uma, do you know why Neverland fairies die whenever someone says they don't believe?"

I shook my head.

"Because those people lost their ability to _see,_ to believe in their heart. Reality strikes them down then, because they lose will. Belief is hope, and the people that lose hope, lose will. They lose the will to do anything, even breathe. So they die. Every time a fairy drops dead, someone is signing their contract to suicide." Harry cupped my face. "The more non-believers, the more hope is lost. The more my people die. Neverland is always the edge of death. Think why Peter always took the little ones that died part of the way. I can't let you fall under, Uma. It'll kill me as well. It's not worth it, Uma. Nothing is worth something as precious as a life."

I stared in shock. "That's why fairies die?"

Harry nodded sadly. "It's just the beginning. The more people lose will, bigger creatures will go too. So we make people believe. We spread magic around the world." He looked at me. "We created the program. _You_ created the program and helped people. Don't lose sight of that now."

I sniffed, grabbing an extra pair of clothes and excused myself to the washroom.

After I came back, Harry stared at me with hollow eyes as he fixed up my wounds. _I'm doing this to him. I'm hurting him._

 _So? You already hurt him. Who cares?_

Harry grasped his head, gritting his teeth in pain. He looked up at me. "It's not worth it Uma," he whispered. "I can't stop the voices in your head, but I can tell youthat you're strong. You're a leader. Think of how many people would be lost if you were gone. Not gone, but lost mentally. They need someone to guide them."

"So what? You're trying to be my guardian angel?" Whoa, where did that come from? I think I really did it now.

Harry stood up, a scowl fixed on his face. "I'm trying to help you, Uma! And we both know you're not the only one broken! I'm trying to keep myself in check so I can help you, but all you ever do is snap at me! I'm trying, trying so hard! Because if you die, I'm going to die too. And what would happen to the rest of the crew?! Think about Gil! He _constantly_ faces his father's and brothers' abuse! What would you do if you saw him broken? What would you do if you saw him crying his heart out with cuts on his arms?"

"I'd kill the person who made him feel like it."

"But what if it was _you?_ Would you kill yourself? Would that do anything?"

I rubbed my forehead. Harry looked so desperate. "Uma, its not worth whatever you're thinking. You're an amazing person. You're my sea queen. You know I love you and couldn't bear to see you hurt yourself."

I felt tears race down my cheeks and I pathetically flung myself into Harry's arms. "I'm sorry... so sorry!" I nearly screamed.

"It's alright, it's alright," he soothed in my ear.

"No! I don't know what I was thinking! I couldn't hurt any of you! I'm sorry!"

Harry gently tugged me to bed, smiling. "It's alright, you're okay now." His face turned serious. "But if you ever feel like that, tell me."

I nodded, just as Gil burst in the door. "Uma, are you alright?! I saw you trying to break the barrier and I ran for Harry but he yelled for me to stay out but I just couldn't handle it anymore I got so worried I'm supposed to protect you guys and I just wanna know if you're okay now and are you hurt because if someone hurt you just tell me the name and I swear I'll..." he gasped for breath. Harry glared, and I tried not to laugh.

"Gil, it's okay. I'm alright." He nodded, letting out a breath of relief before opening his mouth.

"Don't you dare," Harry said. "Don't start blabbering."

Gil shut his mouth. Harry nodded. "Good. Now out. You learned our captain's alright. Now go." He made shooing motions with his hand.

I stifled a laugh again. Gil nodded before giving me a smile and running out.

I turned to Harry, serious. "I'm sorry. I didn't know my actions would hurt you... or possibly kill you," I added quietly.

Harry gave a loopsided grin. "Naw, if you're a good pirate, you're pretty hard to kill. Just don't go doin' anything stupid." With that, he gracefully bowed and left, and I swear he was whistling _He's a Pirate._

Boys.

 **Fin**

 ** _Of course you just watched Pirates of the Caribbean._**

 **And I wanna do a crossover SO bad. They're both Disney! It'd be so cool.**

 ** _You gotta catch up first though. You just watched the first movie._**

 **Yep. Over protective parents. *sigh* But I swear having a conversation between Harry and Jack Sparrow would be so funny. Both are crazy and have that same unpredictable side.**

 ** _Whatever. You and your pirate obsession._**

 **I LOVE PIRATES! GOTTA PROBLEM WITH IT?!**

 ** _And here comes the wagon..._**


	34. Sea Jewel

**Prompts are closed!**

 **Annnddd I have to make another Drabble chapter because it's _impossible_ to say no to you guys.**

 **H.U.G.S! I SHIP H.U.G.S!**

 ** _...What?_**

 **H arry, Uma, and Gil Shipping. HUGS.**

 ** _Glad to see you're still crazy. Let's hope you're still not on board with that PotC crossover with Descendants._**

 **You so did not make a pirate joke.**

 ** _Did I?_**

 **Yep. And now I want to give Uma's pirate crew Bootstrap Bill's Curse.**

 ** _You're going to make my cousin a skeleton freak that cannot be killed?_**

 **I can see it happening! *Eyes grow wide* Mal and Co found the chest before they get sent to Auradon and try to stop the rivalry with the gold. Then the crew gets cursed and Uma wants revenge and...**

 ** _I'm going to cut you off here because one: you need to watch more than just The Black Pearl, two, you need to stop making characters suffer, and three, people don't want you rambling. They want to read!_**

 **I really am sadistic, aren't I?**

 ** _Very._**

 ** _~Sea Jewels~_**

Years, it seemed.

It had taken Harry _years_ to find the perfect one.

On the Isle, everything was terrible. Just terrible. All the jewelry was rugged and rusty. Nothing was good.

But here, in Auradon. Harry smiled.

Because right there, in velvet cushioning, was the perfect ring.

It was a large blue pearl, flawless and glinting in the sunlight, silver studded on each end, and delicate carvings covered the ring.

It went perfectly with Uma's half Auradon half Isle outfit. No one would guess with all the rings she had on her other fingers.

Harry smiled at the cashier. The girl gave him back a smile. "How long?" She asked.

"Well, for about five it was more just secret whispers and meaningful glances. I'm a VK," he added, seeing her facial expression change to confusion of _why_ didn't they come out to everyone in Auradon? She nodded, suddenly understanding. "Then, here? About three years. But eight years I think is plenty of time."

He handed over the money to the girl that had come from his VK trust. No matter how amazing and magical Auradon seemed, money still couldn't grow on trees. So Ben created a trust for all the villains children until they could start earning money on their own, or in Mal's case, get engaged to someone rich enough to help them.

Evie was do her Four Hearts, Jay was thinking about being a professional tourney player, Carlos was seeing about an assistant at a tech store, and believe it or not, Uma was working as a waitress at Tiana's Place. It made her feel less homesick, she told Harry.

Harry and Gil were still going off the trust. He wasn't quite sure what to do with his life. Maybe be a sailor? Piracy was forbidden in Auradon, though the punishment thankfully wasn't being hung like in the old days.

But nevermind, as he looked at the glorious ring in front of him. He thanked the girl and snapped the box shut, putting it in a pocket and unconsciously moving it around to others as he passed by people. Some habits never broke.

Harry's hook was long cased up in his room, but people still gave that aura of fear around him. It was alright with him, sometimes he still snapped after therapy and it couldn't be helped, but he tried his best not to hurt anyone.

He brushed past the people, smiling as he remembered the way he was going to propose.

 _"Uma, if we ever get off this island, will you marry me?" A young twelve-year old Harry asked._

 _Uma turned, smirking. "You'd have to swordfight me to put the ring on my finger, but then yes, I would. If I beat you, however, you'll be living the rest of your life with no knowledge of me."_

 _Harry paled a bit, but then smirked. "Deal."_

Present time Harry smiled at the memory. This would be so much fun.

 **xxXXxx**

It would be a lie to say Uma didn't use the gym. Heck, she practically _lived_ in it. She could be in the ANW (Auradon Ninja Warrior) if she wanted.

Currently, she was dueling Gil. The boy had expert swordsmanship, like her, but needed to practice on his footwork. His blows were a little more powerful, which made his energy wilt faster.

"Don't throw all your muscle in a blow, Gil. Preserve that energy. You need stamina," she called. The blond nodded, and he spun around for another attack.

Uma easily parried it, then went for a side thrust. Gil immediately blocked it, the feigned right before nearly bunting the dull edge of the blade against Uma's side.

But she parried it just seconds before it hit her.

"Alright, that's enough," she said. Gil was panting. "Go clean up and put on some deodorant. You smell like a skunk." Gil's face flushed but he nodded at his best friend. Leave it to Uma to immediately tell him he stunk.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Well, what are you waiting for? GO!" She shouted. Gil smiled.

"There's the old Uma we know and love," he said quickly.

She flashed him a cold glare, and Gil nearly whimpered. "I never left." Gil scurried off under her gaze.

"Still scaring him off?" Uma rolled her eyes and smirked at Harry. "You're gonna give him a heart attack one of these days, then I'd have to do the same to you for hurting my best friend." Uma laughed before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Our best friend."

"Not if you give him a heart attack. You'd be a traitor. It's been the two of us and our plus one against the world. You ruin that, and you're with the world."

"You don't make any sense sometimes."

"I've got Neverland blood in me. I never make sense."

"I think that's Wonderland."

"Whatever. Both Lands."

Uma laughed, shaking her head. "I'm guessing you're not just here to scare Gil to putting on deodorant as well?"

"So that's what that was about. Gee, Uma. How the mighty have fallen." Harry placed a hand on his chest mockingly, looking shocked.

"Don't make me feel bad now," Uma threatened.

"Ah, well, I suppose I have come here for a reason." Harry nervously took out the box. Uma gapped.

"But, if I remember correctly, a twelve year old sea goddess declared she would accept no mushy proposal. And that I would have to fight to place the ring on her finger." Harry gracefully swooped down to pick up the sword Gil had dropped earlier.

A slow smirk found its way upon Uma's lips. "Therefore, I accept your challenge. Shall you win, I will marry you and be your wife willingly. Shall you fail, you must live your life without me."

The two both got in a stance, knowing this battle should change their life forever.

 **(Just imagine _He's A Pirate_ playing...)**

 _Clash!_

 _Clash!_

Two swords fought, thrusting any parrying, cutting and blocking.

 _Clash!_

 _Clash!_

Uma's eyes narrowed as she blocked another of Harry's blows. He tried to use his arm to make Uma drop her sword, but she blocked him yet again. "Playing dirty now are we?"

"Pirate's Code is more like guidelines," he replied, before giving a loopsided grin and trying for a side cut. Uma whipped to the side, allowing his sword to cut pure air.

"Try as you might, Hook. You're soon never going to remember my name."

" _Uma,"_ he cooed. Said girl was glad to see his sadistic, unpredictable side from the Isle was showing through. This was what she wanted to fight. This was the side that was giving her his all.

And she soaked that up and threw away the sponge.

He would not win this. No matter how much she liked him, she was not going to marry him. It would show defeat. She wouldn't be in charge anymore.

However much she loved him, this was the promise they made all those years ago.

Years ago she didn't like him.

Years ago she didn't have these feelings.

Years ago she didn't want to marry him.

"A little unfocused, eh?" Harry grinned, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Her fury fueled, increasing the power of her blows but not losing her footwork. For most people, emotions weakened them in battle.

But for Uma, it only made them stronger.

Harry could see the pure rage and determination in Uma's eyes. He didn't question it when the odds started to favor Uma.

She would lose her stamina soon. He just had to keep his.

 _Clash!_

 _Clash!_

He was aware there were people watching them. Jay, Lonnie, Gil, the R.O.A.R team. Probably here for practice.

Gil probably filled them in, so they didn't stop the two.

This was the fight that would change everything, they couldn't be interrupted.

Harry felt himself going under from all the stares. Uma smirked. "Let's see how you can deal with the pressure."

 _Clash!_

Harry winced as the sword nearly broke his hand. Uma's strength made his hand twist in a very painful way.

There were a few whoops but Harry knew they weren't done yet. This wasn't tourney, it didn't end when the sword touched you.

It ended when one surrendered. And Harry would not surrender if it meant the death of him.

Uma's blade came down on his, striking more powerfully as she had that glint in her eye from their years on the Isle. The determination to win.

But then, Harry saw an opening.

And he took it.

Uma gasped as she could feel the sharp edge of Harry's sword on her neck. Her own sword was in Harry's hands, herself backed up against one of the cubes. She couldn't use her hands to wrestle, that was against the rules. She was at his mercy.

"Surrender, Uma," Harry whispered. "Surrender and become my fiancée." With his other hand, he dropped Uma's sword just out of her reach and opened the box to show a beautiful ring. She looked at Harry.

"Just skip the mushy stuff," Harry said softly. "Surrender and I'll slip this on your finger."

She looked over at Gil, who probably had the most amazing hearing in history, or just knew what was happening, because he gave a big thumbs up and nodded. A gigantic smile was on his face. _Do it_ , he mouthed.

Uma stared back at Harry, her eyebrow quirked as she opened her mouth and spoke.

"I surrender."

 **Fin**

 **Well wasn't that intresting? That's probably the best way to propose! I'd sure as hell accept if I could fight like a pirate!**

 ** _Evil, you'd agree to jump off a cliff if it meant swordfighting like a pirate._**

 **True, so true. I AM OBESSED WITH PIRATES!**

 ** _Okay, let's go Captain Obvious._**

 **YAY I'M A CAPTAIN NOW!**

 ** _I didn't mean... *sigh* alright. Let's just end this..._**

 **I will do a Pirates of the Caribbean and Descendants crossover, maybe when I finish this.**

 ** _Yeah, sure. You still have two other stories you need to finish._**

 **Right. *sad face* Why did I write those?!**


	35. Pan

**A little lighter on the Huma but it's still there.** **ANOTHER request because I don't have any ideas myself these days, haha. For Guest1234.**

 **And for the guests (or writers) that aren't following, there's a chapter before this one, the proposal. I had to delete the AN so it didn't seem like more chapters, yeah. Sea Jewels, hit the previous button (or jump) and go check it out!**

 **But before I scream it out, MAJOR child abuse in this. Because, you all know how sadistic I am. I like making people suffer. I haven't made a fluff in SO LONG.**

 **I literally had to watch every frame of Ben and Uma's conversation all over again, just to get it right. Haha...**

 ** _~Pan~_**

Harry was never allowed a childhood. No having fun or playing around.

He was forced to grow up. Which was funny because since of the blood in his veins, he couldn't get much older than sixteen.

But Captain Hook would never allow such childish actions in his household.

Made him too much like _Peter._

It didn't help that Harry looked like Peter, either. Same pale skin, same blue eyes and dark hair.

It was also know that like father, like son, the duo were insane. The girls kept out of the two's way. Harriet it seemed was the only one not attacked.

Harry was Peter, and CJ was Wendy.

Now, since Wendy had been the 'mother' to them, CJ didn't get it as bad.

But oh, how Harry had gotten it. It nearly cost him his hand most nights.

Sometimes, he had snapped back with his own mania.

Those nights nearly cost him his life.

 **xxXXxx**

Harry woke up on the fearsome _Jolly Rodger_ one day, seeing the sunlight that had not yet be covered by the dark cloud above filtering in the porthole. It comforted him a bit, as he soaked up the image to place in his mind.

His thoughts immediately turned dark after that. _What's it gonna be today, Dad?_

Harry hauled himself out of bed, aware of the cuts and bruises littering his body from last night.

Harriet knocked on the doorframe, her blue eyes filled with worry as she looked at her little brother. "Harry..." she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Harry didn't respond, he stared off in the distance. His older sister smiled gently and spoke again. "Dad seems to be okay today. CJ is fine, and Dad's not paying much attention to us."

No response.

"Harry, we just want you to know we're here for you. Although trust isn't a big thing around these parts, CJ and I are trying to help you. Just let us. Open up a bit, please." She gently wrapped her arms around her younger brother. He seemed to just freeze in the embrace, not returning it. Harriet pulled away. "I saw they did that in Auradon. I just... don't want to lose my little brother, alright?"

Harry's eyes stared holes in the ground and he nodded. Harriet pursed her lips before smiling again and walking out, closing the door behind her so Harry could have some privacy.

The son of Captain Hook then got dressed fast and headed to the galley.

Captain Hook himself was at the end of the table, with his first mate Smee. Harry gave a quick smile to Smee that his father didn't catch, the elder man returning it immediately.

While Hook was their biological father, Smee had always been the one to take care of them. He didn't punish them if they were bad, he made sure they were fed and clothed, and countless other good deeds for all three Hook children.

Hook was currently staring at an old coin he twirled between his fingers. Smee cleared his throat. "Captain?"

Hook's eyes turned to his children, before smiling cruelly. "Ah yes, breakfast is it?"

Harriet, Harry, and CJ all nodded nervously. CJ had Harry's hand in a death grip.

"Very well." Hook nodded to the covered trays.

Harry slowly reached for one, but was met with cold metal inches away from breaking skin on his hand.

Hook's cold eyes glinted. "Ladies first, _boy_ ," he spat out. Harry immediately retracted his hand, watching as CJ and Harriet quickly spooned food on their plates. Harry followed, putting a less amount at his father's glared.

He was then forced to watch the girls eat, before he could so much as nibble a bite.

His sisters knew this, so they tried to eat their food hurriedly. Hook expected at least decent manners from his children, which meant CJ and Harriet couldn't scarf it all down.

After a guilty twenty minutes, Harry's stomach growled as Harriet and CJ finished.

But the torture wasn't over yet. "Calista, Harriet, you must be hungry. There's plenty food that shouldn't go to waste, why don't you take seconds."

Harry had no idea how Captain Hook had gotten all this food for one meal, he had probably been planning it for awhile. After all, they said in Auradon breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

The girls politely tried to tell their father no, but after a cold glare, they quickly grabbed seconds and ate them.

"Now, what kind of a man would I be to let my son starve?" Hook asked.

"A monster," Harry muttered under his breath.

The captain's face scowled, his black eyes seemingly flashing red. _"What did you say?"_

Harry snapped. "A MONSTER!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, standing up. He ignored the looks his siblings were giving him as he stared down his father. "You're not a villain. You're not a pirate. You're a monster," Harry spat, making a move to run back up the rickety stairs.

Hook's non-hooked and grabbed his arm, red eyes staring into crazed blue.

"You do _not_ speak to your father like that," Hook spoke in a dangerous tone. With one swipe, Captain Hook had his son's hook, and a large cut from his nose to jaw on the right side started bleeding.

Harry's eyes widened as his father stared at his hook.

Uma and Gil had given him the hook, if his father...

"Trying to be like your father, eh?" Hook closed the space by brushing Harry's bangs from his face with his hook. "You're nothing like me, Harrison. You're pathetic, childish, and weak. Like Pan."

Harry backed up and ran up the stairs, Hook laughing and dangling Harry's hook in his own.

 **A Couple Years Later...**

"When you brought Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay to Auradon, that's as mad as I've ever been," Uma said. "And trust me, I've been plenty mad."

"I never thought of it like that before," Ben said, trying to get to Uma. "That I could've hurt the people I didn't pick."

Uma turned, staring with lost eyes. Ben tried not to since at the pain he saw. It had been the same with Mal and the Core Four when they first came.

"My plan was to start with four kids, then bring more people over, but I guess I was busy being kind," Ben confessed. He shook his head. "Sounds lame. I'm so sorry."

Uma didn't respond, staring at him. But there was no hidden hostility in her glare, just curiosity and hurt. He sensed a bit of determination as well, but nothing that said ' _I'm going to kill you'_ but yet she said she would with so much confidence.

Uma didn't really pay attention to Ben as he yabbered on about being a leader and making a difference.

"Me? Be part of your solution?" She asked, pretending to think about it. She leaned in closer. "Nah, I don't need you. I'm gonna get there on my own." She leaned back. "Harry!"

The first mate in response came to her call, but stopped when he saw a familiar mess of black hair flying towards him.

Harriet.

Ben watched as the older girl, came sprinting up to him, panting. She looked a lot like Harry, but sported a more English pirate outfit, red corset and all.

"What is it Ette?" He asked lowly, trying not to draw attention. Harriet shook her head, the universal sign for _not the time._

"Dad's gone nuts again. He's after you, he wants to kill you," Harriet gasped to her little brother.

Harry's face paled, and Harriet nodded. "Talk about timing," he muttered.

Uma walked down to the two Hook's immediately knowing what was going on. "Harry, watch." Harry tossed her the object, and she looked at it. "Shoot. It's almost noon." She rubbed her forehead. "Alright, you two go below deck and don't come out until I say so. If Hook appears while Mal's gang is here, we're going to have to call a parley and deal with him."

Harriet stepped forward. "You're going to need and extra hand. I'll help." She laid a hand on her brother. "Go, I'll be okay."

Harry nodded hurriedly, before giving a loopsided grin to Ben and hurrying down below deck.

 **xxXXxx**

The fight had last okay, but the second Uma realized the wand was fake, she rushed to get Mal. Harry had come out to join the fight, Harriet and Uma deeming it safe enough.

Which came the time Hook appeared.

Harry, currently sword fighting Jay, froze. Jay disarmed him immediately, but Harry didn't move a muscle as his eyes traveled to his father.

Uma couldn't do so much as open her mouth when a slap came to Harry's face.

Harry's hand reached for the bruise. Even the Core Four had stopped fighting. They didn't escape, as Ben's eyes were horrified and fixed on stopping the scene before him.

"Dad, please," Harry screamed, as Hook continued to beat him, terrified and humiliated. "Please, please please please." He chanted those words over and over like a broken toy.

Harriet was rushing to get in the way, but with one move Hook flung the girl back. His mind was only in kill mood, just him and the target.

Harry tried to stand up, but his legs were to weak. He scrambled back. He only begged for two things now. One, his father to stop, or two, his own insanity take over so he could at least defend himself.

Hook unsheathed his sword, and, despite his son's screams and begs, began cutting down his arm.

The crew made no move to help Harry, but they made no move to mock him. It was an unspoken rule you do not make fun of a villain's child if their parent had something to do with it.

Somehow, another long scream snapped Uma out of it. She ran as fast as her legs could take her, practically flinging Hook aside as she scooped up a shaken Harry. Harriet held her father down as she looked concerningly at the two.

"Harry, Harry it's alright," she soothed, mentally beating herself up as to why she didn't do anything sooner.

Harry's sobs immediately stopped as his demeanor changed. Mania filled his eyes as Uma put him down. He stood up, using every last bit of dignity he had. He took the bloody sword that had been used to hurt him, and placed it to Hook's throat.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now." Harry threatened.

"Harry, don't," Uma warned. Harry growled as his eyes closed, the opened again.

Ben was staring at Harry, shocked. "Wha...?"

Jay looked at him. "Harry's been abused by his insane father all his life. It makes him touched in the head too." Ben stared at the four.

Carlos shuffled. "Yeah. My mom only ever locked me in the closet, and the others only did verbal abuse." He looks up. "Our parents were bent on having an heir to get to Auradon and rule. Ursula doesn't care about that stuff, Hook and Gaston have eldest already, Harriet and the Gaston twins. They didn't care what happens to the others."

Ben closed his eyes. "And you just let this happen?"

Mal looked a little shameful. "There are things you can't do on the Isle, Ben. Uma's the only one that can keep Harry stable."

"Then we should help them," Ben said immediately.

Evie looked shocked. "What? Ben, no! They're terrible people!"

Ben shook his head. "When you first came to Auradon, you wanted to rule it. I can see Uma just wants a place to get away from her mom. She told me it wasn't Ursula's plan. She just wants to help the Isle."

Mal tried to talk him through it. "Ben, you don't understand."

Ben turned, his eyes flashing. "We watched Harry nearly killed, and you don't care! Because they're your supposed enemies when you told me they live worse than you! I'm guessing you had it the best on the Isle and never told me because you're selfish and don't want your 'worst enemies' in Auradon!"

The four stared guiltily as Ben stormed back to Uma, who was trying to calm Harry down.

"Harry, please. It's alright it's alright," she soothed, culling his face. "Just look at me. I'm right here."

Harry's eyes stopped flickering around as he focused on Uma, his body relaxing. Uma gave a small smile. "See? I'm here. You're okay. Shh."

"Uma..." his tone had so much pain in it. "I'm sorry."

Usually, Uma would say apologies were weak, something everyone frowned upon on the Isle, but this time, it was an exception. "It's alright. You're okay."

Ben placed a hand on Uma's shoulder. "Come to Auradon," he offered. "We can help Harry."

Uma turned, her hands never leaving Harry's to keep him grounded. She bit her lip and stared at her first mate, who was breathing heavily and trying to relax.

"Alright."

 **xxXXxx**

Harry knew that Auradon couldn't fully get rid of his insanity.

He knew that it couldn't make him not look like Peter Pan.

But he also knew that here, his father couldn't control him. Here, he could get help for his mental problems. Here, he had his sisters by his side.

And mostly, here he had Uma.

His Uma.

 **Fin**

 **So yep. There we go! Hope you enjoyed, and have a good day/night.**

 ***cricket chirps***

 **Alright, sanity is boring.**

 **I LOVE PIRATES! ARRRRGGGGHHHH!**


	36. What Once Was Mine (the real chap)

**Sorry guys for the misunderstanding. FanFiction hates me and kept putting the words in the middle.**

 **I DON'T WANT THEM HERE!**

 **I WANT THEM HERE!**

 **So sorry guys, here's the chapter...**

 **P.S. Midnight, thanks. Now I got that song on repeat ENDLESSLY because... well... I have at least five different versions of _Peter Pan_ in my room plus _Peter and the Starcatchers,_ and now I present you with my three favorite songs:**

 ** _Lost Boy -_ Ruth B.**

 ** _Peter Pan -_ Kelsea Ballerini**

 ** _Neverland_ -Zendaya**

 **Yep. I'm serious. So I'll do that along with the other prompts in a sequel (yes people I'm writing a sequel. Eventually. I got 2 other stories to write first.)**

 **Warning: suggested themes (literally _suggested._ Yeah, Uma.)**

 ** _~What Once Was Mine~_**

Uma knew of Harry's flirty persona. Heck, she secretly loved it when he said her name in his breathtaking (dare she say, sexy) accent.

She just didn't like when he was using it on other girls.

Sure, Gil was sometimes a little fun to mess around with, and helpful when Uma wasn't there and Harry was, er, riled up.

But whenever he was flirting with a someone, Uma kept a watchful eye.

She always labled herself _'concerned'_ not _'creepy jealous stalker'_ because one wrong move, the girl was dead. And Uma wasn't the one to have blood on her sword.

Harry was insane. Everyone knew that. Most didn't mind, since without that spark you were good as dead on the Isle. It made his eyes wild, but girls seemed to like that.

But if you hit a certain spot, that insanity would turn against you.

Uma also knew that though his flirting, Harry basically worshipped her and the ground she walked on. He craved her affection to a point it only fueled his insanity.

And lastly, she knew she had feelings back for Harry. Who didn't? She always got lost in those blue eyes, and not to mention how handsome he was. He was loyal to her and would die for her, and just, bringing up that accent again...

It was no doubt she had it bad for the son of Captain Hook, but love was a weakness on the Isle, so she kept it hidden.

Uma was currently serving another customer and keeping a watchful eye on Harry, until, _they_ showed up.

Mal and her gang. The enemies of all at sea.

It wasn't just the children who were unfriendly. Ursula and Maleficent had their squabbles and eventually deemed their partnership _over._ Anyone living near the docks was alongside Uma and her mother, while inland was living under Mal's reign.

All the Pirates gave wary glances as Uma simply swiped a sword from the sword check, which had been moved near the kitchen entrance.

"Hungry?" Uma sneered. "I'm afraid we don't serve little purple fairies here."

"Hi Shrimpy," Mal said in her monotone voice.

"Oh just here to trash talk?" Uma scowled. "No loitering. Either you get something or you go."

"Scared, huh?" Mal teased.

"Of a little fairy that only lives to please her mother? Yeah right. I bet she always one-ups you and won't let you do all that world domination stuff. Can't have her little 'pumpkin' getting her hands dirty."

Jay growled, become more protective of Mal. Harry merely raised an eyebrow at the other boy. It was rumored they once had a very flirty relationship, but it was broken off by Jay and the two now were at each other's necks.

Uma wasn't sure that was true, but she wasn't one to go around snuffing in the Rotten Four's business. Almost got her head chopped off once for trying it.

"The pixie, snake-boy, and pint-size," Harry chuckled. He barked at Carlos, who tried his hardest not to jump away. Harry chuckled again. "Yer missing one."

"What do you want Mal?" Uma snarled.

"Gil," she replied. "Caught him again on our territory."

"We've been over this, now go away."

Mal strode down the steps so only Uma could hear her. "There's been a rumor spreading around that your first mate has been hitting on Evie."

Uma looked genuinely surprised. "Oh? I never heard it." She licked her lips as she looked at Harry. _This_ would be interesting.

"Now, as much as we don't get along, is like to solve this little mystery. We shouldn't be in the dark about these things."

"Agreed."

 **xxXXxx**

Uma didn't like being kept in the dark about things. If something was happening, she wanted to know.

 _Especially_ if that concerned her first mate.

Yes, she knew if the rumor was true, Harry was probably thinking how 'if Uma found out, it'd be the end of us.'

Uma though herself didn't understand _why_ the two were together.

 _Stop jumping to conclusions, it's just a rumor!_ she scolded herself. _Gosh you sound like a jealous girlfriend. Shut up for the good of you._

But still, Evie and Harry. Those two didn't click in her mind. Evie, the girl who lived in a castle dreaming for a prince, with a pirate. Harry, the pirate who wanted to rule the seas, with a princess.

It just didn't fit.

She growled at another customer that complained. Today was not her day, then again when was it? Point, today was _really_ not her day.

"I wanted the..." the pirate trailed off after the glare Uma gave. He promptly shut his mouth and shoveled down the dry rot.

Uma spun around and faced Gil, who was stuffing down eggs again. "Gil, slow it before you throw up," she ordered. The blond stopped, scrunching up his face at the aftertaste. Uma knew in reality he _hated_ eggs, only eating them so Gaston could deem Gil worthy to be his son.

"Sorry Captain," he said, then realized what he said. "Uh, I mean, yes Captain." He was still trying to stop the apologizing habit, since it was frowned upon, but who could correct him when he looked like a hurt puppy?

Uma was the _only_ one.

She merely rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever," she muttered before going back into the kitchen. Her mind wandered to what Mal had said the other day. So far, she had tried keeping tabs on Harry but it seemed impossible after Ursula kept yelling for her to get her butt back in the chip shop.

Was Harry really in something with Evie?

She couldn't help but feel like Alice as curiosity bubbled up in her.

Uma needed to know what Harry was doing.

She was _concerned._

Not _jealous._

Never that.

Uma knew what she was going to do.

She was going to track him. Tonight. She needed to know for sure.

Uma saw Harry as he walked out of the chip shop. She saw her chance.

Gil, being the helpful friend he tries to be, offered to take night shift for Uma.

She thanked him quietly, a faint smile upon her lips when he practically _glowed_ with happiness, and trailed after Harry, making sure to stay quiet and keep distance.

Silently, Uma moved through the nearly empty streets, keeping that red trench coat within sight. She followed him to a warehouse, where she hid as he went in.

"There you are, Princess." Uma covered her mouth to prevent any sounds, basically fuming as she heard another voice.

"Harry, no one followed us, right?" Blueberry. So the rumors _are_ true. Uma leaned against the wall, trying to hold in her rage.

"Just you and me, Princess."

 _Yeah right._ She needed some way to contact Mal.

If only.

 **xxXXxx**

 _"Flower, gleam and glow,_

 _Let your power shine,_

 _Make the clock reverse,_

 _Bring back what once was mine,_

 _What once was mine..."_

Uma stopped singing to herself as she picked up a rock, glaring and throwing it at the _Flying Rocks_ sign. Kinda obvious, but whatever.

She climbed up the stairs, making her presence know to Mal before she got her head chopped off by Jay or Carlos. Ha, the latter probably couldn't. She'd scare him off.

Uma was greeted with a spraypaint of her face crossed out. "Way to make a girl feel welcome."

Mal appeared from who knows where. "Last time I checked, you weren't."

"And last time I checked, I couldn't just yell for you," Uma replied easily. "Especially after tracking Harry to Blueberry."

Mal seemingly paled for a minute. "So the rumors are true?" Uma smirked, wondering how far she could take this to her rival.

"Yeah, the moans and curses kinda proved it."

Mal turned a little red, from anger or embarrassment at what Uma was suggesting, the young sea-witch didn't know. She smirked further at Mal's reaction.

"I'm so gonna..." she stopped, narrowing her eyes. "Liar."

Uma stared at her nails, uninterested. "Maybe about the other part, but I did here them talking. 'Just you and me, Princess.' Exact words."

"Well, time to spread a little mischief," Mal stated.

Uma grinned at the thought of ratting out Blueberry. "Like old times?"

"Yeah, sure."

 **xxXXxx**

It was a simple plan, get in, interrogate, get out. No need to fight about it.

Uma _still_ couldn't believe she was working _with_ the Purple Pixie.

This was great. Just great.

Uma pushed through the crowd, directing Mal to the warehouse.

 _It must look funny,_ she thought. _The daughters of Ursula and Maleficent, longtime archenemies, working together._ _Mal's probably thinking the same thing._

The daughter of Ursula shook her head as she saw the specific beat-up oak pieces tied together misrebly, bricks fillings in some holes, and basically anything in others. "This is it," she declared quietly.

Mal nodded, her eyes glowing. Why they did through the barrier, Uma didn't know. Maybe it was the same way her blood sang for the sea, and every worry washed away after she dove in the murky waters.

On three, the two kicked down the door.

"Well, well, well," Mal said slowly.

A familiar flash of dark blue appeared. Blueberry, of course. "M, what are you doing here?" Evie asked.

Uma scoffed. M? Did Maleficent reduce Mal's name to just M? She knew Mal's real name was Maleficent but her mom didn't see her worthy to carry it, but she didn't know something happened so it was just M now.

Or...

Was it a nickname? Now that would be interesting.

"And what's Shrimpy doing here?"

Scratch that about nicknames. Uma hated them.

"There's been a... rumor going around," Mal said, putting her hands on her hips.

Evie sighed. "Mal..."

Harry appeared, and Uma tried not to growl. "Mal, what are you doing here?" He spat out her name like venom. While the rumors were unsure for Jay, it was very true Mal and Harry had dated a whiles back.

"What are _you two_ doing here?" Mal replied.

Evie crossed her arms. "Mal, I'm happy. Leave me alone."

Mal scoffed and the two started arguing, and Harry turned to Uma.

"Harry..."

"Leave it Uma." She was about to open her mouth to spit something back when he winked.

 _Oh._

 **xxXXxx**

Uma slammed the door in the captain's quarters. "Explain. Now."

Harry shrugged. "Revenge," he replied. "Break a heart."

Uma sighed with relief.

"Oh my, is the great Uma, jealous?" Harry snickered.

" _Concerned,"_ Uma corrected.

"Jealous."

"Concerned."

"Jealous."

"Concerned"

"Just admit it yer jealous," Harry smirked. "Or at least were."

Uma gave a faint smile at his next words. "My hearts only for you, Uma. Nobody else."

"Mal, Jay?" She tried as payback. Harry flinched.

"First girl and boy I loved, didn't work, don't care," he replied easily. "Evie's revenge for ever crossing a Hook."

"Good. For a second I thought I'd have to abandon you."

"Yer not serious."

"What if I am?"

 **Fin**

 **Meh ending, but whatever. It's Hevie. I can't write Hevie.**

 **Hopefully I can get back in the mood of things.**

 ***hums _Neverland*_ Darn it. Thanks Midnight, a lot. (I'm not really mad just pretending to be) So much. Thank you. Really.**

 **~Evil**


	37. Believe

**Soulmate request, kinda. More Uma self-hatred... because the Sea Three are the most imperfect of all the VKs.**

 **Refrences to _The Lightning Queen_ (awesome book) and OUAT. Emma Swan is their mom, I believe it! Even though I haven't watched OUAT... lol.**

 **And then... well I just made Hevie incest... haha... great for me... Emma is... I'm gonna rewrite her as Snow White's _sister._ Yeah, just for timeline sake. **

**Life's great *thumbs up***

 **Again, stupid words in middle... sorry...**

 ** _~Believe~_**

When Harry was born, he didn't scream. He didn't cry. He was as silent as a cat, seemingly just _waiting._

His parents grew worried, and so did a one year old Harriet, who occasionally poked her little brother but got no squeak from him.

It wasn't until he was a month old, then he started 'talking.'

Because Harry was a month old when he felt it.

A sudden purge of happiness flooded through him.

He didn't know what it was, but it was happy. Golden.

He thought he heard a voice laughing.

 **xxXXxx**

Seventeen years of feeling that empty laugh in his head. Harry never felt the happiness of the first time, mostly it was cold and cruel now. He never understood.

His father said, well, nothing. His _sisters_ said it was the laugh of a person that he'd be forever destined with.

That was crazy.

Being with a person _forever?_ A person he couldn't even _choose?_ Why was that even possible?

Harry groaned as he hauled himself in the chip shop, smiling at Uma once he walked in.

Screw soulmates, he was in love with Uma. Though most people would call it an obsession, he didn't care.

Gil was there, as well, nearly asleep on the table. Bandages wrapped his arms, red peeping through some of them. Harry ruffled the blond's loose hair sympathetically. Gil whimpered and looked up, immediately relaxing when he saw it was just Harry. "Hey," he murmured.

"Morning, sunshine," Harry replied softly. It was an unspoken rule that Harry and Uma were to give Gil as much affection and attention as they platonically could, since they knew Gil had the worst life.

"Is it morning?" Gil asked. He rested his head on the table. "Sorry, didn' get alotta sleep las nigh..." his voice blurred together at the end, cutting out the sharp 't' sound.

"It's alright," Harry assured. He glimpsed at his watch. "It's almost noon, you're okay."

"I don't wanna mess up again today..." Gil mumbled, lifting his head and looking away. "I don't wanna go back home today."

Harry gently laid his hand on Gil's back. "It's alright. Just get some rest." Uma came out with a tray, and caught Harry's nod to Gil. She nodded back.

"Hey there sunshine. Tired?" She asked, trying to keep her voice positive. Harry smiled, he loved a positive Uma and he loved a determined Uma. Those were her best sides.

"No sleep..." Gil ground out, looking at her apologizingly as he sat up straight. "Sorry captain."

"No, no, shh, get some rest, alright? And don't protest, captain's orders." Gil opened and closed his mouth, then shook his head and laid back on the table. Uma sighed, turning to Harry, who brightened at her mere look.

She leaned over and dragged her fingers in his hair, prancing along his scalp. Harry's eyes fluttered shut and he smiled slyly. She laughed.

And Harry felt a a mix of affection and happiness surge through him.

He froze.

The laugh echoed in his head.

Uma's laugh.

How had he not realized that?

Uma frowned, brushing Harry's jaw to get his attention. "What?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nothin' Uma. Just thought I heard something."

The young sea witch smirked again as her fingers traced random patterns just below Harry's neck. Harry sighed contentedly.

 **xxXXxx**

It had been three weeks after he realized Uma was his 'soulmate' that he felt it.

Pain.

Harry gasped, crying out as he clawed at his throat, not able to breath. His arms were on _fire_.

Harriet rushed in the room, sliding to a stop as she held Harry worriedly.

The boy slowed his gasps, taking breaths. "What was that?" He attempted weakly.

Harriet's eyes flickered, searching him for any signs of injury. She sighed. "Your soulmate isn't believing."

Harry tried to laugh but ended up coughing. "What? The stupid 'I don't believe in' yadda yadda trash?"

The elder girl rolled her eyes. "It's way more serious in that. She closed her eyes, stopped searching. Harry, she lost the belief, the want to see what's really there. She lost her will. Her will to _live_."

"Did she...?" Harry gulped.

"You would be dead," Harriet replied immediately. "Do your arms hurt?"

"Y..." Harry's eyes widened. He stood up best he could. "I have to go."

Harriet nodded slowly. "Go," she urged.

The younger brother grabbed his coat and flew out the door, pushing people aside as he ran down the streets.

 _Uma Uma please don't Uma please,_ he begged in his mind. _Don't do this to me please Uma you're gonna kill me too stop it your life is worth it._

He felt another burn on his left forearm, right below the elbow. _Stop stop stop!_

His ribs sizzled. _NO!_ Harry felt his legs move faster, fasterfasterfasterfasterfaster.

 _I don't believe in happily ever afters._

The words stilled his body. He couldn't move, hopeless as he stared at the gangplank of the _Lost Revenge,_ a mere five feet in front of him.

He felt like his body was crumbling to ashes. His mouth opened as he screamed, before he blacked out.

"UMA!"

 **xxXXxx**

Harry was dead. He was sure of it.

Everything was black, calm, comforting black.

He turned his head, and his eyes widened.

Mother. Mom. Whatever people say these days.

Her blond hair swished as she shook her head at her son. Harry's face fell. "Mom..." he whispered.

"You don't belong on the Isle, neither does James. But you can't solve that by dying." She shook her head again. "I know it's not your fault, but it's not your time."

Harry tried to reach out, but his mother shunned him away. "Go."

And all he felt was a cold, hard ground.

"Rry. Harry!" Harry stirred and groaned, trying to open an eye as he saw Gil's worried face. "Uma's gonna b here in a minute, just relax," he assured.

Harry's eyes flew open. "Uma," he gasped. He quickly tested his range of motion before leaping up and running to the _Lost Revenge._

Gil frowned. "Did I mess up again?" He cried after Harry.

 **xxXXxx**

"Harry?" Uma questioned worriedly when said pirate appeared. "Are you alright?"

Harry dropped his voice. "Are _you_ alright?" He asked.

"Well yeah I'm..."

"If you finish that sentance with 'fine' dear lord you're just as bad as Gil." Harry rubbed his forehead, dragging a protesting Uma to her quarters. "Listen, I know about your little secret and I'm here to go and be a guardian angel. Don't. Because it hurts me, emotionally and physically. I can't stand you're hurting yourself but I have some weird Neverland pixie thing that if you lose your will, your belief, I'mma dead too."

Uma opened and closed her mouth. "I didn't..."

"Know? 'S alright. Please tell me you won't do it again," Harry looked into Uma's eyes.

"I won't."

And Harry felt a wave of happiness at the laugh that rang through his mind.

His soulmate, who's laugh gave him existence.

His Uma.

 **Fin**

 **Don't ask why it's so rushed and terrible, I am writing through Writer's Block. Yep.**

 **But I am obsessed. Just like Harry, it's not a love anymore. It's an obsession. You can ask my Descendants 2 outfit I wore to school today. Pants, shirt, bracelets, and necklace.**

 **School... yeah, I might slow updates because of the wrenched alien planet. So I'm sorry if I'm not crazy updating. I'll try to keep in the mood of stuff.**

 **Byee!**


	38. Daybreak

**You know that moment when a review is like 'hey, you remember that story like ten chapters ago where this happened?' And you're just like a deer in headlights like 'umm... give me a minute' *searches through chapters***

 **People wanted: The one that Gil and Harry were forced to go to Auradon and Uma wasn't allowed.**

 ***serches through chapters* um... Daylight?**

 **If you can't tell, Desiree is my favorite minor character.**

 ** _~Daybreak~_**

Uma woke to empty air.

 _"Go back to sleep, darlin'. It will be alright when you wake up again."_

How was it alright? Nothing was alright.

Her boys were gone. She imagined reaching out to tangle her fingers in soft black hair, or smile at the heartbeat pounding in her best friend's chest.

But cold, empty air was the only thing that greeted her.

She slowly left her bed, trailing out on deck with just her loose teal nightgown. The crew watched their captain, feeling pity as they stared at their own scrolls, due in almost a week.

Uma tried not to break in front of her crew, her _family._ Desiree moved over and let Uma lean on her shoulders. "It's okay, Captain. If anyone has a problem with you shedding a few tears, well, our swords could have a nice conversation with their hearts."

Uma nodded slowly, as Bonny rubbed her shoulders. Tears tricked down her face as she closed her eyes. "I was just... they don't... why does Mal get all the power and leave me to rot?" Uma whispered. Gonzo and Jonas offered a small smile.

"You're better than her," Jonas assured. He gestured around to the crew. "You've brought us in. All the misfits and orphans. You've let the kids sleep here too. If that so-called king only would learn a thing or two."

Uma looked away. "I'm sorry for breaking down in front of you. It must really hurt."

Desiree turned and squeezed her hand. "We're not Harry and Gil, but we're family too. We'd gladly share a burden if it has you in its clutches."

"I miss them already," Uma muttered, already visioning _her_ Harry with a crooked smile. She missed the salty taste on his lips. How he always seemed to play at the brink of insanity but managed to come skipping back unharmed.

She missed Gil. Gil was their sunshine. Though being more literal, he always found joy in everything. Uma missed his little ray of happiness.

Desiree smiled gently, nodding to the crew. "We'll always be here if you need us, Captain. Please don't try to be fine for our sake."

Uma smiled gently again. "Alright."

 **xxXXxx**

Harry sighed miserably as he sat down on the bed. He watched in amusement as Gil bounced on it a bit before joining him.

"It's so soft..." Gil murmured, stroking the burnt orange sheets. He looked up at his best friend, his happy demeanor changing to a frown when he saw his crewmate wasn't happy.

Harry could _see_ the self-loathing radiating off him. "I'm sorry, I should've said something. It's my job to protect you two and I can't even keep you together. It's my fault I'm so-" Harry shushed him immediately, trying to keep tears from springing in his own eyes.

It's not your fault, sunshine, it's Beastie-Boy's." Harry sat next to Gil, placing an arm around the younger boy.

"But I should've said something. You two love each other. I may have been more literal but I could figure out as much. I tried my best to not interfere and keep it safe, but now I've failed." Gil's eyes watered but he firmly wiped them away, his fists clenching. "I just fail everything."

Harry growled and pulled Gil closer. "Now listen here, Uma and I have spent almost all of our lives helping you see what's right and what's wrong. We have spent our lives trying to protect that ray of happiness you always possessed, and now you say you're a failure?! You've done _everything_ but failed!"

Gil almost winced at how tight Harry had him, but was surprised Harry even had him this close. "I may love Uma romantically, but we both love you as much as we platonically could. You're our best friend and little brother. We wouldn't change it for the world." Harry's eyes closed. "But the world changed us."

The son of Gaston frowned again, he tried to move away. "I'm sorry Harry," he whispered. "I can't replace Uma. I'm not any good for you." He struggled out of Harry's grasp. What use was he if he wasn't Uma? He was just a friend. Harry and Uma were lovers. They were on a higher level than him.

That's the way it always was. Gil was on the ground, staring at Uma and Harry up on the rooftop. He only tread closer to catch them if they fell. That was it.

Harry turned and looked at Gil. "Don't branch away, Gil. We're gonna get her back, alright?"

"O-okay." Gil shifted as he glanced away.

A knock on the door broke the silence. Ben. "Hey, if you wouldn't mind, I'm inviting at the VKs to a picnic..."

"Sure!" Harry shouted, interrupting him. He turned back to Gil, who had wide eyes at the idea of having a picnic with the Kind of Auradon.

"We'll be fine," Harry assured, a smirk growing on his face.

 **xxXXxx**

Gil shivered nervously next to Ben. The poor guy didn't understand how Gil thought Ben would strike him every time his hand reached out.

The Rotten Four did said nothing to the boys, which only made them more uncomfortable.

"So..." Ben started, making Gil immediately flinch. "I was wondering if you guys would like R.O.A.R or tourney? I can't play for R.O.A.R and we're down another person, so both of you can join."

Harry rested a hand on Gil, letting the blond relax a bit. "Of course," he faked a smile. "Sword fighting, right? Don't wanna brag, but I was kinda considered second-best on the Isle. I think that'd be wicked."

Ben smiled at his use of terms, but then gave a confused look. " _Second_ -best?"

Gil coughed gently and avoided Ben's gaze. He stared at the picnic blanket, eyes watering. Harry closed his eyes.

"Oh..." Ben said slowly. He brushed Gil's hand gently, the blond flinching again, but looked at Ben, surprised nothing happened. Ben smiled at Gil slowly. "I just need some time for Mal and the kingdom to blow off some steam," he said softly. "Don't worry."

Gil wiped his eyes hurriedly, looking at Harry. "It's not me that's worrying," he whispered, fists clenching.

Ben looked over at Harry, who was gritting his teeth and trying to breath. Jay touched his shoulder hesitantly, and Harry opened his eyes. "Sorry," he apologized to everyone.

Mal shared a glance with Ben. Ben cleared his throat. "I wanted this to be more of a relaxed announcement than a formal meeting, but with some advice from Mal," he shot a nervous glance to the purplette, who nodded, "we've decided to bring Uma over."

Gil's head shot up and Harry stared. "W-what?" The

former stuttered, losing his cool, relaxed personality.

The blond boy smiled as he nervously hugged Ben, who returned it. "Don't be afraid of me, Gil," he whispered. Gil nodded as his happy spark relit. Harry smiled and gave Gil a noogie, who immediately complained.

The Cour Four shared a laugh as the two boys started roughhousing, overjoyed at the mention of their captain coming.

Gil smiled to Harry, who returned it wholeheartedly.

His Uma was coming.

His sea goddess.

 **Fin**

 ** _Daylight_ is legit playing on the radio now :)**

 **Why people always want happy endings for everything, I don't know. I personally prefer sad stories with sad endings.** **But that's just me.**

 **And yeah, I had to go back through the chapters for that. I have 38 chapters on this story, a 7 chapter story on another fandom I'm working on, and when I finish this story I have to get back to _Sunshine Boy._ So three stories I'm working on. AND I HAVE TERRIBLE MEMORY. So I hope this was the sequel wanted. Byee!**

 **~Evil**


	39. Fairytales Aren't Real

**A prompt I was PMed SO long ago but just couldn't find the spark to write it.**

 **Dark. Mentions of murder.**

 **And my theory on how the Mal/Harry dating went... and I know it was a twist but I'm keeping it as original as possible...**

 ** _~Fairytales Aren't Real~_**

Uma, Daughter of Ursula.

The mere name could strike fear into anyone's black hearts. Mal was petty, stealing candy from babies.

But Uma was not afraid to run her sword through you if it meant protecting her crew.

And that's just what Harry liked.

It was no secret that Harry was obsessed with Uma. He needed her, his entire world circled around her. Nothing else mattered.

He always put her first, showered her with his insane twist to affection. He pledged his loyalty and devotion until death.

But she never responded.

She accepted his loyalty, but was either to blind to notice his love or just didn't care.

It started to wear him down. Every ignore used to make him adore her more, but now it was starting to hurt.

Why couldn't she see he _needed_ her?! His mental state was worsening and Uma was the only thing that could keep him grounded.

Harry watched as Uma tilted her head to avoid his gaze. He whined. "Uma..."

"Shut up Harry," Uma growled.

Harrylooked as if he'd been burned. The shop was silent. His face twisted into a sneer. "Fine. Let your first mate lose himself." He nearly ran out of the chip shop, but kept his cool, glaring at anyone that dare say a word.

He rammed into every person on the street, snarling at those who gave him a glare back.

 _Don't cry, it's pathetic._

Harry made it to the _Jolly Rodger_ as his watch struck nine, the streets soon filing up with theives, sellers, and children doing petty crimes.

The door to his room swung open and he stepped inside. The _Jolly Rodger_ , in contrast to many of the other docked shipswas in perfect condition. Harry's room seemed the best on the Isle, with a working sink and all.

He washed off the dangerous amount of eyeliner he wore, his head staring in the cracked mirror to see eyes just as wild and crazed. You see, he wore the black makeup to seem like that was the reason his eyes looked so. Harry was secretly ashamed of how broken he looked.

After doing so, the son of Captain Hook sat on his bed, replaying how the day went.

Uma was too much for him.

He needed someone else.

 **A few months later...**

Uma was starting to see how withdrawn Harry was getting. **(Just NOW?! Do you not care at all?!)** He wouldn't talk to her as much, and his obsessive side wasn't there. He didn't try for her affection anymore.

What was she doing wrong? On the Isle, feelings were frowned upon. She tried telling Harry that _so many_ times. And now he seemed heartbroken.

Uma pursed her lips as she saw Harry avoid her gaze again. He walked out of the chip shop, and she decided to apologize.

After a while of bickering with her mom, she followed Harry. She wasn't sure where he was, but he couldn't be too far. She'd have to check the docks, then along the edge of Wharf Rat territory and Mal's. He sometimes like to tease the VKs, though Uma didn't mind, she did when it got her in trouble.

Uma strode along the seaside market, snatching anything interesting.

"I've heard a rumor Harry and Mal are dating."

Uma paused, as she looked over her shoulder at three children huddled in a corner. She smiled, listening in.

"The son of one of Cruella's henchmen?!"

Oh. Boring. Uma was about to go, thinking of ways to blackmail Mal about this when she heard the child's voice again.

"No, doofus! Harry Hook! No one would _ever_ date that idiot!"

Uma's lips twisted into a smirk. She spun on her heels to the three kids. "Would you mind telling me more?" She asked the children innocently.

The kids weren't stupid, they knew Uma when they saw her. But they also knew she didn't hurt innocent children.

That could be switched when her crew was mentioned.

"It's a rumor going around the Isle," one gulped nervously. "Harry has lost it and started flirting with Mal, and she flirted back."

Uma smiled at the three. "That was juicy info. I'm pleased at your work." She tossed a coin to each of the kids, who stared at her wide-eyed. "Go buy yourself something to eat, you must be starving."

Uma watched as they ran off, a smirk turning to a hard expression. "If these rumors are true, you're dead Hook," she muttered to herself.

Uma walked along the border of Wharf Rat territory and Mal's territory. She nodded at the sentries posted, making sure she didn't overstep her boundaries. Why Mal paid people to do that, and they actually did, was beyond her.

"Harry..."

Uma's eyes turned dark as she heard the familiar voice of the purple pixie.

"Well, well, well," she drew out, walking into an alleyway to see Harry and Mal _way_ to close for her comfort. "What do we have here?"

Mal sneered. "Buzz off, Shrimpy. Looks like one of your own abandoned you."

Uma twirled a braid of hair between her fingertips, clicking her tongue at the two. "Of course. A little bit of true love to spice things up." She looked at Harry directly, who everything but cowered under her glare.

"Give me a minute with Harry _alone_ and I'll leave," Uma stated.

Mal pursed her lips, before nodding and diving away from Harry.

Harry turned to her with an innocent look. "Why?" He scoffed. "You obviously don't care about me."

Uma's palm met the brickwork next to Harry's neck as she leaned in. "Tell me you hate me. Tell me you don't want to spend another day with me and would rather with _Mal_ and her gang. Tell me I'm not good enough for you, and I'll leave, with no catch," she promised.

Harry stared at her. "What?"

"I thought you loved me," Uma replied, feeling a pang of sadness to let Harry go. But she had to. He was in love with Mal. "I thought I was your thing they call soulmate."

"And I thought you loved me, but you didn't. I had to find someone else before I broke," Harry replied. He averted his gaze.

"I'm..." Uma started, but the words _I'm sorry_ were too foreign on his lips. Just like _I love you_ was.

Harry looked up at her eyes. "I really loved you Uma. I did. And I don't mean villain partner in crime back-slapping love. I mean head over heels, climb a tower, give up your voice kinda love." Uma looked away. "I always feel like you do too, so why hide it?"

Uma bit her lip, trying to say something as she pulled back. "I'm not a princess, Harry," she ended up with. "I'm not royalty and this isn't a fairytale. We're villains. Villains never get what they want. It's always ripped away. And I'm scared if I start something it's gonna get ripped away from me. Something could happen. You could die, Harry, or get taken to Auradon for some reason. Then I'm left behind, heartbroken. Or what if it were the other was around? Don't you understand why this can't happen?"

Mal was peeking through at them, and Uma growled at her. "Go away," she threatened. "Don't ever come close to Harry again."

Now, Mal knew Uma could be very threatening. She was fiercer than Ginny Gothel, who was pretty scary. She spun on her heels and turned, holding her head high as she avoided the eyes burning in the back of her skull.

Uma turned her attention back to Harry, who began to talk. "Listen, I know this isn't Auradon and we're not royalty, but I don't care. You're Uma, my Uma. It doesn't matter if it's the Isle or not, you're still my beautiful sea goddess."

The daughter of Ursula's mouth snapped shut as she stared at Harry in bewilderment. _Sea Goddess?_

"We can make our own fairytale here, Uma. We don't need people shoving the rules in our face. Plus, you said we're villains. Villains are meant to break rules."

Uma suddenly smiled, grabbing Harry's chin. "I guess they are," she murmered, staring at his lips.

The young sea with proceeded to place her lips on his, and grabbing fistfuls of his hair. Neither of them cared how rough they were. It was love. Nothing could tear them apart.

Maybe fairytales weren't real. Maybe there was no such thing as 'happy endings.'

But every person has their own story to write.

So why not try?

 **Fin**


	40. No Longer Evil (Amnesia 3)

**_Uma: (Hindu) Goddess of love and devotion, and also divine strength and power._**

 ***strokes chin* *makes weird noises***

 **Again, super OOC because I am not a seventeen year old pirate boy from Neverland with an amazing Scottish accent.** **Nor am I the daughter of a sea witch (named after a Hindu goddess) that just needs more love and attention.**

 **Also, it's time the VKs know Uma's real story... SUPER MUSHY.**

 **AND THE LITTLE LINES ARE BACK! YEAH!**

 **You have no idea how much it bothered me...**

* * *

 ** _~No Longer Evil~_**

Harry's POV

So this was my sister's 'brilliant' plan. I'd use the magic to turn myself invisible (so I didn't sell my soul for nothing), hitchhike to Auradon, and jumpstart Uma's memories.

Sometimes I still don't believe I'm doing this. But I love Uma, so...

Anthony, apparently, had gotten an invite as well.

Alas I was watching the two be super mushy and romantic to each other. I growled and stuffed another chocolate in my mouth. God, those were good.

" _Harry_ -et, don't growl at me." Anthony crossed his arms and glared in my general direction. Boy am I glad the drive put up the little screen, so it was just us.

I shrugged (though he couldn't see it) and looked out the window as we left the Isle.

Gil was still back there. I promised I wouldn't be long. Even though the guy said the wrong stuff sometimes, we've been through a lot together. I couldn't just abandon him.

I sighed and looked out the window, making the occasional gag as Harriet and Anthony kissed _a-freaking-gain._ I don't care that she's older, it's still mushy and gross!

I was never mushy with Uma. Never. It was a hard and rocky relationship. I had to hid my feelings with devotion and loyalty, and possibly borderline obsession but I didn't know at this point.

"We're here," the driver announced. Harriet and Anthony stopped their stuff and climbed out of the car, I followed behind quickly.

Oh, it's Beastie-Boy. Or Ben as I should call him now.

"Welcome to Auradon," he greeted. I tried to keep my mouth shut, but it's hard.

Ben shook hands with Anthony, and I could practically _feel_ the son of Prince Charming and Cinderella, Chad I think, glaring.

Harriet only stared at him, popping a piece of gum she found in the limo. "King Bennyboo, eh?" She asked. Ben smiled and reached out his hand, and Harriet glared. The King waved it off like it was nothing.

"That's only what Audrey called me. Don't use it," he stared right at Harriet. Whoa, talk about chillin like a villain. This guys got it _down._

Even Harriet seemed surprised as she took a step back. I opened my mouth to make a comment when I realized oh hey yeah Harry, um, you're invisible and it'll kinda _blow the whole thing_.

I kept my mouth closed as Ben passed over me, momentarily stopping before smiling again and moving on. Well that was close.

* * *

 _Three days later..._

Uma's POV

I clenched my head in pain. _Harry Hook. Harry Hook. HARRY HOOK._

The bracelet on my wrist tore, probably from flailing around my arms.

"Uma!" Mal cried, skidding to a stop with a fell swoop, staring at me. I just stared back as her eyes flowed green. Suddenly, the pain was gone. "Uma, are you alright?"

"Y-yes," I said in a weak voice. "W-what happened?"

"Magic overload, must've been," Mal said sympathetically. "Because your mom's Ursula. The barrier suppressed your magic for so long, now it just comes slamming into you."

"Oh..." I looked down. "For a second I thought..."

"Uma!"

I turned my head and a blurriness overcame me. Gods, I felt so dizzy! (No pun intended, Dizzy.) And my head was hurting again.

"Harry, what are you doing here?!" Mal demanded.

Wait.

Harry?

 _Harry Hook. HARRY HOOK._

"Mal!" I shrieked out. Evie (who appeared out of nowhere) felt my forehead.

"She's burning up, Mal."

* * *

Harry's POV

"You're hurting her!" Wow. That was the only thing that came out of my head. So smart.

Mal stood protectively in front of me. "No," she stated firmly. I pushed her away with as much force I could muster, immediately gripping my Uma tightly.

"Uma. Uma look at me," I ordered. Her brown eyes met mine, confused and pained.

"You're Harry..." She whispered. I nodded.

"Yes. Now I need you to do something for me. Close your eyes, and remember. Listen to me." I spoke softly. She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded.

"In the start, it was you and me. You didn't see me much, though. You were best friends with Mal." I paused. "But she abandoned you. She poured a bucket of shrimps on your head and called you _Shrimpy._ " I elaborated the word. "Then I remember you ran to me, sobbing. It was the first time I ever saw you cry. You pushed me away, saying I wouldn't like how you smelled. But instead, I told you you smelled of the sea, and that I loved it."

I could tell I was getting through, but I was barely started. Mal's eyes blazed green.

Why she wanted Uma to stay, I didn't know.

But I continued anyway.

"Soon, we met Gil." A faint smile traced my lips at the mere mention of the blond boy. "We saw him, he was just thrown out by his dad, Junior and Bronze. You immediately pitied him. You even hugged him. You whispered in his ear 'it will be alright.' I remember joining in hesitantly. Gil smiled, so hard we both thought his face would fall off as he clung to us. That was the day we made a little hideout in the upper part of the shop. We all slept together. "

I could tell that Jay and Carlos had been in here. But they heard the whole story as well. Even Jay seemed to soften up a bit.

I ignored Mal and Evie's surprised look, continuing the story. "We soon realized we needed Gil in our lives," I felt my eyes glaze, remembering how I left him. I will never leave my best friend, _either of them_ , ever again. "He was the happy spark that always made our days brighter. He didn't let the world get to him, even if it made him a little dense, it increased that ray of happiness."

I placed a hand on Uma's shoulder. "As we grew up we grew closer, you and me. I started to flirt, but you never responded. I gave you my loyalty and love, you only took the former. So I ran away, and dated Mal." I ignored the harsh glare from her. "But you found out, and swore in front of me to never leave my heart broken again. You returned my affection, admit in small amounts, but I cherished them."

I'm really deep, huh? Oh whatever.

I could start to feel my heart, my _soul_ pulling painfully. I glanced out and saw the sun near setting. No. I was running out of time! I had to hurry, but not superfast.

"When you got the ship, you only let my loyalty deepen. And I watched as you let little ones aboard, just to get away from their parents. Remember Kai? Shayden? And Megan?" I named Madame Medusa's seven-year-old daughter, Shere Khan's fifteen-year-old son and his boyfriend, Kaa's son. The three most frequent boarders. "You always let them sleep in the little rooms you decorated for them. I remember one day we just shoplifted decor all day for the kids. Gil kept taking cotton and fabric. We always questioned him, but he never peeped a word. He came back one day with a teddy bear, made with his own hands, and gave it to Megan. Remember how she jumped into his arms and cried, thanking us all?"

I'm closer, just a few more layers.

"Uma, don't listen to him," Mal finally spoke. "Don't-"

Her words were cut off as Harriet clamped a hand over the fairy's mouth. She nodded to me. 'Keep going,' she mouthed. Anthony stood protectively beside her, ready to defend her if needed.

I turned to Uma again. Pain was ripping through my chest. "When Mal came back you were so stressed. You were nearly broken. I couldn't hold on, so I confessed." Just one more layer... "I confessed how my feelings weren't fake, how I meant everything and really wanted to spend my life with you."

Uma looked at me. "Harry..." she whispered, fighting the small part of the spell remaining.

"Uma... I confessed how, I love you." The words didn't feel weird on my tongue. I felt tears stream. "Uma, I love you."

Suddenly, I knew what to do. True Love's Kiss may not fix it instantly, but it can defiantly help.

I slowly cupped Uma's face and brought it towards mine.

Pucker up, pirate.

I felt fairies swarm my stomach as her lips were on mine. I encircled my arms to her neck, pulling her closer.

I pulled away, smiling.

Uma blinked. "Harry...?" Suddenly her whole face lit up as she cried into my chest. "Harry..." she whimpered.

"Ahem," Harriet interrupted. I looked over to see them holding the VKs back. "We better get a moving."

I nodded slowly, holding Uma as she clung to me.

"Let's go home," I whispered.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Done this threeshot! Hope you like it :)**

 **10 more oneshots. So from now on to make up I'll give ya a little teaser for the next chapter:**

 **Uma. Was. Gone**

 **But a sudden warmth shot reality through him, as he saw Uma, _Uma,_ cuddle into his side.**

 **Right, she came back. Told him where she went.**

 **But it still brought fresh memories, burning in his brain. It still tore him apart. Knowing that Uma just _left._**

 **He smiled slightly, as tears stilled poured from his eyes. He gripped her like his life depended on it, because it _did._**

 **Harry breathed in Uma's scent, holding her closer. He smiled again when she buried her head in his chest.**

 **A frown appeared on the son of Captain Hook's lips as he started to remember a song.**

 ** _"Little do you know, how I'm breaking when you fall asleep,"_ he sang slowly, the song coming back.**

* * *

 **Yep. A songfic. And now I just made y'all ten times more eager for the next chapter. Well I'm writing it, so it'll be out in a bit. Until Little Do You Know!**

 **~Evil**


	41. Little Do You Know

**A songfic attempted by yours truly.**

 **The roles are reversed in here (Harry-Sierra, Uma-Alex) in this AU where Uma didn't tell Harry she was going to spell Ben, and it wasn't on T.V.**

 **Okay... so when the two are singing it's different days, and singing together is a third day. So yep, Harry was haunted thinking Uma left him... and WALA!**

 **P.S I'm listening to Annie and Hayden's cover (darn, they are AWESOME!) so it's a little different, but it makes more sense than the original in here.**

* * *

 ** _~Little Do You Know~_**

Harry woke up, momentarily freezing.

Uma. Was. Gone.

She wasn't here. She disappeared. Left Harry.

The pirate felt tears in his eyes, the mere thought left him sobbing. He couldn't do anything without her. He was a torn heart.

But a sudden warmth shot reality through him, as he saw Uma, _Uma,_ cuddle into his side.

Right, she came back. Told him where she went.

But it still brought fresh memories, burning in his brain. It still tore him apart. Knowing that Uma just _left._

He smiled slightly, as tears stilled poured from his eyes. He gripped her like his life depended on it, because it _did._

Harry breathed in Uma's scent, holding her closer. He smiled again when she buried her head in his chest.

A frown appeared on the son of Captain Hook's lips as he started to remember a song.

 _"Little do you know, how I'm breaking when you fall asleep,"_ he sang slowly, the song coming back.

 _"Little do you know_

 _I'm still haunted by the memories."_

The memories were there again. He closed his eyes, willingly then away.

 _"Little do you know_

 _I'm trying to pick myself up, piece by piece_

 _Little do you know I, need a little more time."_

He couldn't do this right now. He almost broke, thinking Uma abandoned him. Harry pulled away from Uma, flinching when she frowned and serched for the familiar warmth. _I'm sorry._

 _"Underneath it all_

 _I'm held captive by the hole inside_

 _I've been holding back_

 _for the fear you might change your mind_

 _I'm ready to forgive you_

 _But forgetting is a harder fight."_

Harry felt tears roll down his cheeks as he shook his head. _I can't do this. I can't._

 _"Little do you know I, need a little more time."_

He curled into Uma, crying silently. _Don't leave me again,_ he chanted in his mind. _Don't abandon me. I'm scared without you._

 _But I can't do this with you at the moment._

* * *

Uma woke up to see Harry with tears as he slept, unconsciously moving away from her. She brushed her fingers through his hair, smiling slowly.

She regretted it all. She regretted leaving him, leaving the crew, just leaving them hanging.

Harry took it so personally, it scared Uma. He wasn't ready for their relationship again. He was still haunted by the memory burning in the back of his mind.

"I'll wait, I'll wait," Uma murmured, then realized how song-like those four words sounded.

 _"I'll wait, I'll wait_

 _I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait."_

Uma could wait for him. Her heart twisted in her chest as she reached out and intertwined their fingers. _If time is what you need, Harry, that's one thing I can give you._

 _"I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait_

 _The love is here and here to stay_

 _So lay your head on me."_

She pulled Harry closer to rest his head on her shoulder. _I love you._ Uma petted his hair gently as she continued to sing gently.

 _"Little do you know_

 _I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep_

 _Little do you know_

 _All my mistakes are slowly drowning me."_

Uma felt tears prick at her eyes. _I'm sorry Harry. I never will leave you again. I promise._

 _"Little do you know_

 _I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_

 _Little do you know_

 _I, I love you till the sun dies."_

Uma held Harry closer as she fell back asleep. _Please forgive me._

* * *

It was barely dawn when Captain and first mate woke up together. No words were exchanged as they stared tearfully at each other. Finally, Uma broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him. "I'm so sorry."

Harry only stared. "You left me. You broke my heart, thinking you'd just abandon me." He looked at the sheets. "I can forgive you, but I can't forget."

Uma grabbed his hands gently. "I know, and I'm really really sorry. I should've told you before I dove through the barrier. I don't know why I didn't."

Harry shrugged. "Time. No one can harness it except Time itself." Uma nodded, pulling Harry closer as they both murmured the ending to a song.

 _"Oh wait, just wait_

 _I love you like I've never felt the pain, just wait_

 _I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait_

 _Our love is here and here to stay_

 _So lay your head on me_

 _Oh wait, just wait_

 _I love you like you've never felt the pain, just wait_

 _I promise you don't have to be afraid, just wait_

 _Our love is here and here to stay_

 _So lay your head on me_

 _Lay your head on me_

 _So lay your head on me_

 _'Cause little do you know_

 _I love you till the sun dies."_

Both smiled at each other, knowing the song and finsihing the lyrics like it was some kind of fairytale movie where everyone just randomly bursts out singing and just happens to know the lyrics like they planned when to sing but nope it's just so random and out of the blue and they do dance moves as well because they have telepathy and control people to mimic them kind of thing.

Harry leaned into Uma. "I know... it wasn't your fault. And I forgive you for it. But... I don't know about this yet."

"I'll wait," was Uma's immediate response. Harry smiled.

"That's something I would say."

"Yeah, it is."

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Yeah it's short but I gotta keep moving. Sneaky peeky time. I don't have this one written so it's gonna be a basic summary...**

 **It was a miracle, truly. Two precious little life forms in Harry's arms. They were so sweet, so beautiful.**

 **Gil and Morgan smiled at the couple, now parents. Uma took deep breaths, as she told Gil he was the godfather. He earned it.**

 **"What am I?" Morgan asked.**

 **Harry smirked. "The babysitter."**

 **Morgan's eyebrows furrowed. "No. Way."**

 **Hello Morgan!**

 ** _No. I have been dressing as you and running around the world away from cops this past month, and now you're gonna torture me AGAIN?!_**

 **Duh.**

 **~Evil**


	42. Ethereal

**So this isn't exactly Jill and Percy's _birth._ It's kinda after. I have no idea how to write that and it's a bit of uncomfortable topic for me. Hey, I'm still technically a kid.** **I got no idea how to write birth fics so this will probably end up inaccurate.**

 **And for my internet friend Val, some friendship Garry. Because if they don't have a romance, they have a bromance.**

* * *

 ** _~Ethereal~_**

It was like a miracle, Harry decided.

Uma's breath slowed a bit as she calmed down, the midwife alread wiped off the babies and checked their weight.

Babies.

Harry held Uma's hand, smiling. Not only was his fiancée strong enough to birth one child, but _two._

It's a girl and a boy," the midwife declared earlier. Uma leaned back on the pillow, closing her eyes and smiling.

Morgan and Gil shuffled in, awkward looks plastered on their faces, but immediately brightened at the sight of the two newborns. Morgan smiled as he stepped closer. "Aww, they're so cute!" He cooed.

The midwife frowned at the two. "They're so quiet."

Harry looked a little scared, until the boy suddenly let out a loud wail, followed by the girl.

Gil flinched at the sudden noise. "They're loud," he whispered. Harry glared.

"It's to make sure they're lungs are fully developed," he snapped back before handling the girl, who looked like him. "Shh, it's alright. Daddy's got you," he whispered.

Uma opened her eyes and held her arms out, reaching to the boy. The midwife shook her head. "You need..."

"My son," Uma instantly snapped.

Harry smiled. She had still been Uma, even through pregnancy. She was sharp and would dare anyone to speak about her large stomach.

It seemed birth hadn't changed much.

But the second she held the boy, she was soft and mother-like. She looked up to Harry. "Percy," she whispered. Harry nodded, looking at the baby girl he rocked, who had become quiet and fell asleep.

"Jill?" He asked slowly. He heard that name from one of his dad's stories, and he thought it fit.

Uma nodded tiredly, before slowly handing back Percy, and snuggling under the covers. Exhaustion slammed into her, and she fell asleep.

Morgan reached out, silently asking to hold them. Th son of Morgana smiled as Percy's brown eyes reflected in his.

Gil watched the small squirming things. He shuddered. Though he liked these two, he couldn't even _imagine_ settling down with a girl and having these. He couldn't be a ladies man like his dad.

Harry noticed how Gil was uncomfortable. "You can go if you want." Gil opened his mouth, wanting to protest, but then decided to shut it and nod.

"Sorry," he muttered, looking down, as he scurried out. Harry shook his head as the blond retained that self-loathing habit.

Some more doctors had come in to take the babies, so Harry placed a hand on his best friend's (and future best man's) shoulder. "Hey. We've been together since we were six. I know you're a little skirmish around the love department. I was mentally freaking out just minutes ago. Don't feel like it's a bad thing all the time." Gil nodded.

Harry smiled. "I have a feeling we're gonna get kicked out by the doctors. Let's go outside for a bit."

* * *

"You're not listening to me, are you?" Gil asked. He didn't sound annoyed, just curious.

"Sorry, I'm just really..."

"Nervous? Yeah, I've heard it's a natural reaction. It's alright, calm down." Gil grabbed Harry's shoulders. "Just _breathe_."

Harry nodded, taking some deep breaths. "Alright." Gil nodded, before hugging him tightly.

"You're a father," he said for the first time, whispering it proudly in Harry's ear. "I'm so proud of you two."

"I'm a father," Harry repeated. That would take some time, but he hugged Gil back. He smirked. "But we have to thank Mr. Matchmaker here for that too."

Gil laughed. "Mm, I just gotta get used to not getting the attention anymore."

"You're twenty-one, not five. You can handle it." Harry pulled away, smiling. "But no matter what, you're still our little sunshine boy."

Gil smiled, then saw the doctor yelling for Harry. He dragged the newly father inside the hospital again.

* * *

They were dressed in adorable little onesies, per request. Percy's was baby-blue and had little fish decorating it, while Jill's was a reddish-pink with _Pirate Princess_ written on it.

Harry looked at them fondly. Two precious life forms. So delicate, so beautiful and radiant.

Ethereal.

"Godfather," Uma gasped out the words, opening her eyes to Gil. He did the dumb movie action of looking around.

"Who?" He asked quietly.

Morgan and Harry tried not to crack up. Gil got it.

"Me? Really?" He asked.

Uma nodded, falling asleep again.

"And that makes me...?" Morgan asked suspiciously.

"The babysitter," Harry chuckled.

Morgan's eyes widened in fear as he tried to run out of the hospital. "Oh nonononono. No. No. No."

Gil and Harry exchanged glances before promptly walking out of the hospital room, closing the door, and laughing so hard their stomachs hurt.

People probably thought they were insane.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Well, it's short but meh, I needed something light because next chapter... eh...**

 ** _Cheating. That was she thought when she saw Maggie Banning (aka Maggie Pan) flirting with Harry._**

 ** _Uma would've thought after Hook escaping the Isle to capture Peter's kids would scare the girl, but no._**

 ** _She could also tell Jack, Maggie's brother, didn't seem to mind._**

 ** _Oh, how she would change that._**

 **Annnddd the canon daughter of Peter Pan (yes I did research) makes a debut. She'll probably also be in another one, but since I couldn't do the daughter of Wendy since she married Peter, I did Maggie.**

 **So here we go! Until next time!**

 **~Evil**


	43. Say My Name

**Well hello there everyone!**

 **Don't yell at me for slow updates, I'm currently writing three stories at a time. Yes, I am not human! *stands up in pride* **

**Anyways... right, next chapter. So not song lyrics cuz apparently Critics United with go and ruin my positive review streak.**

 **Warnings: Child abuse, _mentions_ of blood, and hallucinations. The usual, just a little more minor.**

 **I don't know, author magic and this happened.**

* * *

 ** _~Say My Name~_**

Uma knew something was up. She could tell by the way Maggie Pan giggled at _everything_ Harry said.

Maggie, the daughter of the (in)famous Peter Pan.

Yes, Peter Pan decided to grow up and marry Jane, Wendy's daughter. After three generations, Molly, Wendy, and now Jane, he thought it would be time for him to be a man.

But that didn't mean he wasn't still in Neverland. Basically the whole family lived there, and Peter didn't look much older than twenty. Maggie never stopped believing in having fun, thus not growing older than fifteen.

Uma gave a glance to Jack, Maggie's brother, who also didn't seem very happy.

"Mermaids have an extended lifespan, right?" Uma glanced at Jack, who briefly met eye contact, before staring back at the two.

"Yeah, and I mean add the famous villain reanimation so..." Uma trailed off nervously, realizing that sensitive spot she hit.

Jack didn't notice. "So what about him?" He nodded to Harry. "The guys getting older every day."

Uma stiffened. "Harry... he doesn't..."

Jack raised an eyebrow as Uma tried to finish her sentence. Uma sighed. "On the Isle, Hook didn't let Harry have a childhood, because of the whole Peter never grow up thing. He forced reality in him the second he could comprehend what his father was saying. To him, Neverland is merely a place that he wants to rule to avenge his father," at Jack's horrified look, she hurried her sentence, "but we've worked out those kinks. Harry doesn't believe, even though he knows it's real. He knows the blood that runs through him, but is still in huge denial." Uma shifted awkwardly.

Jack sighed. "Sorry, I'm just getting overprotective. I don't want her falling for a guy then suddenly he's fifty and you get it, right?"

Uma nodded, narrowing her gaze at the two. "I don't like it either, trust me."

* * *

Uma was getting ticked off. Every smile shared between them, every word.

This couldn't be a _friendship_ , could it?

No. Uma was very certain it was something else.

 _That night, Harry came to Uma. Smiling and kissing her like nothing happened._

 _"What's my name?" She whispered. "Say my name."_

 _"Uma..." he drawled out. Uma felt a surge of pride, pleasure, and pure happiness._

 _"And who am I?"_

 _"My captain, my Uma."_

It satisfied her for only so long.

Because right after that, it was Maggie again.

Uma sat her tray down next to Gil, glaring at the two. Gil noticed and gave her a smile. "It'll pass, he's just not used to the attention. Trust me."

"Mm-hm," Uma replied. Her gaze never left the red-clad boy, jealously lighting a spark in her heart.

If Maggie tried to... _no, you can't kill people here._

Uma growled, burying her face in her hands. Jack slid over. "Jealous, eh?"

"You don't have a clue," Uma muttered.

Jack smiled. "Alright, how about this," he held out his hand, "we'll work together to split them up."

Uma rolled her eyes. "I've had bad experiences with partnerships."

Jack only smiled brighter, and the son of Peter Pan nearly made Uma throw up from the brightness of it. "Fine, then you can deal with them dating."

Uma groaned, before taking the boy's hand in a handshake. "Done."

Jack smirked, a boyish glint in his eyes, before he called his sister over. Maggie mumbled something under her breath but obeyed.

 _Wow, I need to learn that. Maybe it'll work on Morgan,_ Uma thought slyly.

 _M-Wait, no, I shouldn't. He deserves his own life._

Uma shook out of her thoughts, giving a smile to Morgan who looked at her weirdly while typing away on his phone. Maggie plopped down next to him, obviously bored. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Texting with a friend of mine, aka the most annoying person on the planet." Morgan rolled his eye again as he checked his phone.

 _Stop writing the story, Morgan. I still can erase you._

He shut off the phone and gave a smile to the others before raising an eyebrow. "Everyone stop staring at me, please."

"Alright, so why did you call over your sister?" Uma whispered. Jack only smiled.

"First, we're gonna start slow and keep them busy, away from each other. If that doesn't work, I want you to kiss him in front of her."

"Why couldn't we do that in the first place?" Uma argued.

"Because if she were truly in love with Harry, it would shatter her heart," Jack explained. "We'll take it slow."

"Alright," Uma nodded. Although she didn't want the rumors to be true, she didn't want to break a girl's heart about it.

* * *

"So... Harry," Maggie stated, looking off to try and break the silence.

Harry growled. "Why do you do this? Shouldn't you be all hating me and whatever?"

Maggie blinked dumbly. "You're not your dad. Why should I?"

The son of Captain Hook's stomach took a tumble. _What?_ Everyone in school was wary of him, and _the daughter of Peter freaking Pan_ was completely fine.

What the hell.

"I really want to get over the whole parent enemies thing, it's annoying." Maggie sighed, and pulled out her watch. "Oh look, lunch is over, sorry, gotta go."

Her voice was droned out, however, the second Harry heard the familiar _tick tick tick._

 _Of all things,_ Harry gulped, looking around. He covered his ears, but his brain decided to scare him.

All he saw was green scales. And a titanic-sized jaw. Pearly white teeth.

Something stained those teeth. Something red.

Blood.

Mister Grin.

Or more famously known as the Tick-Tock Croc.

Harry suppressed a scream as the crocodile came closer, eyes filled with murder.

"-arry. Harry!" Uma shook her first mate, snapping him out of his hallucination. Harry was pale but nodded, and Uma took the moment to show Maggie who Harry belonged to.

She gently let Harry lean on her shoulder, letting him calm down as she ran her fingers through his hair. "You're alright, Harry. It's alright." She gently hooked (no pun intended) a finger under his chin and tested his awareness. "What's my name?" She asked.

"Uma," Harry said, a little on the weak side.

"Who am I?"

"Cap'n."

She released him and sighed. "Are you alright?" Harry nodded, eyes flickering to Maggie's watch. Uma got it immediately, and turned to the girl. "I'm not mad or anything, but I just want to let you know Harry has a... a thing with clocks, please just be a little more aware."

Maggie nodded vigorously. "I'm so sorry, Harry. It totally flew from my mind." She offered a small smile. "Will you still be my friend?"

Uma tried not to let her mouth drop. "Friend?" She repeated.

Harry looked at her, a smirk dawning on his face when he realized what she was thinking. "Oh dear, looks like Uma got a little _jealous."_

"Shut up Harry," Uma muttered, looking away.

Harry took the opportunity to grab her hand and kiss it. "My heart belongs to you only, Cap'n, but that doesn't mean I can have friends."

"I know that," she snapped, blushing a bit. "I just got _concerned_."

"Oh not this again."

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Only true fans will get that ending.**

 **Anyways, so next chapter sneaky peeky.**

 ** _Friends, partners in crime. Brother and sister._**

 ** _That's what Harry and Uma were. An inseparable duo._**

 ** _But what if... it wasn't that way?_**

 ** _What if that was a one-way street?_**

 ** _What if the other was secretly falling, falling in a void of emotion. A void because that wasn't the way it was supposed to be._**

 ** _Uma's heart was already broken from Mal, Harry couldn't, shouldn't, break it any further._**

 ** _So he hid it._**

 **Yep. Life. Byeee!**

 **~Evil**


	44. You, Like Me?

**Excuse: Writer's block, and no-stop listening to Vocaloid, browsing through their FanFiction, and shipping. (You can rip Olikase from my cold, dead hands.)**

 **I've had some people ask if they could use one of my oneshots and turn it into a story. Why would I say no? I'd love to read it!**

 **Anyways, next chapter. Kinda smushy of Double Date and You Like Me?** **Sorry Gil. I called you dumb one last time. Won't do it again. #MyPreciousSunshineBoy.**

* * *

 ** _~You, Like Me?~_**

Harry was not subtle with his feelings. He craved Uma's attention to keep him grounded and didn't try to hide it.

But seemingly, everyone _but_ Uma noticed.

Really.

The son of Captain Hook smiled flirtily at Uma. He gave her a loopside grin and that insane look that pleaded for her affection.

She smiled back gently, patting Harry's shoulder. "C'mon, we gotta do rounds." Harry whined quietly but obeyed. The two started walking around their territory, wary of Mal, Jay, and Carlos's borderlines. They kept an eye out for children, making sure to send some to the other side to help.

Harry trailed after Uma miserably, wanting to say something flirty but his mouth would not work. He couldn't just _tell_ her how he felt, no, he couldn't. He'd be laughed at, told he was unlovable. Love was stupid here, he couldn't confess. Not without consequence.

Why was Uma so oblivious? Did she purposefully ignore it? Maybe she didn't like him back and was trying hard not to end their friendship, or she wanted him to be heartbroken.

He was trying to make it as obvious as possible, but honestly, Uma was dimmer than Gil when it came to his flirting. Which was saying much, because _even Gil_ knew it.

Harry shook his head, sighing. Uma smiled at him gently, and at the moment, he entire train of thought was lost as he stared at her smile.

"We should get back, before _they_ catch us," she pointed out, her face turning into a scowl. Harry frowned. _Please don't scowl. Smile. It suits you better._

Instead, he followed her back to the chip shop, trying not to feel the pain in his broken heart.

* * *

Gil huffed and crossed his arms, smiling in that annoyed way as Harry complained to him his girl problems. "She's just _so_ oblivious it's getting crazy!" He exclaimed in an exasperated tone.

The Son of Gaston smiled a bit, tapping his finger to his chin in an 'I've got an idea but I won't tell you' way. "I think I might have just solved your problems."

* * *

Harry followed Gil's chicken scratch handwriting among the near empty streets. It was an address, but on the other side of the Isle. Not one he was familiar with.

 _What did Gil get me into this time?_ He thought to himself with a faint smile. His little brother figure always did something that would get Harry in trouble but end up okay in the end.

Maybe he was sending Harry to Yen Sid's house to steal a magic artifact for Uma. Something that could get them off this prison. Maybe he was sending Harry to Madame Medusa's jewelry store for a necklace or something. He immediately scratched out that idea, since everyone knew Brutus and Nero guarded the place and, being crocodiles, had a strong hatred to the Son of Hook. Harry remembered once when he was nearly chased all over the Isle by the two old reptiles. Those bewitched creatures.

Harry shuddered and moved on, weaving through alleyways to follow the handwritten GPS. He was pretty sure he made some wrong turns, because Gil's handwriting was so illegible. Maybe it was a right turn here... and a left turn at the food booth? Harry squinted his eyes and sighed.

Gil was trying, he knew that, but it couldn't help but make him angry that he wasted so much time.

"Hello, there. Your frien told me you were coming here?" Harry whirled around to face the one-and-only Queen of Hearts. She smiled at him, her beautiful face gleaming with happiness.

Most people cursed at the royal at called her ugly, but honestly, she could challenge the Evil Queen and the Enchantress (when they were in their prime, of course.) She had also mellowed down quite a bit, taking care of her son Ace had calmed her insanity. Now, she ran a tea shop, with the best tarts and crumpets you could find on the Isle.

"Yeah... I guess?" He said, confused.

The Queen of Hearts giggled like a schoolgirl. "Oh, a blind date, huh?" She winked. "Well I think your date's equally confused, so you're not alone."

 _Huh?_ Harry thought. He followed the queen inside, where Ace gave a small knowing smile before heading to the back of the shop. _Okay, these people seriously are good at keeping secrets._

"H-Harry?" Said pirate froze, turning to see his _sea goddess_ standing there, practically _glowing_.

Why? Apparently, Gil had contacted his friend Evie to make her a beautiful _dress._ That was the only logic Harry could think at the moment, which wasn't much because he was stock-still, and slack-jawed.

"W-what are you doing here, in _that?_ " Harry looked at himself, remembering how Gil had told him to wear his best. Like on a date. A blind date.

 _Gil you sly boy,_ Harry smirked fondly. Uma sat down at the table, hands folded in her lap, looking all petite and pretty. Not fearsome, and Harry thought she looked beautiful either way.

There was a faint blush spreading on her cheeks as Harry sat across from her. The Queen of Hearts served them some fresh (non-poisoned) apple tarts. Uma slowly bit into it. "Well, it's definitely better than wet rot," she commented, earning a light chuckle from Harry.

"Would you two lovebirds care for some tea?" Ace asked, smirking. Harry noted how the heart over his left eye was freshly painted, and how his clothes looked clean(ish.) Probably for this 'special surprise.' Uma turned red immediately, sputtering quite adorably.

"W-we're n-not, um, l-l, uh, I mean..." she trailed off. Harry smiled and rested his elbows on the table, discarding his hook, and resting his chin on his palms.

"We're not _what_ , darlin'?" He asked in a low tone. Uma turned to him wide-eyed, then around the place.

"O-oh. H-Harry...?" She smiled and blushed, looking down. Harry smiled and grasped her hands gently.

"Well, I guess this is a date?" He asked slowly, letting her know with his eyes if she wanted to back out she could.

"Um... sure..."

* * *

Gil thanked his friends quietly. Evie and Ace smiled back to him. Well, Evie smiled and Ace smirked.

"They don't call me the Prince of Hearts for nothing," Ace laughed, striding off.

Evie smiled at her friend. "It's no problem, Gil." She squeezed his shoulder. "We'll always help ya with your matchmaker game."

Gil smiled, and nodded as he watched Uma and Harry laughing off things.

"It's worth it," he whispered to himself.

* * *

 **Not my best but...**

 **Evil, stop making OCs... I don't care if 'Ace' already used. That's cool.**

 **Ooohhh Gil can you use your matchmaking skills on _someone_? *nods to Ace and Morgan***

 **Gil: Them?! *points to two***

 ***facepalms* Yeah... lets ship 'em. Morace! Yay! MMMMOOOORRRRAAAACCCEEEEE!**

 **Morgan and Ace: *slowly and carefully escape the room before Evil goes berserk***


	45. Too Late

**Sorry for hiatus. Writer's block. Hello again, Maggie.**

 **Somehow, I don't have my usually rant. Though I suppose you're happier about that. 'Evil stop blabbing we want the story.' Here.**

 **A "little" bit of research on Cecaelia origin, and I found this... Some touchy subjects, like mentions of death and human mortality. Sorry, couldn't help myself. AND depression. I swear the next one is fluffy.**

* * *

 _ **~Too Late~**_

Uma knew she was too late. Watching Maggie and Harry share a kiss before waving goodbye to their dorms, she was too late.

"Hey, Uma!" Harry said cheerfully. "Did you hear it's Maggie's birthday tomorrow? Of course, she's not gonna look older, but she wanted me to ask you if-"

"No," she replied immediately. Harry's face drew confusion. "I won't do whatever you want for that spoiled little girl's birthday."

Harry scowled. "Uma, Maggie's not spoiled."

Uma let loose. "She's an AK! She's the precious daughter of Peter Pan. She gets a whole world of happiness and rainbows, while you and I have been fighting death for years! She's the kind of girl that can easily attract boys, and I'm sick of it!"

Harry pursed his lips. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Gods, Harry! Since when were you so blind?! It's so obvious I've like you! We almost dated on the Isle! Am I not good enough for you? Is your best friend who tried hard to feed every innocent child on the Isle, faced her mother's abuse and neglect, and fought for herself _not enough for you?_ Is a preppy little spoiled brat that gets everything she wants at the flick of a wrist your type? Then fine, I'm done. I just don't understand. You break people's hearts so fast, Harry. I thought I could protect myself, maybe I was wrong."

"Uma I..."

"Just go." Uma felt tears well up in her eyes as she dashed away from Harry, ignoring him. "I hope you're happy!" She cried.

She wasn't.

But what _did_ she feel anymore?

* * *

 _Uma was always afraid of love. Ursula had told her it was a bewitched thing that made girls die in heartbrokeness and boys to cheat. That's was always the way it ended._

 _She cried herself to sleep most nights, deeming herself 'unlovable' and hating how it sounded so_ right

 _She was the daughter of Ursula. No one would love her. Uma had a crew, but they didn't care for her. They probably only did it for protection. No matter how much she cared for her crew, they didn't return it._

 _However, Uma only wiped her eyes and always pretended it was okay._

 _But it wasn't._

 _It wasn't okay. She wasn't okay. Nothing would ever be okay._

 _"Clean the dishes!" Ursula snapped. Uma wiped her eyes, nodding hurriedly and she got up to obey her mother. "You idiot two-legged brat! Couldn't even make it as a walker?! You're a disgrace, human girl." Uma ignored her mother, trying so hard to, but it almost seemed impossible._

 _Nobody loved her. Nobody would._

* * *

Uma cried herself to sleep, as usual. She knew it was pathetic, but it didn't matter.

She dreamed her worst nightmare. Everyone making fun of her pathetic love for Harry. Cursing her out like the witch she was. The Isle was no place for relationships, and Auradon wouldn't be a great place for two VKs to settle.

When Uma woke up, Gil, and Mal, surprisingly, were by her side. She trusted Gil, but Mal?

"Mal, what are you doing?" She asked quietly, as her best friend sat down to pull her closer to him. She closed her eyes and sniffed. "Thanks, Gil," she muttered quietly, and was answered by a small smile.

Mal stiffen. "Shri-Uma I'm sorry, I guess. Knowing how you're life was and still putting you down made me feel something every day. Guilt. And this sounds _really_ cheesy, but I missed you. Our little pranks. You were the little sister I never had, and I missed that."

Uma laughed, though tears stained her eyes. "Yeah, cheesy."

"I also know about Harry, and how you've been isolating yourself." Uma looked down as Gil hugged her tightly, which she returned. Gil's hugs seemed to make everything better. "I'm sorry. And I know you're not one to forget things like this."

"Are you alright, Captain?" Gil asked quietly. Uma nodded shakily.

"It's just hard... Accepting the fact. It's gonna take some time."

"But you'll get there."

* * *

"Uma?" Morgan tapped his cousin's shoulder. "Hey, Uma?"

No response, as the teal-haired girl only stared off, tears watering her eyes. She still couldn't seem to get ahold of herself yet. "Uma."

Uma finally turned her head, blinking. "Sorry, what?"

Morgan tried hard not to bang his head against the table, but she needed that one final push he knew only he could give her. As a trustworthy blood relative, he would have to help her at some point. Better now than dealing wth the heartbroken mess. "Zoning out again? What's the matter?"

Uma shot him a glare. "Nothing, now leave me alone!" Yeah, right. Nothing. She was _totally_ fine.

Morgan instead raised his hands in defense, ending up crossing them and resting them on the table. "Sorry," he muttered. "Bad day too, huh?" He looked over at Maggie and Harry grinning dumbly at each other. "Oh." Of course, he already knew the problem, but maybe it would get Uma to talk more.

Uma nodded silently. "I know that I'll live for thousands of years, but I also know Harry has eternal youth. Yet somehow fate still separates us." She stared off as a tear trickled down her face.

That's it. Morgan had enough. He simply got up, walked over, and slapped Uma's face, glaring. He didn't care if it was a thing Ace did in his mad mode, but it certainly got Uma's attention. "Listen, this," he jabbed at her, "is certainly _not_ the cousin I grew up with on the Isle. She was strong. She could find away around problems. She _wouldn't_ sit her moping about her terrible life when she knows others had it worse. She wouldn't be depressed about a heartbreak, and still keep a friendship. She would _find a way to make it work._ You, I don't know who the hell you are, but you're not Uma. So you better prove to me that you _are_ my cousin, because the real Uma knows I don't like pretenders."

Uma stared in shock at Morgan, who sighed. "You're lucky, Uma, if you think about it."

"How am I lucky?!" She demanded.

Morgan smiled lightly. "Well, you've got thousands of years. And as a granddaughter of Posidon? Possible immortality. Me, I've just gotta hold onto ever second I have." He nodded to the redhead and brunette, sitting at the table and munching on sandwiches. The two boys were enjoying themselves, as Morgan watched in adoration and sadness at the same time. "It's only so long until I lose Ace and Jamie to human mortality," he shook his head, "humans think living forever is great, but it's not. Uma, trust me, you've got forever with him." Morgan patted Uma's back gently before smiling and walking over to the other table. He continued to laugh along with Ace and Jamie, and squeezing their hands tightly, like if he let go he'd lose them.

Uma felt tears prick at her eyes as she thought of Morgan's words. Maybe, in the millions of years she'd be alive, she could be with Harry, for once.

Maybe she could be lovable.

Maybe she wasn't too late.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Yay! I'm not dead! But finally, got this updated. And if you're wondering, no, I did not make _another_ OC. Jamie belongs to my IBFF (Internet Best Friend Forever) XxVallirenxX, or simply Val. She's been with me since the start and we've grown close over the months. What started out as reviewing stories turned into stalking stories and basically daily PMs. Val contributes to this a lot, somehow saying just random things that spark my interest for these stories.**

 **And to Val if you're reading this- yep. Just embarrassed you. Haha!**

 **Anyway, I'm rambling again, but gotta get this all down. Teaser!**

 ** _Again. Harry had somehow managed to get himself hurt. Again._**

 ** _Uma was going to kill him. She really was._**

 **Yep short, but that means you'll be more impatient :p**

 **~Evil**


	46. You Are So Dead

**Sorry again for the wait. School... hate it so much sometimes. Renamed from Again?!**

 **Warning: silliness, mentions of suggestive scene but again just humor, beeped out Ace's foul language, and a little Ace/Morgan/Jamie. Extremely short, but it's hard to detail the funny.**

* * *

 ** _~You Are So Dead~_**

Uma was going to kill him. She swore she was. If Harry hurt himself one more time she was going to go crazy and kill him.

He had come to the ship panting and holding his arm, and Uma only placed her hands on her hips. "You are so dead," she announced, making the crew back off in fear for if she was literal (which she quite was.) "I cannot deal with this!" She grabbed Harry's bad arm, ignoring his shrieks, and dragged him in the Captain's Quarters, ordering Morgan to get the first aid kit.

She was going to kill him, alright.

Harry clutched his arm, smiling sheepishly. "Cap'n... I..."

"Spit it out, now," Uma shouted. "I'm done with you coming back with an injury. I'm not a flippin' doctor! When ya gonna grow a pair and stand up for yourself?!" She growled, showing no mercy to the boy who had run in gasping for breath. So what? Harry Hook could _deal_ with a few thugs!

She was even more disappointed with how he got his clothes ripped and looked like a _mess._ She didn't like how he looked.

This would be the end of Harry Hook.

The son of Captain Hook winced. "But it was four against one..."

"You think I care how many people were up against you?! Probably idiotic thugs!" She grabbed Harry's shirt, pulling the boy closer to her, and accidentally making the two fall on top of each other.

"Hey guys I was wondering if..." Gil opened the door to ask them something of importantance, but was stopped by the flushed faces of his captain and first mate. And how Harry's clothes seemed a bit... disheveled. He paused, a blush forming on his face.

"Oh..." he said slowly. _"Oh."_ The two exchanged looks and tried to say something, but it was too late. A very scarred Gil slammed the door and ran.

"Get up you idiot!" Uma shrieked, "before anyone else comes in!" Uma froze. But she had asked Morgan too...

"Fu(dge)!" Both turned their attention to Ace. Of course, who else used language freely? "Morgan asked me to take this to you guys and _this_ is what I get? You couldn't wait?!" He asked, holding up the first aid kit. "S(ugar honey ice tea) I can't believe it, you're not even eighteen!"

"It's not what it looks like!" Uma tried to protest.

Ace simply threw the kit near them. " _I_ haven't even gotten to making out," he muttered before turning to leave.

Uma stared at Harry. "I do love you..." she whispered, tossing the pirate off her before getting up and glaring. "But I'm going to kill you."

She patched up Harry easily. Not this was broken, and nothing needed stiches. Just some scratches.

"Alright, now that's done, I can kill you," Uma said darkly.

Harry laughed. "Haha very funny."

Uma drew her sword, a sadistic grin on her face, as Harry paled.

"Oh shoot you're serious..." Harry immediately ran for it. "God I don't wanna die! Uma please!"

* * *

"Mory..." Ace murmured softly, stroking the other boy's chin. Suddenly, he fell off balance and brought the other down, making both burst into laughter.

Morgan chuckled, until Jamie opened the door. "Hey guys I was..." he stared, shocked at the two. "Seriously? You two are hooking up behind my back? Gross."

He slammed the door, a little scarred, a little disgusted. "I'm scarred for life."

The teal haired boy stared at Ace, a scowl appearing on his features. "Ace..."

The redhead took that as a _get the hell outta there._ He jumped off, thrust open the door, and _ran._ "Da(rn) it!" He gritted his teeth, running straight into Harry.

"Uma's gonna kill me," Harry panted.

"Morgan's gonna kill _me_ ," Ace puffed.

"Partners in running?"

"Yep."

Morgan appeared, angry as ever as he held a sword, ready to kill Ace.

"Retreat!" Ace shouted, backing up.

"Harry..."

The pirate paled. "Uma's behind us. We're trapped." The two knew they were in for it. As the two cecaeliae would get their revenge.

"Now that you've stopped running..." Morgan murmured.

Harry and Ace did the only logical thing they could think of.

Scream.

* * *

 **And now, let us bow our heads in respect for the departure of two important men:**

 **Harrison Hook**

 **2000-2017**

 **Ace Hearts**

 **2001-2017**

 **Rest in pieces.**

* * *

 ** _Kids. Uma would think Harry had some vendetta against them._**

 ** _But the second he was swinging Megan around, she knew she was wrong._**

 ** _But it was adorable._**


	47. Kids

**Sorry for the hiatus. I have a lot a personal stuff going on and Writers Block.**

 **Omg, this is gonna be so cute to imagine. Get those creative thinking brains on as you read this guys!**

* * *

 ** _~Kids~_**

Harry liked kids. What wasn't there to like? They were sweet, innocent, even on the Isle.

They also had what he didn't. A childhood. He liked to immerse himself in their world, their innocents, their sunshine and positivity. They saw the bright side of things, the way he couldn't.

Even Gil, who had basically the worst life on the Isle, was so happy and positive it could make one sick.

Harry needed that happiness, that innocence. It helped him survive. He didn't know what would happen if he didn't take care of the kids.

"Hi Harry!" Gil cheered, the biggest, goofiest, most sickening smile Harry had ever seen on his face. "Do ya know what today is?"

"Another Goddarn day on this wrenched rock? Yeah, thanks for the reminder Gilly," Harry snapped.

Gil's smile faded, and Harry cursed himself quietly. Though being bright and positive, Gil had the fastest mood swings Harry had ever seen. "Well, yeah... I guess. I guess it's not a good day so... I'll leave. Sorry for, uh, bothering you. I'm just being stupid again aren't I?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk off, not bothering to look back.

The pirate smacked himself. "Gil..." he started, grabbing the boy's arm. "I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean to snap."

Gil's face lit up again, as he smiled. "Okeydokey. So we're friends again?"

"Yeah... I guess... oh dear lord," Harry muttered to himself as Gil basically skipped away. That chippy twelve-year-old would kill him someday.

But he was a kid, technically, and Harry had to learn to deal with them.

* * *

Harry looked up from wiping the table of the Fish Chips Shoppe. One of the little kids he and Uma were taking care of shuffled in nervously. "Mr. H-Harry?" She stuttered.

The pirate in return gave a kind smile as he slowly approached the young girl, already have tossed his hook aside, and knelt to her. "Hey there, lassie," he said softly, "are you alright?"

The girl was only about six or seven, and that really worried him. What if she was beaten or something? Skinny as she was, she could be really hurt.

She sniffed and wiped her watery eyes. "I-I has a nightmare. Mommy was yelling at me and I couldn't wake up. W-when I did, s-she w-wasn't there. I w-was all a-alone." Harry hugged the little girl gently, and scooped her up.

"Let's go to the ship. What if I read you a bedtime story and then you can sleep there. Or I can see if Uma or Gil is still awake."

The girl shook her head, clinging to him. Harry smiled. "Well then, let's pick out a story, huh?"

* * *

Harry had found many worn-out picture books at the dock one year, and picked out only the stories where the villains weren't very evil, or there wasn't one at all.

"Once upon a time, there was a little princess in the land. She was beautiful, yes, a pretty princess she was. She had many toys and playthings to do, and was always given the best. Her parents wanted nothing more than to raise the child right."

Harry knew that once a child began to lose their innocence, these stories could make them cry, knowing they didn't have all this. But the little girl beamed and clapped. "Keep going!" Harry smiled.

"But the little princess felt she was missing something... through all those playthings, all those necklaces and dolls and dresses, she had no one to play with!"

The girl covered her mouth. "So she played all those years by herself! So sad!"

Harry nodded. "But I bet you she'll find a great friend, right?"

The little girl laughed. "Don't spoil the story, silly!"

The son of Captain Hook cleared his throat. "She asked her parents for a playmate, and they searched for the best friend the little girl could have. Meanwhile, one day in the village, the little princess met a girl, dressed in rags..." the girl pointed to herself.

"Me! Could I be that little girl? Megan, friend to the princess!" She sighed dreamily.

Harry smiled, and began to make minor tweaks to the story. "The princess saw her playing with some dolls, so she asked the girl what her name was, and she replied..."

"Megan!"

"That's right! Now, what was the little princess's name?" Harry chuckled. "I forgot to give her one!"

Megan thought about it. "Elizabeth," she decided. "But everyone calls her Lizzy for short. I heard it's a princess name."

Harry smiled again. "Lizzy it is. Now, Lizzy the princess decided to play with Megan. They had so much fun, Lizzy decided she wanted Megan to be her playmate forever and ever. So she brought Megan to her parents, and guess what happened?" He had put the book down by now, instead making it up with Megan.

"They said yes! Megan and Lizzy then played together forever and ever! They were happy! The end!" She yawned out finally.

"Well is someone a little sleepy?" He asked. Megan nodded, as Harry carried her to a spare bedroom. He made sure to have the night-light, a small lightbulb with two wires powering it, and a piece of blue plastic dampening the brightness. "See, night-lights are the eyes of parents, to watch over their children, as long as it's on, you're safe."

"What if it goes out?" Megan asked worriedly.

Harry smiled. "Then I'll come right back and turn it on."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Harry closed the door quietly, making his way back to his quarters as he bumped into Uma. "Cap'n," he said respectfully.

She was wiping her eyes with a tissue. "Cap'n, are you crying?"

"No... I just got something in my eye," She excused herself hurriedly. _Dang it, why does he have to be so cute when he's taking care of the kids?! I swear I'll get a nosebleed, and I don't even get those._ She growled to herself. _Stay strong, Uma._

 _Harry was reading stories. To the kids. So cute._

 _Dang it._

* * *

Uma watched as Harry tossed Jill in the air, smiling. Percy laughed as Harry tickled him. The clock read 7:30. Harry's smile turned into a mischievous grin. "Uh-oh, it's bedtime. Guess what happens when you don't go to bed on time?" He asked.

"What?" Jill and Percy squeaked.

"You're going to have to face the daddy monster!" Harry proclaimed, as he roared and tickled both of them.

"Daddy no!" Jill squealed, trying to get out of his grasp while laughing.

"Harry don't wind them up before bed!" Uma scolded, but rolled her eyes.

"Wind them up? No! You gotta get their energy out! Like a good parent does. 'Cause I'm the better than Mommy, right?"

Uma scoffed, until she heard Percy speak up. "Daddy has super-tickling powers! He's a superhero! Mommy has super-bossy powers!" She smiled evilly.

"Oh now you're gonna get it..."

Harry scooped up each child. "Run! We have to get away from the Abominable Momster!" Jill and Percy shrieked, shouting for Harry to run faster.

He quickly let each child down. "Quick! Get in your beds! She can't reach you there!" Jill and Percy hopped in their beds quickly, snuggling under the covers.

Uma smiled as Harry grinned. "Now, when I count to three, blow out the light! One...two...three!" Both children blowed as Harry turned it off.

He then plugged in the little pirate ship night-light.

"Can anything harm us, Daddy, after the night-lights are lit?" Jill asked.

Harry smiled again, knowing how to answer.

"Nothing, precious. They are the eyes a father leaves behind him to guard his children."

 **Fin**

* * *

 **I had to add that sweet Peter Pan line in. It was just to cute.**

 **Annnyyywayyy, again sorry for the hiatus. I have ideas for the last few chaps, so...**

 ** _Harry's eyes flashed a violent red color immediately, as he smiled a sinister smile._**

 ** _"Don't scare you? Well that's my speciality," he muttered to himself._**

 **~Evil**


	48. Spelled

**I kept putting this off and now it turned into one of my longest oneshots...**

 **It also dawned on me I hadn't written a proper Huma kiss scene in a while. Hehe...**

 **Warning: violence, mentions of child abuse. (Yep, back again with the dark...) and vomit... yippee!**

* * *

 ** _~Spelled~_**

Harry rolled his eyes as Mal blabbered on in Magiks Class.

He didn't even know why he was here. Of course Mal was here because... Mal. Jay was a genie, whatever, so somehow he's here, Evie's an enchantress, Uma's a sea witch. But him? Why him?

Why were they even _here?_ Wasn't magic (magik, as everyone called it. _Oh so fancy!)_ banned in Auradon?

"Mr. Hook," Fairy Godmother scolded, drawing out the 'Mr.' dramatically. Harry's attention snapped back to her. "I want you especially to pay attention! Every ounce of your blood is filled with that Neverland nonsense and we don't want that unleashing on the school, now do we?"

Neverland nonsense? She was making the place sound mad, like Wonderland. Which it wasn't. It didn't have...well...it...but...no...um...the more Harry thought about it, the more mad Neverland sounded to him. Crazy pirates, kids that always make mischief and never grow up, fairies and elven and who knows what, sirens, yep, it could be a kind of Wonderland.

Harry crossed his arms and rested his head on the desk. Whatever. He didn't care anymore.

"I hope you are all ready for the project now."

Project? Harry grimaced. Shoot.

Mal was his partner. Just great. Why couldn't it be Uma? Why was he placed with _her?_ Harry sighed and payed no attention as Mal started reciting spells.

Blah blah blah. Harry stared out the window. Nothing interesting was happening today. Just another boring day in Rainbows-and-Cupcakesland. Ben was trying to keep him and the other newly transferred comfortable, but it was hitting a roadblock.

Ben was busy, and they didn't really care for luxuries. Honestly, if you're not going to rule a place, it's best you stay low.

Harry sighed again. And then there was this boring class he had to participate in. _Maybe it's for all those magic people to control it. Yeah, that makes sense. Whatever. It's not like I'm gonna suddenly burst like a grenade one day and then the laylines all go bonkers._

Suddenly he felt a little weird. "M-Mal?" He croaked. Her green eyes suddenly widened as she flipped through the textbook.

"Oh... god..."

"Wha-?" Harry tried to ask, but suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He covered his mouth and made a run for the bathroom as fast as possible.

Shoot. _Shoot._

* * *

Harry threw up in the toilet repeatedly, his stomach churning dangerously. He had **never** gotten this sick before. Seasickness didn't affect him at all, and he never got to bad of a fever.

He finally stopped to breathe, and flushed the toilet quickly, standing up on wobbly legs as he walked out of the bathroom.

 _What spell was that?_

 _I'm okay. I'm okay._

The son of Captain Hook felt better, as he walked down the hallways.

 _It could be bad..._

 _I'm okay. I'm okay._

Uma ran up to him. "Harry, are you alright?"

 _I'm okay._ "I'm okay."

The turquoise-haired teen frowned. "The spell was a calming spell. It was supposed to help you relax when you are angry. But... knowing Mal... it could've backfired, are you sure?"

She couldn't tell when Harry's eyes flashed red, but she knew something was wrong when he spoke in a dangerous voice.

"I'm sure."

* * *

Jay was having a normal day. He was currently in R.O.A.R practicing against the newest member, Harry. Uma and Gil both wanted to join but there wasn't a spot open, so Ben thought about raising the number of players.

"You have great footwork and your blocks are good, but you need to work on your blows. We're not killing anyone here, alright?" Jay called, dodging a thrust that could impale him (if it was anyone else sparring with the pirate, they might have been.)

Harry nodded. "Sorry Jay." He made a funny face at the word 'sorry' which made Jay laugh. "I'm going soft, ain't I?"

"FG would be hunting you down on that grammar," Jay teased. Harry rolled his eyes and blocked again. It seemed, relaxing, almost. To not be enemies anymore. Jay and Harry really hit it off immediately, having similar likings.

"Whoa!" Jay exclaimed, as Harry nearly chopped off his head. He blocked it just in time. "These swords can't do much damage, but with the force you're giving, you could've killed me on the spot! Dude, calm down!"

"I _am_ calm," Harry gritted his teeth. "I'm _sorry_ that's the way I learned since I could walk. It's not easy adjusting here, okay?!"

Jay put the sword down. "You need to take a break, okay? You're trying to hard and it's stressing you out. I get this isn't the Isle. If we wanna be honest, the therapist told me I had kleptomania a few months ago. Can't help it."

"Therapist?" Harry echoed.

Jay frowned. "Don't tell anyone. They wanted to make sure we weren't planning anything behind their backs. They might suggest it to you as well."

Harry growled, his eyes turning crimson. "I don't need a therapist! I'm fine!" He grabbed his sword, and glared at Jay.

Jay put his hands up, looking a little scared. "Harry, what the heck... don't scare me!"

"Don't scare you? That's my speciality..." Harry purred, getting dangerously close to Jay's personal space.

"Harry!" Gil shrieked. He had just gotten in before Uma, and grabbed the boy's shoulder, pulling him away from Gil.

The son of Captain Hook blinked, shuddered as he realized what happened. Uma rushed in.

"Shoot. I knew something like this would happen, Harry c'mon. We're going to see Fairy Godmother."

"I'm _fine!"_ Harry exclaimed, wrenching out of their grasp. "Just... give me a moment." He strode out, trying to take a breath. He felt sick again. _Ugh, what is happening?_

 _This isn't good._

* * *

"Do you like, purposefully make knots?" Evie joked as she brushed out Uma's long hair. "Talk about Rapunzle!"

Uma relaxed, letting her relatively new friend brush that... monster. "This is why I keep it in braids. Desiree usually helps, she's a fashion freak too but on a saner level."

"Ha ha," Evie retorted, smiling. Dizzy was washing some of the dye out, as it was getting a little worn from the years. "So, your hair is naturally black?"

"Yeah, I mean, it doesn't really matter as long as I'm not just walking around with pearl white hair." She frowned. "Poor Morgan."

"Well that means this is just bleach! Thankfully," Dizzy sighed. She left Uma's hair black with white strands, which actually looked cool.

"Yeah, my mom always said it looked like squid ink, but that's just her..." Uma trailed off.

Evie tried to change the subject. "You know, I never got to ask just how did you put up with the re-dying? This is a mess itself. I can't imagine what you did."

Uma stared at her out of the corner of her eye. "You mean that isn't natural?" Evie laughed.

"I wish! Mal gets it all with beautiful purple hair! Faery stuff I guess. Me? Nope."

"Learn something new everyday," Uma muttered. She closed her eyes. "Harry found the dye," she said quietly.

"What?" Evie asked.

"Harry found the dye. And the bleach too. It was the first time he ever did something "romantic" for me. Granted we were eight at the time."

"Ah-hah! So you are a couple!" Dizzy exclaimed. "I knew it!" She blushed. "Well, Anthony told me his suspension."

"Um..." Uma trailed off, trying to think. "It's kind of... difficult. I'd honestly rather not talk about it."

Evie nodded. "Speaking of, He was acting kinda funny earlier. Anything wrong?" She leaned closer, smirking. "You didn't, _do_ _anything_ last night, right?"

"I would smack you, but I'd rather not mess up my hair," Uma replied. "I'm worried too. He got hit by one of Mal's haywires and I'm hoping it's worn off."

Dizzy finished re-dying Uma's hair, letting it sit for a bit before putting it in one long braid. "There you go! All done!" She cheered.

Uma stood up, inspecting it in the not broken mirror. "Thanks."

Evie placed a hand on her shoulder. "What are friends for?" She leaned in closer. "And Uma, seriously, boy problems are my speciality. I understand since you've been on the Isle it's patchy. I can help if you ever need."

The daughter of Ursula stiffened. "Well, I better get going," she announced, picking her stuff up to leave.

 _Harry, tell me what's going on._

 _I'm worried._

* * *

Other than the occasional stare (he was the son of Gaston, but it didn't bother him anymore) he was doing great. Ben was totally chill around him, so he was good.

He walked inside the dorm room he shared with Harry, already starting his homework.

"Gil." Said boy looked up, giving a smile to the pirate who just walked in. Harry gave a tired smile before settling down at the desk, getting out his own homework.

"How's it going?" Gil asked, trying to avoid awkward silence.

"Good."

"I mean, I get schools tough and all."

"Mm-hmm."

"How's it with Uma then?"

"Gil," Harry firmly stated. "Shut. Up."

"Hu-oh I'm sorry? I'm rambling again? Funny, that hasn't happened a lot here. Auradon's really helping with..."

Harry stood up, staring angrily at Gil. "I'm _trying_ to finish homework before the Fairy of Rainbows and Cupcakes gives me an F. Can you shut your mouth for once?!"

Gil looked a little frightened. "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"SHUT UP!" Harry screamed, raising a hand and slapping Gil across the cheek. The blond screeched and backed up, tears in his eyes. Harry raised his hand again, eyes flashing dangerously.

Gil tried to cover his face with his hands, tears pouring from his face. "P-please. S-stop!" He cried out.

Ben walked in, wanting to ask Gil if homework was troubling him again, but froze.

Just as Harry raised his hand, Gil screamed out in reflex.

 **"Dad, stop!"**

Ben blinked, the two words repeating in his head.

Gil, on the other hand, was having a panic attack.

"Dad, please, stop," he cried to no one in particular. "I know I'm not good enough. Please! I'm sorry, let me make it up to you!" His breathing became erratic, as Ben finally snapped into reality.

"Harry, stop!" He shouted, grabbing the offended arm and pulling the other far from Gil, who was still suffering from flashbacks.

Uma heard the screams, and ran in, staring at the three boys as it slowly dawned on her. She rushed to her best friend, slowly approaching him as she pulled Gil in a hug. "It's okay. He's not here. They're not here. They can't get to you. You're safe. It's alright."

Gil gripped Uma's shirt, slowing his breath until it was normal. He looked up at her with tears. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're alright," she replied, before getting up to face Harry. She slapped him hard enough to leave a mark. He winced. "What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?" She pushed each word with force.

Harry blinked. "Wha-?" He looked over at Gil, who was backing away to press himself against the wall. "I... don't remember doing anything..."

"You just nearly beat Gil! How can't you remember?! You gave him a panic attack! What is wrong with you?!"

Ben gripped Harry's shoulders tightly, scared of what happened and what could happen. _Why would Harry of all people be so mean. No, so... evil...? He's changed, right...?_

"Is there something wrong? I heard screaming," Mal asked, striding into the dorm room. Her eyes flashed green as she turned to Harry. "Shoot, it didn't wear off..."

Uma realized what she said. "Harry's still spelled?! And it's making him do this?!" She growled. " _You_ did this! I swear I'm gonna..."

"Girls..." Ben started. "There's no need to fight. Isn't there a way to fix it?"

"Oh I don't know, why don't you try True Love's Kiss! Fixes everything!" Mal exclaimed.

"That's actually a good idea..." Ben muttered.

Uma rolled her eyes. "She's suggesting that because True Love's Kiss _doesn't exist!"_ She groaned. "I thought it was so clear at the moment."

"What?"

Uma rolled her eyes. "At least, for sea witches it doesn't. Think about little Ariel. She didn't smooch her prince and save the day. Ursula cursed her that way because only faeries can break that kinda curse. Mal's a faery, she kissed you. And I betcha no one told you how much Maleficent cared for Aurora. Kiss on the forehead and boom, awake!"

"Snow White...?" Ben asked.

"CPR, idiot," Uma snapped. "The tale specifically says 'the apple fell out of her mouth and she woke up' and it was the Enchantress who fixed your parent's love story, not true love."

"Why are we standing around again?" Gil asked. "Somebody to something or Harry is gonna remain the Hulk forever."

Uma grabbed Harry's shoulders, as her necklace glowed. "Harry... look at me," she ordered. "You have to stop, I know it's hard, but you have to fight it. You can't keep hurting people."

Harry didn't look at her, his eyes changing from bluish green to red, and back again.

Uma took a breath. "I'm here for you Harry. Please. Don't do this. For Ben. For Auradon. For Gil. For _me._ Don't let yourself get sent back there because of some stupid spell. You're stronger than that. I know." She grasped his hands in her own.

"Harry, I love you." She paused with her words, letting them sink in. "I really do. And this seems like such a stupid thing to be stressing over but I have. I know you do to. Please, you can't be hurting people like this."

Uma did the only logical think she could think of.

Kiss him.

Uma felt hands on her waist, and she pulled back as Harry smiled. "Don't cry, you're too beautiful to cry," He murmured, running a hand lightly over her braid. "Don't cry."

"You're okay?" She asked, slowly and unsurely. He nodded, as the teal-haired teen cried out with relief.

"You're okay!"

"And I love you."

* * *

 **Fin**

 **So sappy, but so sweet. Now, Harry, what do you say to Gil?**

 **Harry: I'm sorry.**

 **Gil: Its okay. As long as Evil doesn't stop torturing me with Sunshine Boy.**

 **Hehe... you have no idea. But back to this story.**

* * *

 ** _Today was a terrible day. Harry didn't know how it happened. It was horrible._**

 ** _He just hoped Uma could help._**

* * *

 **Hehe... ah, I'm being evil again. Can't help it. But another lil hint.**

 **Hey Midnight. What was that song you got stuck in my head?**

 **~Evil**


	49. Neverland

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIDNIGHT! How 'bout that... your request on your birthday!**

 **(I've got the right date, right? You're not the only one with a memory of a goldfish... oh gosh, this could be embarrassing...)**

 **Warnings: minor child abuse. Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Beware, minor tweaks because as far as I know Uma did not create Neverland...**

 **Zendaya, daughter of Zira. Darn, I just had to go and watch Lion King II the other day... Idk.**

* * *

 _ **~Neverland~**_

Harry didn't know why today of all days was bad.

It had started out with him waking up to his dad, who had downed two bottles of rum already. He probably was looking like Pan again as Captain Hook shouted curses at the boy.

CJ was off in Auradon, and Harriet was probably at the Tremaine's house trying not to wake Anthony's mom, aunt, and grumpy granny. Harry wasn't surprised if they were making marriage plans if they got off the Isle.

Then, Gil was really getting on his nerves today. Though the boy was his second-favorite person on the Isle, he just couldn't stand his best friend's rambling. He had told him to get out about five minutes ago, watching him through the saloon-styled doors regretfully.

Uma dropped a tray at the table and nudged it to him before resting on his shoulder. It was only the crew in the shop for the moment, and they were like family, completely aware of their Captain and First Mate's relationship.

Harry kicked over a stool to sit, stuffing a clam strip in his mouth, a little bit slower than before. Uma noticed, but didn't say a word, yet. The affection they could show was still limited. When they got to Uma's private cabin, however, that was a different story.

The son of Captain Hook barely stared at Uma, instead focusing his eyes on the fuzzy television screen. It was, thankfully, no news about Mal, but rather about... everything else in Auradon...

Whatever. He tried not to let Uma see through his mask (which she was amazing at) as he glued his eyes to the screen.

"Harry..."

Darn it.

He looked at her worried eyes, and immediately knew one thing.

They were _so_ gonna talk later.

* * *

Harry sat on a hard oak chair that was nailed to the floor of Uma's cabin. She faced him with only absolute adoration and compassion that would usually make one sick on the Isle.

Uma ran her fingers through Harry's hair, smiling as he instinctively leaned into her touch. "Hey, bad day?" She asked softly.

Harry froze, but nodded glumly. "Dad's had one too many again, and started yelling at me..." Harry choked on the words.

The young sea witch nodded. "Alright, first, don't think about that. Were there any good things that happened today?"

"Well, Gil was actually helping for awhile, but then I told him to leave..." Harry trailed off at the end.

Uma shook her head. "Really bad day then, huh?"

"Yeah."

The teal-haired teen pulled them both onto the bed, and let Harry's head rest across her thighs with a pillow stuffed between for comfort. She stroked his hair repeatedly, earning a content sigh from the pirate.

"Thanks, Uma," he murmured.

She smiled, before singing softly. She knew Harry loved her voice. Her siren song... it wasn't deadly, it was beautiful.

 _"Whenever I was frightened,_

 _Or I felt alone_

 _I turned to the night sky,_

 _And a star so far from home_

 _Some place I could run to,_

 _Just across the Milky Way_

 _If you like I could take you,_

 _It's just a light year and a day."_

Harry smiled, Uma's soft singing lulling him to to sleep but yet keeping him just conscious so he could listen to all of it. This was new, not one of the original songs like a soft _Poor Unfortunate Souls, Lost Boy,_ or _Part of Your World._

It was new, and really pretty.

Uma paused when she thought she heard footsteps, but Harry tugged at her sleeve. "Don't...stop..." he murmured.

"Alright," she replied softly, continuing.

 _"We can sail away tonight,_

 _On a sea of pure moonlight_

 _We can navigate the stars to bring us back home_

 _In a place so far away,_

 _We'll be young that's how we'll stay_

 _Every wish is a command,_

 _When you find yourself in Never-_

 _Neverland."_

Harry smiled gently, his eyes already shut. Uma slowly moved away so he could rest his head on the pillow. _He needs this. He's been stressing out way to much,_ Uma concluded.

 _"Through all my make-believe,_

 _There's some reality_

 _In your reflection,_

 _There's much more than you see_

 _All that you hope for,_

 _You hope for today_

 _Is the love someone gives you,_

 _In an unconditional way."_

Uma had trouble singing the word "love" but managed to still keep her voice steady.

Harry, who had been dozing off, was staring at her in wonder. Although she hadn't sang it to him directly, it still meant the same thing.

The daughter of Ursula gulped quietly, before shaking her head and continuing the song. Zira's daughter helped her write it especially for Harry, no matter how sappy that sounded, she had to sing it.

 _"We can sail away tonight,_

 _On a sea of pure moonlight_

 _We can navigate the stars,_

 _To bring us back home_

 _In a place so far away,_

 _We'll be young, that's how we'll stay_

 _Every wish is a command,_

 _When we find ourselves in Never-_

 _Neverland._

 _Picture a place, you never have seen,_

 _Where life is eternal and evergreen_

 _Future of happiness all in your hands,_

 _All in this place that's created_

 _That is called Neverland."_

Harry's eyes fluttered shut once more, as if he were about to fall asleep again as Uma's song eased him. He could picture Neverland. Beautiful.

If he ever got off the Isle, he wouldn't want revenge on Peter, he didn't care for that. Neverland. He just wanted to see _home._

 _"We can sail away tonight,_

 _On a sea of pure moonlight_

 _We can navigate the stars,_

 _To bring us back home_

 _In a place so far away,_

 _We'll be young, that's how we'll stay_

 _And with you're hand in my hand,_

 _I am closer now to finding_

 _Neverland_

 _And with your hand in my hand,_

 _I am closer now to finding Neverland_

 _Neverland."_

Harry was fast asleep, as a small smile formed over Uma's lips.

She pulled the thin sheets over Harry. "Someday, someday we'll get off this Isle," she promised.

Harry didn't belong here, neither did she or any of the villain kids. They deserved a second chance.

 _And with your hand in my hand,_

 _I am closer now, to finding Neverland._

"Neverland," Uma echoed softly. "Auradon. Our safe place." She brushed a hand through Harry's hair.

"We'll get there...

Someday."

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Okay, it's short, but ADORABLE!**

 **So now your probably thinking 'hmm, Evil's gonna do something really great for the last chapter. Probably not a request.'**

 **Well you are right, and... it's gonna be surprise!**

 **~Evil**


	50. A Happy Ending No One Knows

***screams* that's me knowing this is the last chapter. I'm as sad as you guys.**

 **Without further ado, the last chapter to _The Sea Witch's Pirate._**

 **Warning: this will be probably the darkest one here, pushing my T rating, so please, be warned. Listening to Hero by Superchick to write this, it's a beautiful song.**

* * *

 ** _~A Happy Ending No One Knows~_**

All stories have a happy ending. That's the way you learned it, right? The hero gets the best.

Snow White. Evil Queen. Dwarfs. Poison Apple.

Aurora. Maleficent. Sleeping Beauty. Spindle.

Cinderella. Lady Tremaine. Glass Slipper. Ball.

Belle. Gaston. Rose. Beast.

You know, they get their prince and live happily ever after? Most of the princesses want more than what they got.

Rapunzle wanted to get out of her tower.

Ariel wanted to be in the world above.

Belle wanted more than what her town offered.

Snow White wanted a prince.

Cinderella wanted to not be a slave.

They want it all, for themselves. Selfish princesses. They don't care how the villains felt.

For the villains were the selfless ones. They were the strong woman forced out of their town for witchcraft. Sent out because they were _strong._ They didn't need a prince to rescue them. They didn't need to save a damsel in distress, because _who dare think_ all women are like that?

They were cast out, to a small scrap of land. All because they were strong-willed. They had their own grudges against the kingdom for viable reasons, but no one wanted to hear a peep from them.

Well, that's where our story begins.

* * *

There was once a young sea witch and a pirate. They were acquaintances, friends at most. They had each other's back and were as violent as the rolling sea. No one dare cross them in fear.

The sea witch was a sheer force of nature, a hurricane wrapped up in pretty blue braids, a tsunami trapped under dark skin. She was magic, as it screamed in her blood and showed through when she was fighting.

The pirate was mysterious, never here, never there. His shadow was never where it was supposed to be, which could confuse even the greatest heroes. He struck when they weren't looking, and they never knew he was there.

They were the most dangerous duo on the Isle, backed up by their friend who was no doubt a fierce fighter as well.

They lived in harmony, they did.

As the sea witch gave the pirate attention, the thing that he had craved since childhood, he worshipped her like the true goddess she was.

For she was one. She had the magic, the power, and the integrity. She could've been a goddess, sitting up there atop Mount Olympus with her grandfather and the other gods, challenging them.

It enraged the pirate that she was not, so he made a promise, a secret one to only himself, that one day, she would be up there with the gods of old.

* * *

It screamed in her blood. Clawed at her skin.

The magic.

Oh, how they forced to live without it. How the hurricane wrapped in blue braids and the tsunami trapped beneath dark skin were forever forced to stay there.

It caused pain. Pain deeper than a cut of any of that sorts. But it was hard to pick out, covered under layers of pain from everywhere. From the marks on her arms to the tentacle lashes choking her throat.

In fairytales, there wasn't any pain. In fairytales, people were okay, they didn't have abusive mothers and lived in a terrible place.

This wasn't a fairytale, though. This was reality.

* * *

Everyday, it hurt. Pain coursed through his veins.

It started with the neglect, the lack of attention his father gave him. The neglect hurt, made him crazy.

Then his father started the lashes. Hook, sword, whip, it didn't matter. Between the neglection and beating he could barely keep himself from falling apart.

The sea witch saved him. Salvaged what little there was left of him and gave him attention, stopped the beating, _helped him_. He couldn't ask for more.

* * *

Soon, the pirate and the sea witch met a boy, dressed in barely anything except shorts and bandages around his arms. Scars and cuts covered his body, and he ran back in fright when the two approached him.

'We won't hurt you,' they promised, as the boy slowly shuffled toward them.

They cleaned him off and gave him some of the pirate's old clothes. When they asked his name, he responded he didn't have one. The sea witch decided to give him a name. Seeing how he seemed positive, breathing in a place with no air, she named him after a fish's gil.

He started to tag along with them, being part of their trio. He became their best friend.

At the moment, the little times they spent together, it seemed like a fairytale. The boy gave them comfort. Happiness. It seemed like a dream come true.

* * *

Then, the sea witch was made fun of by a purple-haired pixie. She cried, cried, _cried_ her eyes out. It wasn't fair.

The faery had everything. Her mother raised her as a protégée child. So there was no beatings, maybe a bit of verbal abuse here and there, but nothing that truly _broke_ her.

The sea witch was then whipped by her mother's tentacles. How _dare_ she lose such a viable ally? How _dare_ she be such a failure?

The pirate saw this, and protected her. He cut off a bit of the old sea witch, as a boy did to his father.

* * *

 _Ursula screamed in agony as Harry pulled Uma away, letting the bloody chunk of tentacle writher on the floor. It was a small piece, but would still cause her great pain._

 _The appendage still attached to the old sea witch slid back in the tank as the two ran._

 _Gil was waiting for them by the docks, helping patch them up and giving worried glances. He was their protector, why wasn't he doing his job?_

* * *

After a while, the pirate started to realize his feelings for the sea witch, as she did for him.

They flirted with the idea, moving past friendship. But it was dangerous. They couldn't be something more, less the idea of it used as a weapon against them. Though, it always came up in subtle ways. Lingering brushes of a finger, invading personal spaces, teases.

It was just how they worked.

No one noticed, or they did and didn't say anything. Their friend always gave quiet support, as did the other Wharf Rats soon enough.

But eventually, it all fell to pieces.

* * *

It was when that faery got a chance to Auradon. Along with the djinn, the enchantress, and the cynophobic boy.

The ones that got the best on the Isle. Not them, the ones that got the worst.

How could they? How could they just leave them there to face abuse and rot? It wasn't _fair._

The sea witch took it the hardest. She holed herself up in her room, and the pirate didn't see her. He grew extremely worried. What was going on?

* * *

 _Three days. Three days since Uma had trapped herself in her room. Harry was getting worried, he knew Uma. Uma could be... he pushed the idea away._

 _"She's gonna be okay," Gil said absentmindedly, playing with the gauze on his arms._

 _Harry looked at him weirdly, with a look that said 'explain'._

 _Gil shrugged, undoing the bandage to show angry red cuts. "We've been through worse. Just give her some time to cool off."_

* * *

He was wrong.

When the pirate had enough and barged in, he saw the sea witch counting pills, gripping a bloody razor. She was trying to end her life.

With one fell swoop, he forced it out of her hands and buried his face in her neck, holding her waist.

'I love you,' was the murmur escaping his lips. 'Don't do this.' She cried, sobbing as they collaspsed to the floor.

'I love you too.'

'Then don't do this.'

'I...its hard...'

'I know, but I'm here for you. I love you. You're mine, and I'm yours. It won't work if you're not here.'

The sea witch only nodded, letting the pirate hold her as they stared at the ceiling.

'Here, let me take you somewhere.' The pirate helped her climb up, up to the rooftop. 'Just... don't jump off. Sit here with me.' They sat far away from the edge, backed by the bricks of another building. 'Look up.'

The sea witch did, and was amazed.

Stars filled the sky, bright and gleaming and not at all covered by the dark musty cloud that usually covered the sky. 'It disappears at night, pretty, isn't it?'

'Yeah.'

They sat there for awhile, watching the beautiful stars twinkle and gleam.

It stayed peaceful for a while. They were content and had no worries.

Then it all crashed.

* * *

 _Mal was on the TV. Being a perfect pinky princess._

 _Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're gonna be alright."_

 _"What's my name?" She demanded. Uma needed something, anything, to keep herself in check._

 _The crew proclaimed their loyalty, and Uma couldn't be happier._

 _"Shut your clams!" Ursula shrieked, a tentacle lashing out._

 _Harry expected Uma to jump over it. He expected her to then look annoyed and shout "Mom!" He expected Ursula to then shout "these dishes ain't gonna wash themselves" or something._

 _But that wasn't what happened._

 _Ursula knocked Uma off her feet, making her head bash against the table before falling off._

 _He caught her, holding her, as she spluttered, in shock. "Har- dizzy...doublevisi..." her words slurred together and were cut off, but Harry understood enough to realize she had a concussion._

* * *

 _Harry couldn't do anything. Mal was back on the Isle, and Uma was unconscious and had a concussion. She was going to take back the Isle, and Harry couldn't let that happen._

 _But it was a miracle that Ben was there as well._

* * *

The king. The _king._ He was a lifesaver. He took the sea witch to Auradon, to the good land, so she could be helped.

The pirate sat at her side, never going to leave. He couldn't. He held her hand for days, eating little and barely sleeping. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his sea goddess.

She wasn't waking up. It was evident this was a coma. The doctors were doubting more every day that passed.

'Please, wake up,' the pirate begged her. 'I can't live without you. This world still needs you. _I_ still need you.' Then he kissed her gently on the lips, swearing his love for her would never cease. He would never want to see her in the state the faery put her in ever again. He never wanted to see her sad.

By some miracle (True Love's Kiss, they say) she woke. It was slow, but eventually, she was awake and healthy. She was okay.

A few months later, she was out of her wheelchair and feeling amazing. They were in the good land now, no beatings or abuse of any sort happened here.

The pirate couldn't be any happier. They were okay. They were in a good land and they would live here forever.

But this wasn't close to the end.

* * *

 _"Hey, you're one of those VKs right?"_

 _"Go back to where you belong!"_

 _"Loser!"_

 _"Villain!"_

 _Uma clutched the books closer to her chest, seeing Harry tense as well. Those AKs didn't know how much it affected them._

 _She hasn't cut very much since Auradon. Maybe once a month, and tiny ones at that. Barely that, enough to even wear sleeveless shirts. Harry the same._

 _Harry placed a hand on Uma's shoulder. They were warriors, helping others with depression while fighting their own. He couldn't lose her now._

 _"You try living there, you die in a day!" Uma shouted at them. "We not only survived the starvation and food poisoning, but beatings and abuse and depression. Try living everyday wanting to die, times one hundred. That's how you felt every day on the Isle!"_

 _They rushed past the people, to their next class. Gil was waiting. Gil, their friend, their sunshine, what had got them through all those years. He smiled softly and hugged them. He was fighting his own demons, but they weren't nearly as big as Harry's or Uma's. Gil promised himself he'd make sure their lives were worth living. That stayed even in Auradon, being the best friend and brother-figure he could possibly be._

 _Harry gripped Uma's shoulder, smiling. "Don't listen to them, Uma. We're gonna be okay."_

* * *

They ended up well. For two years, they were okay. Perfect, almost.

But then they were being teased and harrased more. It effected the sea witch more than the pirate, as she was always the more emotional.

It all went downhill when he found her, aiming a gun to her own head, sobbing. 'Don't...' she begged.

He didn't move to her, but held his arms out. 'Don't _do this.'_

She reluctantly released her grip, flinging herself into his arms. 'It's supposed to be better, why isn't it better?' She sniffed.

He wrapped his arms around her. 'We're messed up. Messed up terribly. But I promise you, I swear to you, I'll make it better. I'm your boyfriend. I love you. I won't let this happen. Don't let it happen. Talk to me. Please. I know how you feel. I feel the same and you know that, but don't do this please.'

He kissed her then. Right then and there.

He became a hero. A true hero.

* * *

 _Time passed, and Uma didn't cut much anymore. Harry didn't either. They saved each other, saved them from the terrible things that could happen._

 _"Hey," Harry said, letting Uma's eyes watch him in adoration as she pulled him into a kiss._

 _"I love you," she whispered._

 _He gripped her waist tightly. "I love you too." He was worried. Did something happen? His gut was twisting in fear. "Are you alright? Tell me honestly."_

 _"I'm fine, I'm fine," she laughed happily, looking at him, "and it's because of you. I can't ever thank you enough. What can I do to ever thank you?"_

 _Harry smiled easily, kneeling on one knee. Uma's hands flew to her mouth._

 _"Uma, ever since I met you, I've fallen head-over-heels. You're a strong girl, a strong woman and I love you so much. You salvaged what little was left of me and pieced me back together, as I did for you. I know we're both crazy and messed up, but I want to ask you this. Uma, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"_

 _Tears formed in her eyes. He stood up as quickly as possible to hold her, wondering_ what did he do wrong?

 _"Why me? Why would you want to marry me? I'm so messed up, I've tried killing myself twice. I cut myself so many times. Why would you want someone as depressed as me?"_

 _"Because I love you. And without you, I would've killed myself already. You were always there for me, always helping me, as I was for you. We've healed each other. I want you to be by my side, I want my hero, my savior, and my goddess to be with me for the rest of my life."_

 _Uma's eyes brimmed with new tears, but these were tears of joy._

 _"Yes."_

* * *

They lived a long life. The sea witch and the pirate. Uma and Harry Hook.

Nobody knows their story. It's to dark, to sad. But it's touching. Two people fighting the lie that giving up is the way. They saved each other, and themselves.

They may be the children of villains, but really, inside, they are something else. Something even better.

Heroes.

* * *

 _You could be a hero, heroes do what's right._

 _You could be a hero, you might save a life._

 _You could be a hero, you could join the fight._

 _For what's right, for what's right._

* * *

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **I just want to thank a lot of people right now.**

 **So I'll just thank everyone.**

 **You're all been so nice, so wonderful. I couldn't ask for more. I love you guys so much, and I encourage you to keep reading and keep writing. A quote from _A Monster Calls_ said:**

 ** _And now it's time to hand the baton to you. Stories don't end with the writer, however many started the race. So go._**

 ** _Run with it._**

 ** _Make trouble._**


End file.
